Higher
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: Equestria on the brink of war, Laughter and Loyalty two of Equestria's most wanted, and one to keep the remaining Elements of Harmony from separating from each other. Can this former human be the guiding light that leads Equestria through this Transcendence?
1. Welcome to Equestria

Dear readers,

Hi, it's Scourge the Unholy here. I just watched the PMV Transcendence on YouTube by Valinye Cerveau. It gave me an idea: Make a MLP fic where some random lucky Brony got sucked into Equestria! After thinking about for a while, (I.E. 15 minutes# I figured I had wasted enough time on procrastinating. I then spent maybe 4 or 5 minutes on trying to come with a good idea for my new pony OC and, since I don't know any programs to make him visually, I guess you'll have to deal with a written description.-I'm so sorry TT_TT Also, they're all Anthro, which means bipedal, horns, wings, and tails.

Name: Transcendence (Duh)

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Species: Alicorn (Don't like? Deal.)

Wings: (Imagine the wings on H8_Seed from PMV Awoken by BronyDanceParty)

Eyes: Emerald with small amount of orange.

Skin: Tan

Hair/tail: Gold

Cutie Mark: 3 gold rings linked in a triangle.

So yea, that's about it. Anyway fellow Bronies, just keep reading for the first chapter.

* * *

"Well, that's it. After about half an hour, I've finally finished my drawing of Fluttershy." I mumble, putting away the pale yellow pencil and getting up from my drawing desk, which has other drawings of various ponies on it. From here, I go over to my computer and get on YouTube, and pick up on listening Mic the Microphone's reading of My little Dashie while I make dinner on the other side of the room. Suddenly, I stop hearing Mic read and hear a loud beep and a whir from my computer. "Oh, shit. Not again." I grumble, going over to it. "Are you ready?" A female voice asks. "Huh, ready for what?" I ask, dinner forgotten. "Are ready, Transcendence, for a grand adventure?" The voice, which I guess had come from my computer, asks. "Uh, I guess, where am I going?" I reply, sitting down in front of the machine. "Equestria." It/she replies before I feel something smack me in the back of the head. But instead of crashing face-first into the screen, I fall into it.

Out of nowhere, I get a pain in my forehead and back as something grows out of them. Suddenly the pain and growing stops, and a light starts to shine. Right before I hit the light, I see an Alicorn looking at me. "Holy Shit!" I shout as the blackness around me clears to reveal a forest, a small town, a mountain, and a castle on the side of it. "Ow!" I exclaim when I crash into a tree. Upon sitting up, I see a bunny that hops away. "I guess I should try and find that village." I mumble and put a hand to my head, only to find something sticking out of my forehead.

"What the?" I ask as I run my hand along this new growth. "I have a horn." I state and hear large wings moving. Just guessing, I reach to my back and feel large feathers. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit." I say, standing up, and rush over to a small pool of water. "What the fuck?" I ask my self. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs, scaring some nearby animals.

+Nearby, Apple Jack and Apple Bloom+

"Hey Apple Bloom, did you hear that?" AJ asks, putting a hand to her ear. "Yea, what do ya' suppose it was?" AppleBloom asks, putting down a basket of apples. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." AJ states before running off in the direction of the sound. She soon finds the source and crouches down behind some bushes. -Who are you?- She thinks, leaning forward a bit. "Uh-oh." AJ whispers as she starts to fall forward. "Ouch." She says after falling face first into the ground and out of her cover.

+Transcendence+

"Ouch." I hear someone grumble and turn around to see a woman in her early twenties, dressed like a farmer and laying on the ground. "Um, are you okay?" I ask, walking over to her. "Yea, I'm fine. Did you hear someone holler a few minutes ago?" She asks with a southern twang while sitting up. "Wow, you herd(1) that? Sorry." I say, helping her to her feet. "That was you? Well dang, that was loud. Me and my sister herd it, and we're about 6 or 7 miles away." She claims. "And how fast did you get here?" I ask, noticing how long her hair is. "Maybe 3 minutes. I'm Apple Jack, by the way." "Uh, Transcendence. Would you know if there's a town nearby?" "Ya' mean Ponyvile? Yea. Let's go get AppleBloom and I'll show ya' the way." She offers and turns around. It's then I realize she doesn't have really long hair: she has a bloody tail! "Oh sweet creator." I mumble and pass out.

+Apple Jack+

"Well, ain't this fine an' dandy." I say as I hoist him up on my back. "Wait a sec'nd, does he have a horn AND wings?" I ask and turn around. "Well I'll be darned. He's an Alicorn. Better get him to Twi's, and fast." I state and take off through Sweet Apple Acres, using a short-cut to get to the library with out being spotted. "Hey Twi, open up!" I shout at the window. "What is it Apple Jack?" Twilight asks before leaning out the window. "Never mind." She says, eyes wide at the sight of the Alicorn on my back.

"Where did you find her?" She asks when we get in. "Uh actually Twi, this here is Transcendence, and 'she' is a 'he'." I correct as I put him in a chair. "Wait, did you say 'he'? as in a MALE Alicorn?" She asks, wide-eyed again. "yup, is something wrong?" I ask as she quickly writes a letter. "Spike!" She shouts up the stairs, Spike comin' down a second later. "Yea, what'cha need?" He asks and is handed the letter. "Princess Celestia, quick." Twilight instructs and he nods before using his fire breath to send the letter.

"Now what do we do?" I ask, crossing my arms. "Well, could you go get Lightening?" "Sure thing sugar cube." I say and walk out. I find the Werepony where I figure I would, in the shed out back his house, messing with metal. "Hey fuzzy." I say and he turns the torch off. "I hate being called that. You need something?" He asks, walking over. "Yea, can you come with me to Twi's?" I ask and he nods before walking out and locking the shed.

"Mind if I come along?" someone asks and Nova lands beside Lightenin'. "I don't see why not. Nice clothes." I say. She's wearin' an orange top, what Twi called blue jeans, me an' her wear a lot of the same type of stuff, some boots, and the hat Lightenin' wore when he outdrank me, back when we were ponies and such. "So, what's up?" Lightenin' asks, hands in the pockets of his pants. "Yea, I was out pickin' apples with AppleBloom earlier when we herd a scream. I took off in the direction an' found someone." "Who'd ya' find?" Nova asks. "Well, I found a male Alicorn."

"YOU FOUND A MAMPH!" Lightenin' shouts, but I cover his mouth, earning some odd looks from folks. "Keep quiet." I hiss an' he nods. We soon get back to Twilight's and transcendence is awake an' sittin' in the chair I dropped him in. "Oh good you're back. Princess Celestia and Discord will be here soon." Twi claims' runnin' round lick a crazy foal.

* * *

(1) No, it is not a typo. The pun is intended and the word 'heard' in this fic will be seen as 'herd'.

Well, here it is. The sequel to In The Rainbow Factory. While writing this chapter I was listening to The Hardest Thing - By Joaftheloaf (feat. Feather) [Party in the Clouds] It's a FlutterMac song, real sweet.

I thought a while on my typing style, mainly for Apple Jack, and if you noticed, I tried making it like her speech.


	2. New Truths

+Transcendence+

"Uh, why are you all looking at me like I'm a new type of something?" I ask, looking at he people with tails, wings, and horns. "Because in a way, you are." The other male claims, arms crossed. "Uh, what?" I state, rather dumbly. "Maybe I can explain better." A female claims before there's a flash that leaves us with guy that looks like, well I'm not really sure, and a very regal looking women. "Um, hi?" I say as the others bow. "Hello, I am Princess Celestia. May I ask who you are?" The woman asks as the man snaps his fingers, a drink and hammock appearing out of thin air.

"Transcendence. Wait. Princess Celestia? As in Canterlot and Equestria?" I ask, dumbfounded. "So ya' do know a bit 'bout where you are." The girl I first met states, hands on her hips. "Um, one question. Who is everybody?" I ask and the woman, Princess Celestia, gives out a beautiful laugh. "Why of course. You've already met Apple Jack." She says and Apple Jack tips her hat. "Discord, the pleasure is all yours." The man on the hammock says with a nod. "I am Twilight Sparkle." The other girl with wings and a horn says. "I'm rarity, and darling, your wings look magnificent." The one in the long purple dress says. "I'm Fluttershy, this is Little Macintosh and Harmony." The woman with pink hair says, indicating the two children asleep beside her on the couch. "The names Lightening Strike, second in command of the Night Elite and Werepony." The last one claims, arms still crossed. "And I'm Spike." Someone else says as a guy with spiky green hair walks down some stairs.

"Any more questions?" Princess Celestia asks. "Uh, a few. What's the Night Elite?" "The Night Elite is a small sect of the Royal Guards, formed to deal with that which is out of the normal powers of the Royal Guard. Our mission is simple: To deal with anything and everything that is beyond the normal." Lightening explains and I notice another person. A female with red and orange hair and large, feathered wings. "Oh, sorry. I'm Nova Flare, but call me Nova. I'm a Griffon/Dragon hybrid." She states with a smile.

"Okay, weren't most of you ponies?" At this, they all look to Twilight, who chuckles nervously. "All I'm going to say is it was a spell that went wrong, really wrong." She states. "And finally, where are Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie?" At this, they all go silent. "Something happen?" I ask and they all nod before Lightening tosses me a small brown book. "Read it. It'll explain why everything is as it is now." He claims with a solemn expression. "Uh, one more question: How did I get here?" I ask and they all raise an eyebrow.

"What'cha mean sugar cube?" Apple Jack asks, confused. "Uhhhh." Is all I get out. "Hang on a sec, I got this." Discord claims, popping his knuckles, before placing a hand on my head. I then feel something worming around in my head. "That's interesting." He states. "What is it?" Princess Celestia asks. "It seems Transcendence here is from a different dimension." He states, amusement in his voice.

"Yes. Transcendence, I need to speak to you alone." Princess Celestia states before there's another flash and I open my eyes to see the two of us in a room without the others. "So you were the voice I herd coming from my computer?" I ask as I stand up. "Correct, though you may blame my little sister for it being though that device." She explains with a nod. "But, why did you bring me here?" "Ever since the events of seven years ago, they've all grown apart. I brought you here to bring them back together." "But why me?" "You're the only one I was able to find that embodied all of the Elements of Harmony. I fear that if you can't pull them back together, they will lose the one thing they all share."

"And what's that?" "Each other." And with that, there's another flash and we're back with the others. "Uh, are they okay?" I ask, waving a hand in front of Apple Jack. "Sorry, had to make sure they didn't see that." Discord claims and snaps his fingers. "Another dimension?!" Twilight exclaims in shock. "This I gotta hear." Lightening claims, sitting down in a chair, Nova sitting in his lap. "Uh yea. And all of you, minus Lightening, Nova, and the Night Elite, if there is anymore members, are a cartoon." I state.

* * *

Chapter two, yay. I wonder how they'll react to being told they're all cartoons? Well, R&R if you want.


	3. Fluttering Thoughts

+Fluttershy+

"Uh, are you alright?" The new one asks. "Well, despite how intriguing this is, night is coming, I'm going out with Vinyl tonight, and you need a place to stay for now." Lightening states, looking at Transcendence. "Is there a place that's real close to nature? I enjoy being a bit away from others. I mean, if it's not to much" He explains, a bit nervously. "Well, there's an empty room at our home." I say, kinda quietly, but loud enough to be herd. "Are you sure? I don't want to be imposing." Transcendence says politely. "No, you're fine. It's just me and the kids." I explain and he nods, seemingly hesitant. "Don't worry, she don't bite. But Lil' Mac has before." Apple Jack claims with a chuckle.

"Rawr." Little Macintosh says, holding his hands up like claws. "Hey little guy. Looks like I'm with you for tonight." Transcendence states with a laugh. "Um, can you use your wings?" Harmony asks, looking at his strange wings. "I don't even know, honestly." He replies, moving his wings slowly. "Well, let's not find out inside, hmm?" Twilight asks. "Probably a good idea." Transcendence states with a titter.

We all soon leave Twilight's to do various things. "Ponyvile is a lot bigger than the cartoon let on." He says as me and the kids show him around a bit. "Well, with Lightening's knowledge and some of his friends from Tech Falls, it's got a lot bigger since he showed up." I explain as we walk by Lightening's monument to Big Macintosh and the statue for the Night Elite. "Whoa. Who are they?" He asks, stopping in front of the statue. "The Night Elite, I'm one of them." A slightly creepy voice claims before Dorliche materializes beside us. "Sweet cider!" Transcendence shouts, falling on his rear and getting a laugh from me.

"Sorry, name's Dorliche. you must be new." Dorliche says, helping him up. "Uh yea. I'm Transcendence. I kinda dropped in." "So, you're the one Lightening was telling Vinyl about?" "Uh, I guess." "Mommy, can we go home? I'm tired." Harmony asks, pulling on my shirt and rubbing an eye. "Of course. Um Transcendence?" "I herd. Better get 'em in bed. Want a lift?" He asks and Harmony nods tiredly. "Alrighty then, up ya' go." He says and crouches down, letting her climb on his back. "Lead the way." He states with a nod after standing up. "Bye Dorliche!" Little Macintosh yells as we walk away. "Later kiddo." Dorliche replies with a wave before becoming a dust cloud and floating off towards his home in the Graveyard.

"So, who're the rest of those guys?" Transcendence asks. "Um, you've already met Lightening, Nova, and Dorliche. There's Brimstone, you'll know as soon as you see him cause he's real big. And then there's Lightening's little sister, Vinyl Scratch." "Wait, as in DJ-PON3?" "That's her stage name, but yes." "So why are they called the Night Elite?" He asks as mine and the kids home comes into view. "Well, Lightening is a Werepony, Nova's a Dragon/Griffin hybrid, Vinyl's a Vampony, Brimstone's a Werepire, and Dorliche is a zombie pony." "You're kidding?" "No, that's why they're called the Night Elite, they're creatures with a certain alignment to the moon." "No, not that. You guys aren't ponies anymore. From the dimension I'm from, all of you would be called Anthromorphic creatures." "What does that mean?" Little Mac asks. "It means you're animals with human characteristics. Such as the arms, hands, two legs, and shape of your, I guess our, heads and bodies." He explains as I open the front door.

"Wow, you seem really smart." I say, leading him to the kid's room so he can put Harmony down. "Well I always did pay attention in class and did like reading." He claims, putting Harmony on her bed. "Sounds like Twilight." I say, tucking Harmony in, as Little Mac gets in his bed. "I know. Hay, what's this?" He asks and I turn around to see him pulling something out of his pocket. "Now way. This came too?" He asks himself, opening it. "What is it?" I ask as we leave the kid's room and I close the door.

"It's a journal with, ironically enough, some of my work." He explains as we sit down in some chairs in front of the fire place. "What work is that?" ""Well, I taught at a school. My subject was Theoretical Physics. I was in the middle of teaching about the String Theory." "Just the names sound tough." "Well, it's no walk in the park It's difficult, but you can learn so much." "What is it, anyway?" "Well, the String Theory is the thought that there exists several hundreds of thousands of other dimensions with intelligent life in them. I guess me being here proves it." "It would seem so. So, what do," I start to ask, but hear steady breathing. as soon as I look up, I see he's sound asleep. "He seems so nice." I say to my self, putting a blanket over him. "Reminds me of you." I add, looking at a picture of me and Big Macintosh at Sweet Apple Acres before going to my room for the night.

* * *

A bit of D'awwwww for you readers. So, possible some OC x Fluttershy? Maybe. It could be some Apple Jack. Hell, might even end up being Twilight or Rarity. Maybe somepony completely unexpected! I guess you'll have to keep reading. Although I will accept suggestions in review or PM. Next chapter is going to have an OC I got from thomaswhitworth08


	4. Like Minds

+The next day. Unknown Location+

"You, will, die." A Pegasus with short, rainbow colored hair, rose eyes, in a tank-top, sweat-pants, bare-foot, and with white tape around her hands and feet grunts, punching a bag with a picture of Lightening on it. "Oh calm down Dashy." An Earth Pony with long, strait, bubble gum pink hair states, walking around a corner. She's wearing a dark pink shirt, slacks, and an apron covered in fresh blood. "We've waited 7 years. I'm tired of waiting damn it!" Rainbow Dash exclaims before giving a roundhouse kick to the bag and tearing it, the sand that was once inside it spilling out. "Well look on the bright side, you've gotten a helluva lot stronger." Pinkamena states, a belt of various knives around her waist and crossed arms. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. "Shit!" Dash hisses and Pinkamena tosses her a large meat cleaver, wielding an even larger one herself.

"Rainbow Dash, Pinkamena, open up before I kick this damn door down." A deep voice demands/warns. "What should we do?" Pinkamena hisses. "How should I know? I wanna know how he found us." Dash hisses back. "Damn it, fine. I warned you." The voice states before there's a loud crack, part of the door flying through the room and landing beside the two. "Fuck it!" Dash shouts before standing up and chucking the knife at the one in the doorway. Faster than they can react, the person grabs the spinning knife out of the air and flicks his wrist, sticking it in the ground.

"Is that how you treat someone that wants to help you?" The guy asks, walking in like he hadn't just kicked a door in. He's 5'6", bright red eyes, a pair of black shades half-way down his nose, shoulder length red and black hair. He's wearing a light blue shirt, with a dark hooded jacket, and black jeans. "Who the hell are you?" Pinkamena demands as she stands up. "Call me Striker Sound. Put that knife down, you might hurt your self." He instructs, pushing the shades up, before sitting on a couch.

"Should we kill him?" Dash whispers. "No, not yet." Pinkamena whispers back. "So, it sounds like you two are the cause of the largest search in Equestrian history. And you, Dashy, want Lightening dead for one, beating the shit out of you, and two, for making you a cripple for almost a year by turning your wings into worthless decorations." Striker says, pissing the once looked up to Pegasus off. "What's the matter Rainbow Crash? Did I hit a sore spot?" Striker asks, grinning smugly, and further pissing her off.

+Transcendence+

Waking up, I find the sun has barely started to rise. "I haven't watched the sun rise in a while." I tell myself before noticing the blanket. "Thanks Fluttershy." I say with a smile and stand up, placing the blanket in the chair. I then walk out onto an eastward facing deck to watch the sun. "It's a lovely sight, isn't it?" Fluttershy asks, walking out and joining me. "Yea it is. Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "Who's there father?" As soon as I ask this, I regret it, because she starts to get watery eyes. "Sorry, forget I asked." I say and she nods. -I really do need to read that book Lightening gave me.- I think as the sun rises further, animals starting to wake up.

About an hour passes before we go back inside and wait for Little Mac and Harmony to wake up, which doesn't take long. Almost half an hour after they wake up, we head back to Ponyvile and almost immediately encounter a group of 5 in blue jumpsuits and goggles. "Oh, hey guys." One of them says and takes the goggles off. "Hi Lightening." Little Mac says and waves. "So, you're the new guy everyone's talking about?" One of them, a female with orange/red hair in a swoop, asks. "Yea. I'm Transcendence." I reply, shaking her outstretched hand. "Spitfire. This is Soarin, Fleetfoot, and Rapidfire. We're the Wonderbolts." She says, pointing to the other three.

"So Transcendence, you gonna find out if those wings work or not?" Lightening asks. "Wings?" Soarin, a male, asks. "I guess." I say and spread my wings out all the way. "Sweet Equestria!" Rapidfire, a male, gasps before him and the other three bow. "Uh, why are they bowing?" I ask Lightening. "Because Alicorn's are Royalty. Weather their parents were Royalty or they're born into a common family." He explains as the Wonderbolts stand up. "So why didn't," I begin. "Why didn't I bow to Princess Celestia and Discord like the others? Because I only kneel to Princess Luna." He explains.

"Hey bro!" A female shouts before a girl with neon blue hair about Lightening's length lands. She's wearing a blue mid-riff shirt, a pair of low pants, high tops, and a pair of sweet shades. I then notice her large, bat-like wings, horn, and fangs. "Hey Vinyl. Transcendence, this is my younger sister, Vinyl Scratch." Lightening states and she shakes my hand. "nice to meet ya', and cool wings. Have you seen Octavia?" She asks, the last part to Lightening. "Uh, I think she said she was going to visit Zecora and Scoots." "Okay, see ya' later." Vinyl says and takes off.

"Hey, do you know if Twilight's home?" I ask. "Yea she should be, why?" Lightening asks. "Um, I need to talk to her about something." "Good luck keeping up with her. She's confused Dorliche, and he's probably one of the, if not the smartest, pony in Equestria." Lightening claims with a snort. "I think I can keep up." I claim as my wings start moving. "Looks like they do work." Spitfire claims as I rise off the ground. "I'll see ya' later!" I shout and start moving towards Twilight's home.

+Twilight+

"Huh, who could that be?" I ask before going to open the front door. "Uh, hi Twilight." The male Alicorn, Transcendence, says. "Hi, you need something?" "Uh actually, there's something I need talk about with you." He claims and I let him in. "And what would that be?" "You ever herd of the String Theory?" "String Theory? What's that?" I ask, him getting m curious. "Here, read this." He instructs, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a journal, which he tosses to me. "Hi, are you thirsty?" Spike asks, holding a thing of apple cider. I just decide to block them out as I read the small book and take notes, using magic for the notes while holding the book.


	5. Down on the Farm

+Unknown Location+

"So wait, you can get Queen Chrysalis to help us get back?" Dash asks, arms crossed, as Striker explains his plan. "Yes, she owes me a couple favors." Striker explains. "But why do you want to help us? I mean, what's in it for you? Pinkamena asks. "Things have been to quite the past 7 years. It's gotten to boring and you two want revenge." Here Striker stands up and stretches before adding, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some things at home that you might like." "Like what?" Dash demands. "you'll just have to wait and find out." Striker says before taking a running start and, about five feet outside, he opens a pair of wings. "I don't really like him, but if he can help us, then I'll deal with him." Dash claims, then kneels down and jerks the knife out of the floor. "It's a good thing this place is built into the mountains." Pinkamena states, picking up the door.

+Ponyvile-Third Person+

"Damn it sis, where are you?" A griffon asks herself. She's 5'7", yellow eyes, a white faux-hawk, talons, and large, brown wings. She's wearing a black leather jacket, black leather pants, and a pair of black and gold sunglasses. "Just turn around, Gilda." A female instructs and Gilda turns around to see her way older sister, Nova Flare. "hey sis!' Gilda states and is pulled into a hug, then head lock, by Nova. "Hey sis, welcome back." Nova says and lets her go. "It's been a while, huh?" Gilda says as the two sisters land. "Almost 13 years, yeah And you've gotten so big." Nova claims, then laughs at Gilda's expression.

"What ever, so you guys are out in the open now?" Gilda asks as Nova leads her to a park. "Yup, it's a lot easier, too. No more need for all that secrecy." "Hay sweetie. Who's this?" Someone asks before Lightening lands beside the sisters. "Really, you forgot already?" Nova asks in exasperation. "Naw, hi Gilda." He says, smirking, as he extends a hand. "So, you and my sister, huh? That's gotta be fun." The Griffon states.

"It's not that bad, though it's a lot easier sharing a bed since we became whatever we are now." Lightening explains, getting the attention of a trio. "Well, Transcendence had a name for what we are now." Fluttershy states as she approaches with Little Mac and Harmony. "Really, what was it?" Nova asks. "I think he said we're Anthromorphic creatures." Fluttershy says. "Wait, who is this 'Transcendence'?" Gilda asks, head to the side. "Oh, you haven't met him yet. He's at Twilight's. Come on." Lightening says and the group heads to the library.

"I wonder who that is?" Twilight asks when she hears a knocking. "It's Lightening, Nova, Fluttershy, Little Mac, Harmony, and, I'm not sure." Transcendence replies. "Oh, go ahead and let them in." Twilight states and he opens the door. "An Alicorn?!" Gilda exclaims and bows quickly. "Please don't do that." Lightening pleads and Gilda slowly rises. "Um, pardon me, sugarcube." A woman says and Lightening moves to let Apple Jack in. "Oh, hi Apple Jack." Transcendence says with a wave. "Hi Transcendence. Listen, are you busy at the moment?" AJ asks. "No, why? Need something?" "well, I was wonderin' if ya' could help me an' AppleBloom up at the farm." She replies.

"I don't see why not." Transcendence states. "Do you want this back?" Twilight asks and Trascendence shakes his head no. "Okay, well come on I guess." AJ says and Transcendence follows her outside. "For male, he seems real nice and understanding." Gilda claims. "Oh, he's really smart, too. Lightening, could you see if Dorliche is busy?" Twilight asks and Lightening nods before pulling something out of a pocket and speaking into it. "Hey Dorliche, you busy?" "No, why?" "Twilight has something she needs to show you." "I'll be there soon."

+Apple Jack+

"So, what's up?" Transcendence asks as we make our way up to Sweet Apple Acres. "Well, me and AppleBloom need help with this Apple Buck season." I explain. "You need help? What about Big Macintosh, is he hurt again?" He asks and I almost instantly start to cry. "Did I do something wrong?" He asks immediately. worry in his voice. "No, not you. It's just that Big Mac's, he's no longer with us." I explain as he helps my to my feet. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He claims. "You mean, you don't know who Harmony and Little Macintosh's pa is?" I ask, slightly surprised since he stayed the night with 'em. "Wait a second. Little Macintosh? Aw man, that's why Fluttershy started crying when I asked her who their dad was!" He exclaims before he starts smackin' his head on a fence.

"Whoa there partner. Beatin' yerself up won't do nothin' good." I state, pullin' him back. "Yea, I suppose you're right. Let's just forget I asked." He suggests an' I nod before we return to walkin'. As soon as we reach the farm, I grab AppleBloom an' the three of us head out into the orchid with baskets an' a thing Lightenin' made called a tractor. "Alright Transcendence, let's see if ya' got an Apple's abilities." I suggest and he nods before jumping out of the trailer and walkin' up to a tree.

+Transcendence+

-It's a good thing I had my steel-toes on when I got sucked in.- I think, looking at my clothes. I'm wearing my steel-toed work boots, a pair of old black jeans with a rip in the knee, a plain black shirt, my black zipper hoodie, and my black fingerless gloves. "Here goes nothing." I mumble as AppleBloom puts a basket under the tree. "Hi-ya!" I exclaim and kick the tree, apples tumbling out and into the basket. "Well, I'll be darned! Looks like you're a natural!" Apple Jack states with a tip of her hat. "Thanks. Back where I'm from, I worked at an orchid, I just wish my hat had come with me as well. It looks like yours but black." I explain as I put the basket in the trailer.

"Hmm, interestin'." She mumbles as I fill four more baskets and put them in the trailer. About two or three hours later, we come across a Pegasus asleep in a tree. He's maybe 5'6", blue and black hair, black jeans, a blue tee, a light blue hoodie half-way zipped, and a pair of blue shoes. "Should we wake him?" AppleBloom asks. In reply, Apple Jack delivers a roundhouse kick to the tree, dumping him, and every apple, out. "Wha!" He shouts as he falls, right on me. "Get, off." I instruct before standing up and dropping him on the ground.

"What'cha think your doin'?" Apple Jack asks, hands on her hips. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was flying and I got tired. And this place seemed real quite." He explains, rubbing sky blue eyes. "Well, what's your name?" I ask, helping him up. "Flash Sound, my lord." He states with a bow. "I'm not a king or Prince, so don't bow." I instruct, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Well, where were ya' headin'?" Apple Jack asks. "I was on my way home. I apologize if I caused any of you distress." He says and takes off." Well, he was, polite." I claim, getting back on the tractor so we can get more apples.

Sunset is soon upon us as we return to the farm covered with sweat. "I haven't worked that hard in a long time." I claim, helping Apple Jack unload the apples. "Well, we got runnin' water if ya' wanna take a shower." Apple Jack offers and I nod, unloading the last crate of apples. After she shows me the shower, I think on some things. -How am i going to keep them together?- I just shake my head as another thought comes into my mind. -I think I might ask AJ out after Apple Buck Season.- This thought causes my mouth to turn up with a smile as I hurry and get out. Upon getting out, I find my clothes, and a black cowboy hat with a note on it. 'Thought you might like this, how about we go out tomorrow? Sincerely, Apple Jack.' This causes me to break out in a full on grin as I get dressed and put the hat on, a hole for my horn.

"Hey Apple Jack!" I shout and she comes up the stairs. "Ya' look real nice, sugarcube." She says, grinning with arms crossed. "And yea, tomorrow sounds great." I add with a matching grin. "Great, it's a date, then."

* * *

Looks like it's going to be Transcendence x Apple Jack! And Flash Sound is another OC from thomaswhitworth08. Actually, the first OC he gave me, Striking Sound, has a split personality. The other half is Flash Sound.

Next chapter is Transcendence and AJ's date. Wonder where they're gonna go and do.


	6. Applebuckin'

+The Next Day, Transcendence+

"So Apple Jack, ya ready for today?" I ask when we meet at statue of the Night Elite at around noon. "Sure am, sugarcube." She replies with a nod. The two of us are dressed similar, I was able to go out and buy some new clothes. She's wearing her hat, a brown and white checkered long-sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots. I'm wearing the hat she gave me, a new black and red checkered long-sleeved shirt, a new pair of black jeans, and a new pair of black cowboy boots. As we walk through town, people wave, not bow. "It seems word of ya' not wantin' to be bowed to got 'round quick." Apple Jack points out.

"And I like it that way, I don't want anyone bowin' to me." I say. "Why not?" "It just doesn't settle right with me." "I can believe that, you don't seem like the one that likes special attention." She replies and I nod as we pass an empty lot with severally cracked concrete in front of it. "What happened here?" I ask, stopping in my tracks. "Seven years ago, on Nightmare Night, two of our friends were discovered to be psychotic murderers. Lightenin' and the rest of the Elite were able to stop them, but there was one loss." She begins after a minute of quiet. "Big Macintosh." I say and she nods before sighing.

"It was here everyone in Ponyvile found out about the Elite and Fluttershy with Big Mac's kids. But Pinkamena and Rainbow Dash got away." "Wait, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie were the killers?!" I ask, slightly horrified. "Yea, we've all gotten over it, but it still hurts." She explains and starts to quietly sob. "It's alright, okay." I say and let her bury her face in my chest. After a few minutes, the sobs begin to quiet, then stop, and she pulls away to wipe her face. "Sorry ya' had to see that." She says quietly. "It's fine, sometimes ya' just gotta let it out. If you ever need help with anything, you got me to lean on, alright?" I ask with a comforting smile. "Thanks." She replies.

"Well come on, we got 2 or 3 hours of daylight left." I state with a grin and she nods before we continue our walk, stopping at a stand, where we get a couple apples. From there, we go to a park and sit down. "Speaking of Nightmare Night, isn't it comin' up soon?" I ask as we sit down beside a pond with ducks in it. "Yea, it is. We have a memorial service for Big Mac at his grave every year." She replies, looking at her reflection in the water. "I'll be there, promise." I say and she nods, a sad smile on her lips. "Thanks sugarcube." She says, leaning against me as we just sit there, watching the ducks swim and the sun set.

"Ya' know something Transcendence?" She asks as the sun gets about two-thirds down. "What?" "Today's been the best day I've had in a while." "Best day I've had since I got here." I claim and she nods, then leans against my shoulder as the sun finishes going down, the moon providing us with light. We then stay there for a couple hours until I hear her breathing get even. "Wakey, wakey." I say and lightly shake her shoulder. "Huh, what time is it?" She ask groggily. "I'd guess around 9 pm." I say, standing up with her. "Okay. You gonna come out and help us again?" "Yea, I'll be there." I claim as we start walking to the farm.

When we get to the front door of their house, she takes her hat off. "I guess I'll see ya' later." She says, a bit nervously. "Yea, see ya' tomorrow." I say and kick the ground. "Hey, Transcendence." "Yea?" "Thanks, for, you know." With that, she leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the check. Blushing furiously, she hurries inside with a cry of, "See ya' tomorrow!"

I just stand there like an idiot before pressing my middle and index fingers to where she kissed me. "She kissed me." I say to myself as I walk back to Fluttershy's in a trance-like state, almost passing it. Before going inside, I take off my boots and hat then place them beside the door. "Oh, how was your day with Apple Jack?" Fluttershy asks when I enter the living room. "Best day I've had so far." I say, smiling, before reaching into my pocket and rereading the note Apple Jack gave me along with the hat. "Now I know how that farmhand in Applebuckin' felt." I mumble as I return the note to my pocket.

* * *

A bit of a tender chapter between Transcendence and Apple Jack. And now Transcendence knows most of what happened seven years ago.

I actually typed this chapter while listening to the song Applebuckin' by the Aviators. It's a real good song.


	7. Shit Gets Interesting

+Unknown Location+

"Just so we are sure on this, I don't like you and you don't like me. But we're going to have to work together to bring Celestia to her knees. Am I correct?" A black female Alicorn asks. "Correction Chrysalis, you want to bring Celestia to her knees. I just want my revenge Lightening." Rainbow Dash claims, balling a fist, as Striker and Pinkamena watch. "Close enough. But that is our goal. Are you in or what?" Pinkamena asks in a bored tone. "Yes, I am with you two." Queen Chrysalis confirms and Striker claps his hands once, getting their attention. "Excellent! Now as for why I went home yesterday, I think you two will like these." He then throws two bundles, one at Pinkamena, the other at Dash.

"Very nice." Pinkamena says, running a finger down the blade of one of the two katana blades. "Aw hell yea." Dash says, hefting her new Buster Blade in one hand like it's nothing. "And you, Queen Chrysalis, owe me for saving your ass, so I got this for you." Striker claims and tosses the Changeling Queen a machete. "Why would I need this?" She asks, examining the knife. "Why, so you can give your enemies holes to match yours, of course." Striker replies with a smirk and Dash laughs.

"Not amusing." Chrysalis states with a scowl. "Oh, that's interesting!" Pinkamena exclaims and the others turn to look at her. The two katana's have been linked together at the base of their handles, making them a lethal bo-staff. "Shit just got real." Dash claims as she uses the ties to strap her new sword onto her back, it being custom made to allow her wings free movement. "So how long until we attack?" Pinkamena asks, spinning her new toy around. "As soon as Discord's out of the way." Striker replies and the trio give matching grins.

* * *

+Lightening+

"Damn it! That's the third time this design has failed." I shout out, throwing the failed sword into a nearby barrel. "Are you sure you're making it right?" A large Unicorn asks, picking up the two separate halves. "Yes, Brimstone, I'm sure." "Maybe you should take a break, get some fresh air." Vinyl suggests, leaning against the model Bass mech. "Good idea, and stop leaning on that. I don't want it breaking again." I reply, standing up. "I wanna meet this new kid. Where is he?" Brimstone asks as the three of us exit my shed. "Should be up helping Apple Jack and AppleBloom at Sweet Apple Acres." Vinyl replies. "Thanks." He says before running off. "I hope he doesn't start any shit." I sigh as we walk around front.

"I know, my head hurt for a week after we first met." Vinyl claims, rubbing her head. "Yea, though it was pretty funny." I say with a grin, getting punched in the shoulder. "I still remember when Octavia hit you when you scared the shit outta her last year." Vinyl states with a grin. "I know. Who would've thought she could hit that hard?" I ask as we pass the Boutique. Ya' know I've been wondering something." Vinyl says. "Yea, what's that?" "Why haven't Pinkamena and Rainbow Dash tried getting back yet? I mean, there's several others out there they could form an alliance with."

"That's a good question. And since we've got no idea where they are, they could strike any moment." "Shit! Duck!" Vinyl shouts and shoves me to the ground right before Brimstone crash lands a few yards in front of us. "Ha! That was fun." He exclaims, standing up. "What did you do now?" Nova asks, landing, as Dorliche materializes with a smirk. "That new guy can fight." "What did you do?" I ask, pinching my nose. "Nothing much, just teased him about AJ and his date last night. I made one comment, AJ rolled up her sleeves, and he hit me square in the chest, open-palmed, and sent me flying." He explains. Dorliche face-palms, Vinyl groans, I sigh, and Nova smacks him upside the head, hard.

"You gonna do it again buddy?" I hear Transcendence asks before he, AJ, and AppleBloom teleport. "Na, I just wanted to see if you can hit." Brimstone claims. "He's joking, right?" Transcendence asks, turning to me. "I wish he was." I state with a shrug. "Hi guys!" A familiar voice calls out before Scoots joins us. "hi Scootaloo, care to join our merry band of idiots?" Vinyl asks, indicating the arguing Transcendence and Brimstone. "Uhhhh, I'm good. But I found something in the White Tailed Forest, and I think you guys should really check it out." She claims, looking a bit green. "As in the Elite, or?" I begin. "Get Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Trixie." Scoots replies. "Got it. Dorliche," "I'm on it." He says, disappearing.

A few minutes later, they arrive and we all follow Scootaloo, including Transcendence. "He's over hear." She says as we enter a small clearing. Upon entering, we find Discord, as a statue. "Shit." Twilight says and we all look at her in surprise. "Hay, the grass looks like it's been cut, recently too. I'm gonna go up." Transcendence says, taking off from a kneeling position. "What do ya' see?" Nova asks. "Uhhhh Lightening? You might wanna get up here." He says and I join him. "What?" I ask and he silently points down. "Son of a buck!" I shout, causing those with wings to join us. "This is not good, oh not at all." Fluttershy states because, in the grass, are the words, 'YA' MISSED US?" with the names Pinkamena and Rainbow Dash underneath.

"Princess Celestia must be informed, who else is coming?" I ask, getting nods from Transcendence, Twilight, a "Count me in!" From Apple Jack, "I'm coming, too!" From Trixie. "Those that are coming, gather what you need and meet back here in an hour, got it?" I ask and they all nod before leaving. "What're you gonna do?" Nova asks as we land. "I'm gonna suit up." I reply before taking off to home. Upon reaching home, I rush to my shed and pull open a well hidden trapdoor, which leads underground to a bunker-like room. "I told Princess Luna modifying my armor wasn't a waste of time." I grumble as I put on my suit of armor. It's a lightweight and flexible full-body suit, with almost weightless, yet durable, wing covers, mesh in certain locations so I can transform while wearing it, a helmet with a crescent-moon shaped visor, and two rungs on my back in between my wings, which I place my two swords, one a gift from Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, the other a gift from Nova.

"You're taking both Krach Schlagen(1) and Loyalität(2)?" Nova asks, joining me. "I fear I may need them both. This is a grim situation." I reply, sliding them into place. "Well, good luck. And if shit goes down here we can have Spike send you a message." She claims and I nod before giving her a kiss and going back outside, where I put the helmet on and take off back to the clearing.

* * *

(1) Krach Schlagen = German for 'Raise Hell' and is the gift he received from Nova.

(2) Loyalität = German for 'Loyalty' and is the gift he received from Shining Armor.

Awww shit, Discord got stoned, Chrysalis is with Pinkamena and Rainbow Dash, and Striker gave the vengeful trio new toys.

Let's see how they krach schlagen throughout the rest of this fic, and expect an epic battle at the end, too. XP


	8. A Starting Point

+Transcendence+

"Apple Jack, ya' ready for what's probably gonna end up in a battle with, well." I begin and she nods before unwrapping a large piece of cloth. "That's why I bought this." She states and pulls out a lethal looking dagger. The blade is roughly 9" long, with a 4" handle. The blade is a reddish/bronze color while the handle is a hay color. "Whoa." Is all I can manage as she pulls out a sheathe and puts it on her left hip. "I got it after we changed, losing Big Macintosh made me realize how easily we can lose someone we care 'bout." She explains, opening up a large oak chest. "Anything else?" I ask and she chuckles before pulling out another weapon: A fucking double-barreled, sawed-off shot-gun with a pistol grip.

"Uhhhh." I stammer, jaw agape. "Let me help ya' sugar cube." She says, closing my mouth with a grin. "Where did you get that?" I ask as she pulls out boxes of ammo. "Lightenin', he's a madpony when it comes to making ways to get us ready, though fer what I couldn't tell ya'." She claims. "Maybe he had a gut feeling something like this would happen." I offer and she shrugs before tossing me the gun. "Hope ya' can shoot." She says and I nod, remembering my time in Military School. "I got magic, too." I state and she nods before grabbing onto me and me teleporting us back to the clearing.

"Good, you're back." Lightening says and I open my eyes to see him in a suit of armor with two swords on his back, one a deep cobalt color and the other a red/orange. "The hell?" I ask and he simply puts on a helmet before saying, "Twilight, you and Trixie need to teleport Discord and Apple Jack to Canterlot. Transcendence, you're in the air with me."

For some odd reason, all of us salute him and he groans before taking off, me soon after. "I see AJ gave you the Boom Stick." He states and I nod, figuring he meant the shotgun. "Where I'm from, it's called a shotgun." I reply and he gives a snort. "I say something funny?" "No, it's just you remind me a lot of Vinyl." He claims with a short laugh. "How so?" "Young, somewhat arrogant, headstrong, and not wanting to back down from a fight." He replies. "Wow." I say, amazed. "What?" "That's how my mother always described me. She still does." I claim with a sigh. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see your home again." "That's just it. I'm not sure if I wanna go back."

"It's because of Apple Jack, isn't it?" "Not just her. All of the new friends I've made here. Back home, I lived alone." I explain with a sigh. "I know how you feel. When me and Vinyl were a filly and foal, after we changed, our parents were killed and we were left for dead because of what we were, because of what we are. It was 133 years ago for me, 123 for Vinyl." He states, shocking me. "We had to learn to live on our own. We had to lie, steal, cheat, and in some cases, kill, just to make sure we would make it through. Back then we didn't know how hard we would be to actually kill though, so I'm sure most of it could've been avoided."

His openness startles me and I ask, "You barely know me. Why would you tell me all of this?" "Call it a gut feeling. In the past week or so, you've helped so many, and you didn't even know who most of them were at first. You're way to friendly to strangers, but still help them. No way anyone like you couldn't be trustworthy." "Oh, thanks." With that we finish the flight in silence until Canterlot comes into view. "When we get there, there's gonna be a lot of bowing in your direction." He claims and I groan. "Yea, I figured you would like that." He adds with a laugh as we angle ourselves to the castle.

Upon landing, we find that the girls have already arrived and we're quickly escorted to them. "Wha? Is that an Alicorn?" "Is it a male?" Questions and ones like them are spoken as we pass others in the halls. "It's already a headache." I grumble to Lightening, who just laughs. "You'll get used to it, maybe." He claims as a pair of large doors open up. The first things my eyes notice are AJ and Discord, or rather the statue Discord. "Yup, this has Chrysalis written all over it." AJ says, indicating a large claw mark down Discord's back.

"Then it seems Pinkamena and Rainbow Dash have allied themselves with her." Lightening says, startling the group, as me and him walk over. "So, who was it that found Discord?" Princess Celestia asks, walking over with her sister. "Scootaloo." I say, looking at the claw mark. "And who found the message?" Princess Luna. "That would be Transcendence, Princess." Apple Jack claims and she nods. "Princesses, we need to come up with a plan of either attack or defense. Do you have any suggestions?" Lightening asks, addressing them both.

"We don't know where they are, so we'll just have to wait for now." Princess Celestia states. "Well, Dash's wings were broke when they got away, so they had to have been close to Ponyvile. I say we try and find where they _were_ then go from there." I suggest, tossing the book Lightening gave me back to him. "I suppose. It's a start, at least." Princess Luna states and her sister nods in agreement. "Very well, Lightening. Take 5 soldiers and begin a search." Princess Celestia instructs and he nods before leaving. "What do we do now?" Twilight asks, standing up. "Now, my student, we wait." Celestia claims, looking out one of the large windows.

* * *

And that, is chapter 8. My computer is acting up, not letting me use the upload option of 'copy-n-paste', so I don't know when I'll be able to update next.


	9. Dropping the Royal Guards a few pegs

+Lightening+

"I wonder who I should take with me?" I mumble, walking through the castle and still in my armour. "Well, I'm not busy. Nor will I be for a while." Someone claims before Shining Armour joins me. "I wouldn't want to take you, in case you're needed here, or by Princess Cadence." I reply, grinning near the end. "Uh yea. Sorry. But that's not important. And besides, I've already got permission from Celestia." He claims, handing me a rolled up letter. "That's one member down. Though you do realize I out rank you, right?" This almost causes him to stumble, but he recovers. "A say what? You're joking, right?" "No, I am Lightening Strike, second in command of the Night Elite. I only take orders from Princess Luna. And also Shining Armour, I could take out a full battalion on my own."

"Bull, I don't believe you." He states, stopping and crossing his arms. "oh, if that's the case then would you care for a demonstration?" I ask, popping my knuckles. "And how would you do that?" "Do you have 300 well bodied soldiers?" "There's always two full battalions on call." "Good, call one of them in. I've been neglecting my training a bit." "Alright, be at the Fair grounds in an hour." He says and walks away. "Oh this is gonna be fun." I tell myself, smirking. "Hay!" Someone else shouts and I turn around to see Transcendence running towards me. "Yes?" "Do you know why Shining Armour just stormed by me mumbling something about, and I quote, 'Damned furball thinks he can beat a battalion of our soldiers? Ha!'?" "Yea, I told him I out ranked him, which I do, and he didn't believe me. I mentioned I could beat 300 of his men and he told me to meet them at the fair grounds in an hour. Wanna come watch?"

"Yer darn right, we do." AJ's voice states as her, Trixie, Twilight, and Princess Luna, Celestia, and Cadence find us. "All of you?" I ask and they nod. "And Lightening." "Yes Princess Celestia?" "Please don't kill any of them." "Of course. Most I'll do is pop a shoulder out of place, maybe knock a few out." "Are ye gunna wear that tin can?" AJ asks, hands on her hips, well one on her dagger. "Na, I gotta get to my room here and take it off." I reply before turning around and trotting off.

Upon reaching my room and going in, I take off my armour and undress, putting on a pair of old jeans, my boots, and a long sleeve shirt. "You have too much spare time." Somepony claims before Dorliche materializes, leaning against the wall. "And? What's with the get-up?" I ask, sitting down. He's wearing a black trench coat, a black cowpony hat, black fingerless gloves, a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of black pants, and black boots. "I'm taking a leave of absence, I'll be gone a couple days so stay outta trouble." He explains. "Mind if I ask where your going?"

"Well, I haven't visited home since I was 2'300 years old. I need to get a couple things and I wanna see if the legends of Dorliche the Digger are still alive." He then lets out a laugh before fading away. "I'm almost afraid of what he'll do." I say with a chuckle before leaving my room and making my way to the fairgrounds. Soon the sound of marching is herd and the battalion, with Shining Armour in the lead, peaks a hill, several other ponies watching and following on the side. Soon, I begin to hear murmurings when some see me waiting. "Your late! I was worried yawl gone and chickened out!" I shout, enjoying the flustered look on Shining's face before he can get a reply out. "Nope! We're here, and I apologize for being late. Some of the guys didn't believe me when I told 'em!" He shouts back as I stand up, obviously slouching.

+3rd+

"Oh hoof, I hope we're not late Harmony!" A Pegasus shouts, running on the ground beside his sister, as well as the CMC. "No way we'd miss this, now step on it!" Harmony exclaims, using Scootaloo's old scooter. "He's a madpony. Challenging 300 Royal Guards _and _Shining Armour at once, unarmed?" Scootaloo states with a laugh, the athlete easily keeping up with her old motorized scooter, even after AppleBloom messed with the motor. "Ya sure he can do it?" AppleBloom asks, a grease mark on her left cheek. "Now don't you go doubting Lightening. You've seen what he can do on his own." Sweetie Belle interjects as said Werepony comes into view.

"Yes! It hasn't even started yet!" Little Mac cheers and the group moves faster, arriving a few seconds later. "Hay! AppleBloom!" A loud voice with a southern drawl shouts out and said pony, now 15 like the rest of the CMC, turns to see her older sister flailing an arm. "We'll be up in a sec!" She replies and the group make their way to her and the others from Ponyvile. "Twilight, I got 15 bits says Lightening wipes the floor with 'em." Scootaloo states and the young Alicorn, quick to defend her brother, replies with, "You're on." And shakes her hand, a fierce expression on both mares faces.

"I issued the challenge, so yawl get first move!" Lightening states, his easy-going nature gone and replaced with that of a battle-wise warrior. "Big mistake." Shining claims, loud enough to only be herd by a few of the closer Guards, who all grin as they levitate various things on the grounds. "Fire." The Captain orders and the guards launch their projectiles. "This'll be easy." The Werepony claims with a snort, analyzing the different objects, velocities, and dimensions, a plan quickly formulating. "I gotta thank AJ again fer lettin' me work out on the farm." He states before rushing the nearest projectile, a barrel. "What in Celestia's name?" The Unicorn that launched it asks before, with a cry of, "Return to sender!" from Lightening, the barrel is kicked back with a tremendous amount of strength, breaking free of the Unicorn's magic and roaring right back at him, nailing him square in the head and knocking him out cold.

"What?! He took Darwin with one hit? And from a barrel?!" A familiar flame-maned Pegasus asks in shock, watching the her fellow Wonderbolt return projectiles like it's nothing. "Yea, and it was an empty one, too hoof." another Wonderbolt, this one sporting a sleek blue mane, adds. "Well, I'll be a Diamond Dog's uncle, Soarin." Spitfire says as Lightening begins a drive forward. "So, it looks like you'll be owing me that night out after all." Soarin claims, grinning triumphantly. "Well don't put all your eggs in one basket, buddy." Spitfire replies, getting a chuckle out of her friend.

"Is this all ya got, 'Captain of the Royal Guard'?" Lightening taunts, dodging a wooden beam launched at him, the beam spinning end over end. "Why you cocky, arrogant son of a buck." The Captain grumbles, his face colored red with either rage or embarrassment. "Uh Captain? He's getting closer." A nearby Earth pony claims, looking at the Captain. "Let me see something. Hay Fuzz face!" He shouts and Lightening slows down, but doesn't completely halt. "You got anything 'bout us using our swords?!" He asks. "I'll take whatever ya' throw at me!" The lone warrior replies, regaining the speed he gave up. "Ya' hear that Guards? Throw everything we got at him!" Shining Armour shouts and there's a chorus of swords being drawn.

"He's letting them use their swords? He must have a thing for pain." Transcendence states and AJ laughs before saying, "Not surprisin' he's a bit of ah show-off." "We think he hast either gone insane, or is truly enjoying this." Luna states with a sigh and face-hoof. "Well, he is _your _got-to pony, sister." Celestia claims with a laugh. "I just hope he doesn't hurt any of them too bad." Cadence pleads, covering her eyes but peeking through them with wide-eyed wonder and amazement. "Come on, big bro!" Scootaloo cheers enthusiastically, standing with one foot on her seat, her other on the one in front of her, and a fist in the air.

"Hay sis! This one's fer ya'!" Lightening shouts back before ducking a slash from two guards. "Let's put our heads together, shall we?" He asks before grabbing the two helmeted heads and jerking them together, a dull ringing echoing all through out the grounds, ground audience, and the guests up top. "This looks interestin'. Alright Shadowbolts, let's watch." A darkly colored version of Spitfire orders to the group of 3 other Pegasi and they land on a couple clouds, which somehow bump into the ones the Wonderbolts are residing on. "Oh, it's _you_ four." Spitfire states with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Awww, what's a matter Spitfire? Still sore about losing that race with me?" The Shadowbolts leader, Searfire, taunts with a grin. "Oh, leave that in the past, Searfire, although I do enjoy bringing up her defeated look from time to time." Soarin's counterpart, Searin, states with a smirk. "Oh alright. Flintfoot, Darkfire let's leave the 'Wonderdolts' be and enjoy the moon's strongest warrior." Searfire instructs and the grinning quartet, sharing matching grins, lie down on their cloud's edge to watch.

"How is he not slowing down?" Shining asks himself as Lightening KO's 4 or 5 more troops, his speed never faltering, as he sets his sights on the Captain. "Looks like it's just me, you, and maybe 100-150 of your soldiers left. Care to call this off now before I humiliate you any further?" Lightening asks tauntingly, spinning a helmet on a finger. "Never! Royal Guards, what is our creed?!" Shining Armour shouts, raising to his full height. "Loyalty! Duty! Determination! Selflessness! And Honor!" The remaining Guards shout out as they, too, stand beside their Captain. "So, _still_ think you can beat us?" Shining Armour asks with a defiant look. "Hmmm, never doubted it." The Werepony then chucks the helmet randomly at one of the Guards, nailing him in the chest and knocking the wind out of him.

"Hay Twilight." Scootaloo says, grinning smugly. "It ain't over yet girl, so don't get your feathers in a ruffle." Twilight responds, fingers crossed with the hope her brother can pull this around. "I just now realized something." Transcendence claims, sitting up right and snapping his fingers. "An' what's that, sugarcube?" AJ asks, leaning forward. "Where's Fluttershy at?" He asks, looking at Harmony and Little Macintosh. "She herd about this, but didn't wanna come. Me and Harmony asked and she said yes, but told us to be careful and try to find some familiar faces." Little Mac explains. "Just so happens we herd 'bout this to, and ain't know way I'd miss something like this." Scootaloo adds before AppleBloom shouts, "Duck!" and the group splits, just in time to avoid most Shining's armour crash land where they once stood, along with his sword.

"Sorry up there!" Lightening shouts before Shining's unarmoured fist slams into Lightening's jaw, sending him back half a step. "You may have single-hoofedly defeated 300 Guards, but now that it's just you an' me, I can pull out all the stops." Shining claims with a malicious grin. "You're _finally _gonna stop being boring? Great! I thought you'd beat me by being too easy. And so far, I'm not impressed." He replies, grinning as the Captain's face is screwed up into an expression that could only be described as rage before he sends a large blast of solid magic towards him, which he nimbly dodges with a laugh. "Aim, you proud foal!" Lightening instructs, chucking a chunk of cinderblock at him and clipping his left leg, leaving a bloody wound. "Celestia won't like that." Lightening says to himself before looking at the Sun princess, who's actually got a grin on her face. "I'll deal with it later." He mumbles, rolling to avoid another magic canon.

"You're just gonna sit there and watch?! After he tore that chunk out of his leg?" Twilight asks in slight shook/horror, as her mentor just observes. "Twilight, although he is the Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armour has gotten, how shall I say this, arrogant? As of late. Honestly, I think Lightening here knocking him down a few pegs will do good to snap him back to the old Captain, as well as your brother." Princess Celestia replies, eyes never leaving the two highest ranking officers in the army as the battle. "AS harsh as it may sound, we must agree. Shining Armour's behavior as of late has begun to worry us." Princess Luna adds, watching her greatest warrior dodge the Captain's beams, while managing to get close to him. "CHECKMATE!" Lightening roars before, as a blur, he charges Shining, catching him off guard and driving his shoulder into his chest.

"Oomph!" Shining Armour grunts as he is both knocked to the ground and breathless. He quickly fixes Lightening with a cold glare. "You think you've actually," He doesn't get to finish his statement ,however, as the much more experienced soldier grabs a pressure point in the neck, nocking him unconscious. "Well, who won?" Little Mac asks, all but jumping in his seat in anticipation. He is soon answered as Lightening stands up and turns around, he then lets out a loud howl as he drives a fist into the air above him. "Yea ha! AJ cheers, waving her hat in the air above her as Twilight gives a grinning Scootaloo 15 bits.

The sounds from the crowd are split, one half cheering and the other half booing. "Now about that dinner night?" Soarin asks, raising his eyebrows a couple times. "Argh, fine." Spitfire groans, face-palming. To the surprise of either none or very little, the first two on the field or Scootaloo and Twilight Sparkle. "Well, that was an interesting way to spend a day." Lightening claims with laugh, rolling his shoulders to try and relax them some. "Are you happy, Lightening? His leg is going to take a while to heal because of you." Twilight claims, venom with every word, as she quickly cleans the large wound. The group is soon joined by their friends, as well as the three Princesses.

"well, now that that's out of the way," Princess Celestia begins but goes quiet when a familiar red/orange winged creature lands between Lightening and Celestia. "Uh, hi Nova." Lightening says nervously. If looks could kill, then the Werepony would be deeper than 6 feet, but they can't, so Nova has to substitute. "You reckless moron!" She shouts and delivers a left hook with enough power to send him stumbling four or five feet before falling and making a cloud of dust. "Nice to see you too, Nova." Lightening replies, feeling his shattered cheek bones reassemble. "But you're my reckless moron." Nova adds before her and Lightening lock lips for a second. "Ahem." AJ says, and the two turn to see her and a couple others flush red. "We'll finish this latter." Lightening mumbles into Nova's ear, a suggestive smile on his face.

* * *

HOLY SHIT! This ended up being longer than I though t it would be. Chapter 9 possessed 2'659 words.


	10. Memories Part One

+Dorliche+

-Hmm, should I form outside of town, or go for dramatic and materialize in the square?- I ask myself as my hometown, the town of Anmarethe, comes into sight. -Outside, I don't know if the town's gotten any more advanced or if it's still the same log house, dirt floor place I left.- I answer myself seconds later before forming behind a thick tree and walking into town, hat pulled low to cover my crimson/bloodshot eyes. As soon as I enter, I receive looks, some of worry, some curiosity, but my favorite of all, fear. -They may not know who or what I am, but they can already tell something's off about me.- I think with a smirk as I head for the library.

"Oh, wel, come." The librarian, and elderly Unicorn states as I walk in, only to find herself tripping over her words. "That happens a lot ma'am. Do you know where I might find material relating to 'Dorliche the Digger'?" At the mere mention of this nickname, she pales slightly, but points to a section in the back. "If I may ask, why do you want to know anything about that, that, that thing?" She asks. "Call it a refresher." I reply, lifting the brim of my hat reveal to her my eyes. "You're him." She says with a gasp of horror. I simply grin before making the 'shush' motion and heading to the section she pointed to.

"It seems I've got a couple biographies I never knew about, interesting." I mumble, but pass over them as I look for one book specifically. "Here we are." I state, pulling down a large leather-bound book. "I haven't seen you in ages." I claim, blowing the dust off to reveal the words, 'Keys to the Past.' I don't bother reading anything, instead I skip right to a page half-way through. "It's still here? After all these centuries." I claim with a chuckle as I remove the old key and slip it into my pocket. I then return the book and, almost passing the librarian, who looks like she saw a ghost, I tip my hat and make the 'shush' gesture again, and walk out, whistling for no real reason.

"Now, I just hope the tool of my trade is where I locked it." I mumble, but loud enough for some close to edge away. I just chuckle as I continue towards my second destination: The Anmarethe Cemetery. As soon as I step inside the cemetery's large, wrought iron gates, I get that strange feeling I always do upon entering hallowed ground. I take a couple more steps before stopping and sighing. "What do you want?" I ask, turning around to see a young colt Pegasus, maybe 8 or 9. He's got shoulder length silver hair, his eyes hidden behind a dully gleaming wall, and a pale complexion. His clothes are an old and well worn dark green traveling cloak with a hood, his shirt and pants look like they were made out of a potato bag, and his shoes are as I expected, a pair of leather sandals.

"I asked you a question. What do you want?" I repeat, wondering if he's disabled in some way. He moves his left arm and that's when I notice the dagger on his belt. "I hope you weren't thinking of killing me with that so you can see if I had anything valuable?" I ask and he goes tense before saying, in a voice much like my own, "I don't want any trouble, sir. My sister's sick an' ah can't afford the medicine she needs." "Hmm, could you tell me her symptoms?" I ask, surprising the child. "Well, she, uh, she got ah fever, has fer almost ah month now, she finds it hard ta breathe, an' she'll cough up this gunk ev'ry now an' then." He explains, all the while I'm searching for possibilities until I settle on the most logical one. "Sounds like Pneumonia. How long has she been sick?" I ask, expecting what I think.

"Almost ah month now. Sir, is there anything ya can do ta help her? She's the only family I got, same me her." He asks, a hint of hope in his voice. "Yes, I can help her, lead the way child." I say, standing up. "Thank ya so much sir. An' mah name's Shadow Sky." He says, and, I'm not real sure why, but that name seems to bring a feeling of nostalgia. -Of course, that's what his name would've been.- I think, remembering back to a long time ago.

+Flash-Back 3rd+

"Dorliche, have you herd the news?" A mare Pegasus with a silver coat, a sky blue mane and tail, and a pair of deep grey eyes. "What news is that ,SilverWind?" A Dorliche ,about 22 years old ask ,turning around. "It's going to be a colt." The mare, SilverWind, claims with a smile as she walks into the room, signs of a foal obvious. "Are you sure?" The young Dorliche asks, rushing over to his mate with a smile. "Yes, it's a colt." She replies and Dorliche's cries of joy could be herd throughout the entire town of Anmarethe. The two nuzzle each other a minute before SilverWind looks into Dorliche's eyes and states, "He'll need a name, you know." Almost as soon as she says this, Dorliche looks out the front room window, into the night sky and all the stars in it.

Suddenly, a large cloud passes in front of the moon and stars, giving the appearance of the sky having a shadow. "I got it." Dorliche claims, turning once again to his pregnant mate. "Yes?" SilverWind asks, a hint of anticipation in her voice. "His name, Shadow Sky." The then-mortal Unicorn states and SilverWind nod. "Shadow Sky, it's beautiful." She says and the two of them turn to watch the large cloud move out of the way of the moon, only for a far more sinister shape to take it's place. "What in Gaia's name?" Dorliche asks as the object begins to get larger, or more accurately, closer.

The two mates hesitantly leave their home to be outside and get a better view, several others doing the same. "Hay Dorliche, SilverWind!" Somepony shouts before an Earth pony trots over to them. "Limestone, what do you suppose it is?" SilverWind asks the green Earth pony. "I don't know." He replies. Mere minutes later, the thing starts to turn, allowing the ponies to view what could only be described as something from a nightmare: It's jet-black body was painted with small pinpricks of white, allowing it to blend in flawlessly with the void of space. Several turrets adorn it's hull, a large dome on either side.

Suddenly, a loud hiss is herd as pressurized pneumatic locks in the dome facing the ponies release, the dome slides in half to reveal a large barrel. "What in Equestria?" Dorliche asks nopony in particular. Soon, a green light can be seen in the very back of the barrel and, as I gets closer, several ponies finally realize what it is. "It's a Hyborian warship." Limestone claims, fear apparent in his voice and all over his face. "This is it then, isn't it?" SilverWind asks, regretting becoming pregnant. "I guess it is. All we can do is hope it's over quickly." Dorliche claims, a tear rolling down his cheek. Not for him, but for Shadow Sky. As the canon gets ready to fire, the couple wrap around each other. As soon as the beam is released, but a split second before it connects with the village, the two say a name, putting all their love and life into it.

"Shadow Sky."

And then the beam hits, destroying the original town of Anmarethe and it's inhabitants in a single blow.

+Present Time-Dorliche+

As a tear rolls down my scarred and maimed face, I look up, knowing that the ones that took away my life are still out there, possibly waiting to strike again. "Wherever you are, I will have my revenge on you." I say, barely audible. The rest of our trip is in silence and we arrive at a run-down, old hut. "Is this where you two live?" I ask as we enter. "Yea, it's not much but it's home." Shadow claims, removing the cloak. As soon as the cloak is removed, I finally see his eyes. -They're two different colors.- I think as he turns to face me. His left eye is a deep soothing grey, while his right is crimson and bloodshot.

"Who, who're your parents?" I ask, a feeling telling me I already know the answer. "They were a Pegasus named SilverWind and a Unicorn named Dorliche. Why do you ask?" "Because, you have both our eyes." I state and remove my hat, my eyes locking onto him. "Shadow, are you back?" A wheezy, yet identifiably a mare's, asks and the two look towards a back room before going in it.

* * *

Dorliche, out of all of my pony OC's, he has the saddest backstory.

Who or what are the Hyborians? And why have they been gone for over 60'000 years? Where have they been?

And lastly, meeting the son he would've had several thousand years ago. How did Shadow Sky come into existence if he was killed before being born? And what about his sister, whose name has not yet been revealed?

I honestly didn't expect Dorliche's personal part to be longer than one chapter, wow. Well, he's my oldest OC, so he'd have a pretty long history.


	11. Memories Part Two

+Dorliche+

"Yea Misty, I'm here. An' I brought someone that can help ya'." Shadow explains and the filly, also a Pegasus, turns to me and I see eyes that are a milky white. -She's blind.- I think before she asks, "Hello. My name is MistyWind. What's your name?" -Her voice. It's impossible.- I think, the filly's voice a perfect match of SilverWind. She even looks like her, too. A silver coat with small splashes of dark blue, a sky blue mane and tail, and that same air of calm. "Can ya' really help her?" Shadow asks nervously and I nod. "Before I can however, there's one thing I need first." I explain and the two nod. "Have either of you herd the legends and myths of the gravedigger, 'Dorliche the Digger'?" I ask. "Yes, we know of the legends and myths. We've herd that he'll spirit you away in the middle of the night to the afterlife." Misty states and I'm about to say something when Shadow speaks up.

"But we don't believe so. We believe he is just trying replace something that was ripped from his life before he truly even had it. A child." He states and I let out a pent up breath I hadn't noticed I had. "Why do you ask?" Misty asks, head to the side, an expression of curiosity and wonderment on her face. "Because, all this time I hadn't realized what joy children can bring into a life." I see their expressions go from what they were, to confusion. "And just so we're clear, I've never 'spirited away anypony in the middle of the night to the afterlife.' But these several centuries have been a lonely burden." I finish and see their expressions change once again, this time to realization.

"You mean, you're?" Shadow Sky begins, but I cut him off by fading into a cloud of dust, reappearing next to MistyWind. "Yes, I am Dorliche the Digger. Now let me see what I can do about your illness." I say in a sympathetic tone as I place my hands on her, one on her lungs, the other on her stomach. Soon, a green aura becomes visible, startling the Pegasus colt. I then begin to 'feel' around her lungs, quickly finding the cause of her sickness.

-It's mostly in her lungs, good. It'll take less time to wipe it out.- I think as a large portion of the green aura breaks off and sinks into her chest. I then move to her stomach, where I find the sickness in two groups, they becoming quick targets for my magic. "It's done, it's gone." I claim, an hour later, wiping my brow from the effort I put into making sure every single trace of the pneumonia was annihilated from the filly's body. "Here, drink." Shadow instructs, handing me a cup of water, which I quickly chug.

After an awkward silence, Misty finally speaks up. "Why did you agree to help? You don't even know who we are." She asks, looking at me with sightless eyes. I sigh and lay back against the wooden wall. "Better get comfortable, cause it's a long story." I claim and begin my story, beginning with when I first met SilverWind, and ending with the attack of the Hyborian war cruiser. "And the fact that you two are here, in front of me, leads me to believe that Gaia has been paying quite a bit of attention to me." I finish and look at their faces.

"So, what do we do now?" Shadow asks ,nervously shifting on his feet. "Night's come and I need to get what I truly came here for. You two get some rest because tomorrow, I'm taking you both with me back to Canterlot." I state, standing up. "Canterlot? What will they think? Oh, what will the Princesses think?" Misty starts, stopping only after I say, "Misty, stop talking, take a few deep breaths, and relax. I know the Princesses." This calms her down and she soon falls asleep, her brother close after. As I fade into a cloud and phase through a wall, I begin thinking of dozens of ways this could all be a hallucination, that I'd truly, finally, gone insane.

'You're still quite sane, my love.' A musical voice claims and I stop, the voice is SilverWind. "SilverWind? Where are you?" I ask after reforming and spinning around in circles. 'Dorliche, I have always been with you. But for this time, follow the voice of Goddess Gaia.' "What voice? SilverWind, please tell me." I beg, tears welling in my eyes. Suddenly, I hear a song that I had not herd since I was a little colt.

Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to lay your sleepy head  
Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to go to bed

Ignoring any and everything else, I tear off in the direction I hear my love's voice coming from, praying that it will be her and it's not just her voice. I then take notice of the fact that all the animals in the forest were awake, their calls mingling yet not being able to drown out the singing.

Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to lay your sleepy head  
Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to go to bed

-It's as if Gaia herself was in the woods right now.- I think, quickening my pace as the song gets louder, meaning closer.

Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to lay your sleepy head  
Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to go to bed

As soon as I hear the last line, I burst through a bush to find the one I was searching for. "SilverWind." I say before falling to my knees. 'Hello Dorliche. I've missed you." SilverWind claims and the sound of hooves on pine needles reaches me at almost the same time she does. Afraid she might suddenly vanish, I quickly wrap her in my arms, burying my face in her lavender scented mane as she rubs my back. After a while I open my eyes and find myself staring strait into hers. 'There, there. Don't fret." She instructs, using a hoof to wipe off several tears.

"SilverWind, I've missed you so much my love." I claim and she nods. 'Yes, you have waited a long time to be reunited. As have I. Longer than the lives of Discord, Celestia, and Luna.' "Why now? When things are relatively calm?" I ask and she sighs before pointing to a star in the night sky. 'You see that star there? Third from the tip of the beak of the Phoenix?" She asks. "Yes, what about it?" As if in reply, the star moved a considerable distance: the middle of the nose on the Manticor.

"What was that?" I ask, my soldiers instincts telling me what I had feared/waited/hoped for. 'The Hyborian have returned.' She states in a somber tone. "But what can I do alone?" I ask and she sighs. 'Well, that is a good question. And the answer is not very much. But remember, you have friends to support you, both old and new. Upon collecting your item, quickly return to the kids and tell them there's been a change of plan. Also, may Gaia be with you.' with that final sentence, we lean share a kiss before I feel a new power course through my body.

'The gift of Gaia.' SilverWind claims, her voice now an echo. "Never forget the past, always push towards the future, enjoy the present." I mumble this all through the forest until I come to a decent sized tombstone in the middle of a clearing. "It's here." I tell my self before grabbing the tombstone and jerking it, along with a long object, free from the ground. "It's time for a second coming." I say as I clutch the object with all my strength. The item was the first thing I ever received from SilverWind, the tool of my trade. This shovel is as old as me, and twice as used.

"Time for Dorliche the Digger to start filling some of those graves he made." I state before becoming a cloud and speeding towards the small home with the two children asleep in it. As soon as I get back, I wake the children and tell them what I was told to tell them. The entire time, Shadow's eyes never leave my cutie mark on my collar bone. Not wanting to ask him why, I look at it my self. My cutie mark is there, but so is a new mark. This one looks like a set of rings inside each other, the outside one containing a spatter of shining specks.

"SilverWind." I murmur as Shadow finishes packing his and Misty's few belongings. "Come on, we gotta go." I claim, a bit of urgency in my voice, before the three of us are turned into a large, yet barely noticeable, cloud that has one destination in mind: Canterlot, and quick.

* * *

A bit more light is shined on or Zombie Pony. What did he gain? What else has he lost? What else will Equestria lose? And what will the Hyborian bring?

I've realized something, Dorliche is an OC of mine that, in two chapters, you learn more about than Lightening Strike in the entirety of In The Rainbow Factory.

And no, I have not forgotten our group psychos and Changeling Queen, I just altered away from them.


	12. The Three Lunatics

+Unknown Location+

"Come on, when do we get to start the carnage?" Dash whines, for the umpteenth time that day. "Dash, I am on my last nerve. Now zip it unless you wish to feed my Changelings!" Queen Chrysalis barks, two Changelings by her side. "Calm your nerves, you two. We don't need to be trying to kill each other." Pinkamena states, entering the room, fresh blood once again covering her apron and elbow length rubber gloves. "Ya' know, I've been wondering where the hell all that blood keeps coming from." Dash says, putting a finger under her chin. "I am curious as well." Chrysalis adds. The pink pony simply grins before making the 'come here' gesture and leading the two through a door and down a flight of steps. "Uh wow. You've been busy." Dash states, looking at all the devices set up around the room.

"Indeed, though finding 'volunteers' is difficult." Pinkamena claims with a sigh, getting a chuckle from the duo behind her. "So what _have_ you been doing down here? Quite often I hear screams mingling with metallic shrieks." Chrysalis asks, eyeing the remains of a Royal Guard, hanging on the wall from chains. "Please, kill me." The large Unicorn groans, pain filling every fiber of his being.

"How is he still alive?" Dash asks, walking around the Unicorn, which is missing most of his internal organs. "Which brings us to why I'm often covered in blood!" Pinkamena cheers with a clap before barreling into a side room. "She is your, friend." Chrysalis states, looking at a bemused Dash with a cocked eyebrow. "Eh, some days I wanna slice her up, other's. Well, let's not go there." The Pegasus states, slightly blushing. "No comment?" The Changeling Queen offers, a smirk dancing across her face as the third member returns, pushing something. "And, voilà!" She states, jerking the off a sheet to reveal what looks like just a pile of scrap. "And, we are looking at _what _exactly?" Dash asks, not impressed.

"Our eyes and ears on the inside, watch." The pink psycho instructs before tapping a couple buttons on a holo-pad, and the pile turns into three small cameras mounted on 3 stick like legs. "Still doesn't explain the blood." Dash states. "Maybe this will. Put those on." Pinkamena instructs, indicating a pile of aprons, elbow gloves, and goggles. "Now the fun starts!" Pinkamena shouts with an insane glee before tapping a few more buttons. Out of the robots, two saw blades unfold out from the left and right. "Forward, kill." She says and taps one button. Suddenly the robots leap at the Guard, saw blades whirring as they star to shred what's left of the Unicorn.

True to her expectations, the rotating blades spew blood, gristle, and bones out back, covering the group until Pinkamena calls the bots off. "That answer your question?" She asks with a smug grin as the bots walk back onto the tray and turn into simple spheres. "They're brilliant." Chrysalis commends. "Hell yea! Anyone up for another go?!" Dash asked, pumped after the brutal death she just witnessed.

"Good news, everybody!" Striker's voice echoes through the base, and after removing the bloody gear, they head up stairs in good humor. "The way those blades just ripped into him!" Dash shouts, getting Striker's attention. "Sounds like I missed some party." He says, an eyebrow raised. In response, Pinkamena pulls out the holo-pad and taps a few things. Soon, a whirring sound is herd as the three bots join them, a propeller on top keeping them aloft before they land on a table. "You got them fully operational?" Striker asks, skeptically. "More or less, they got a few bugs but I can fix those in a couple days." The mad doctor explains. As if to prove her point, the three bots begin to almost argue with each other.

"What, the fuck." Chrysalis asks and one of them turns around and, using it's small 5 fingered arms and hands, gives her the bird before being smacked by one of the others. "It's their AI's, or Artificial Intelligence programs. I based them off of us, actually." She explains with a grin as one of 'em picks up and throws another off the table, only to get a scalpel launched at it by the one on the ground. "Let me guess, that one's you right?" Striker asks, indicating the scalpel thrower. "Bingo, the one that gave Chrysie the bird is Dash's, and the last one is Chrysie." Pinkamena explains, then puts a finger to her chin. "Maybe if I gave voice modulators." "NO!" The other three yell as one. "Hmph, fine. Maybe I'll do a simulation." She states, the last part more to herself than the group.

"Any who, what the fuck was with the, 'Good news, everybody'?" Dash asks, waving her hands above her head. "Actually, it's more along the lines of Intel." He claims, watching the small bots with amusement as they resume arguing. "It seems Equestria has a visitor from, get this, another dimension." At that, the room goes dead quiet, even the AI's being motionless. "I WONDER WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE ON THE INSIDE!" Comes Pinkamena's deranged shout from in her Loony Lab downstairs, followed by the sound of a chainsaw coming to life. "Okay, she _seriously_ scares the living fuck outta me." Striker states and the other two laugh.

"What's so damn funny?" He demands. "If you thought _that _was scary, you do not want to be here on a bad day." Dash claims, holding back a laugh. The confused double agent looks to Chrysalis, only to find her in the same situation as Dash: Wanting to laugh her ass off but holding it in. As a last ditch effort, he turns to the AIs. The Pinkamena one just shrugs while the other two are doing what could possibly laughing. "Yawl are not helping. I'm gone." He states, sweat-dropping, before leaving the underground complex.

* * *

It figures Pinkamena would be the Mad Scientist in their group... Emphasis on 'Mad'.

Yes, the little kill-bots and the AI idea hit me after watching My Little Portal.


	13. A Talk

+Transcendence+

"Hay, get yer flank outta bed!" I hear AJ demand, but I just roll over. Big mistake. "Fine, have it yer way." She sighs before I hear a large crack and am shot out of bed and onto the floor. "What is it?" I ask, standing up. "Princess Celestia just called fer ah meetin', she requested you personally." She explains and I jump into action, getting dressed in my nicest clothes, making sure my mane is presentable, and am about to walk out when AJ blocks the door.

"Ya were the one that wanted me to hurry, and now yer blocking my way. Any reason why?" I ask, arms crossed. "Listen, if it comes to ah full-blown battle, I just want ya to know, that, um." She begins, but starts tripping over her words. "Well?" I ask, starting to get annoyed. "To hell with it!" She growls before wrapping her arms around me and pulling me in, our lips meeting. It's only a few seconds until she pulls away, but it feels like hours. "Good luck." She says, redder than an apple, before taking off down the hall.

Out of nowhere, I get the sudden urge to do something incredibly stupid. "YEE-HAA!" I shout at the top of my lungs and jump up to kick my heels. "Do I even wanna know?" a smug voice asks and, without turning around. "How did you get in the Castle, let alone Canterlot, Rainbow Dash?" I ask and turn on my heels, only to see a small, three-legged robot. "Oh, I'm not really there. But there is a couple more of these running, flying, or floating around the castle."

"What's so special about you? You're just a damn Unicorn." Another voice huffs before another of the bots floats up to eye level. Instead of the sleek, cyan paint job on the other one, this one is pink with a red cross on it. "A medic?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. "Fuck no." The pink one states before a slot in the crosses center opens up, a small arm extending with a scalpel in five mini-fingers. "I just like to create things, and cause slow, agonizing pain." The female on the other end says.

"Oh, I guess you must be Pinkamena, correct? If so, then give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush these two bots and take them to the Princesses?" I ask. "Because Chrysie is following that sweet southern fillyfriend of yours. And I wouldn't want anything to happen to AJ." Dash states, and I can almost see the smirk on her face. "You so much as _touch_ her, I'll find you myself and rip you both limb from limb. Understand?" I growl, hands wanting to crush the devices.

The pink one shudders for some odd reason. "Ohhh, now I have to clean myself up. That's the most excited I've been in days. I wonder what you'd do if we met on friendlier grounds?" Pinkamena asks before a squishing sound is herd, one that quickly gets faster. I silently spread my wings, blushing at what I _know_ she's doing. "Holy fucking shit." Comes from Dash before I take off, worried about Apple Jack but needing to hurry to the meeting.

"The hell took you?" Lightening asks when I finally get to my destination. "Ah got uh, caught up in something." I state, feeling my cheeks slightly redden. "Did ya' have fun?" He asks, grinning. "Not like that." I claim, before smacking him on the back of the head, followed by Nova doing the same. "Ya' know I herd that, right?" She grumbles as we all sit down. "Where's Dorliche and Princess Celestia?" Someone asks as Brimstone takes the seat to my left. "So, how's AJ?" He asks, grinning smugly. "Oh shit." Nova mumbles.

I silently charge my fist with magic and slam it into his head, sending him across the room and slamming into a wall, cracking it. "How the fuck was your trip? Want to go on a longer one?" I growl, both hands and horn glowing blue with magic. "Calm down." Lightening instructs grabbing my shoulder. "Fine." I grumble, sitting down. At this moment, Princess Celestia enters the room, followed by Dorliche. "Now where are we?" A young female asks and I notice the two young Pegasi behind him. "We're home, Misty." Dorliche claims as I take in the new two.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND STOP!

Next chapter is going to be a time skip. Sorry, but I'm really wanting to get to Ch. 15.

Why that specific one? One word: Lemon.

A couple more reasons: Smut, hot, steamy, ya' get the image?


	14. Double Smut!

+Time-Skip/One week before Nightmare Night.+

-Transcendence-

"Hay AJ." I say, looking at the small home we'd spent the past couple months repairing. "Yea sugar cube?" She asks, sitting on a log next to me. "Thanks, for everything." I say and pull two bottles of Apple Cider from a cooler, giving one to her. "I didn't know ya' had these in there." She states, giving me an accusing glare. "Cause I knew you'd down 'em both." I reply, opening mine with a grin. "Yea, you're probably right." She claims, opening her own. "Ya' know, I'm surprised we finished this in only two months." I state, looking up to the sky.

"So am ah." She claims, resting her head on my shoulder. "Hay sugar cube?" She asks, looking up at me. "Yea, something wrong?" "Uh, well, um." She stammers, blushing ferociously. "What's wrong?" I ask, giving her a curious glance. "Well, um it's just that. If ya want, I'm ready." She mumbles, looking at her lap. "Are, are you sure?" I ask after a couple minutes. "Yea, I'm sure." She replies, nervousness fading. "Alright." I reply and we enter the newly finished home and go strait to my room, which already has a very large bed in it.

+3rd+

The two quickly begin making out and they fall onto the bed. after they break apart for some air, Transcendence notices something in AppleJack's eyes that wasn't there previously: A burning fire of either passion, lust, or both. The two resume their mouth battle and their tongues get involved. As they fight for oral dominance, they lose their shoes, socks, and pants. Upon breaking apart for a second time, there's a long strand of saliva connecting their mouths and their shirts are removed and tossed aside.

"Are you _sure_ you really want to go through with this?" Transcendence asks, bitting his lower lip. In reply, she just reconnects their lips, breaking apart a few seconds later. "Alright." Transcendence says with a nod before AJ gets off him so they can remove their underwear. As he expected, AJ's fit and very toned, something she got from several years working on the farm. She then gets down and licks his member, making him shudder.

She soon begins to speed up and starts taking the tip into her mouth. "Uhhhh." Transcendence states with a shuddering breath as she takes it all in, deep throating him. She wraps her tongue around his shaft, applying or loosening pressure sporadically for increased pleasure. "Oh, sweet cider." He shudders as she starts contacting her throat. "Uh, I think I'm close." He claims with a sigh and she redoubles her efforts. AppleJacks's efforts are soon rewarded as Transcendence looses control and spits his seed in her mouth and down her throat, her swallowing most of it.

"Well, ya looked like ya enjoyed that." AJ claims with a smirk. "I think you're right." Transcendence replies before catching her by surprise, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up, him sliding down and the two flipping over. "You sneaky devil." AJ says with a grin that Transcendence returns before rubbing her lips with a finger, causing her to sigh with pleasure. He then slowly slides one finger in her wet folds and begins to rub along her walls, making her slightly squirm. He then does something that almost causes her to lose it, he shoves his tongue inside her, causing her to wrap her legs around his head, keeping him close and unable to move back.

Transcendence just chuckles before beginning an assault on her now swollen labia, occasionally nipping it with his teeth. "Transcendence, I'm ah gonna," She doesn't finish her sentence as he bites down on her labia, causing her walls to seize his tongue and open the flood gates, flooding his mouth with the taste of apple cider. "Ah hope that's not it." AppleJack states with a sigh. "Nope, not for a while." Transcendence claims, smirking, as he gets back up beside AJ. She just groans in false annoyance before rolling him over on his back and positioning herself above his throbbing member.

She begins to lower herself down, her already sopping wet folds accepting it easily with little pain. When she gets it in, she waits a few seconds before she slowly rises, going back down when she gets to his tip. After a few minutes, she gets a good speed going and starts groping her breasts as Transcendence keeps her steady by holding onto her hips, going up as she comes down, going down as she goes up. Suddenly Transcendence starts going faster, making AJ let go of one of her breasts, which she places flat on his chest, to keep her balance. This is followed by Transcendence sitting up and he begins to bite on her neck, leaving a couple hickies. After a couple of minutes of that, he starts to bite her nipple, sending pleasure throughout her body.

"Ah, I'm close." She grunts, not wanting to yet climax. "Ah think I am, too." Transcendence replies and the two go faster. Suddenly, AJ's walls clamp shut on his member as she reachers her climax. While her fluids soak his crotch, his pleasure peaks and he begins shooting rope after rope of warm seed into her, her walls milking him for everything he can give. After the high from their orgasm, AppleJack pulls off and crawls up beside Transcendence, exhausted. "Night." She mumbles before passing out. "It's only 5 in the afternoon." Transcendence replies with a quiet chuckle before pulling the blanket over their nude bodies and drifting off as well.

Unknown to the two lovers, their entire act was watched by a certain cyan robot. "Shit, that was hot." Rainbow Dash claims, back in her room. "I came just watching." She states, rubbing her now soaked crotch through her spandex shorts. "Somepony's been naughty." Another voice claims, startling Dash, as Pinkamena rest her head on Dash's right shoulder from behind. "How, how long have you been there?" Dash asks, panicked. "Since the beginning, and I gotta admit that it was indeed, _hot_. Though it looks like you had some fun, too." She claims before doing something completely unexpected: shoving her left hand in Dash's shorts and rubbing her drenched lips, causing the Pegasus to shudder as she's probed by Pinkamena's middle and index fingers.

"Wow, you _are _excited, aren't you?" Pinkamena asks with a chuckle as she pulls her hand out and licks the fluids off. "Oh fuck." Dash shudders before Pinkamena spins her chair around, their lips connecting with an audible smack. almost by instinct, their tongues begin fighting for dominance, Dash eventually giving up to the others experience. When they separate, there's a strand of saliva stretching between their tongues. "Shall we take this to the bed?" Dash asks coyly and is dragged to her bed, where the two strip down and resume their make out session, their hands running through each other's hair while they grind against each other.

"If I would've known, I'd have tried something a _long_ time ago." Dash claims when they split again. Her partner just grins before flipping them around, Dash sliding down a bit, and Pinkamena spreading her legs and lips. Dash obediently begins to eat her out, using two fingers on her right hand to finger Pinkamena, her left hand fingering herself. Recalling her experiences with Gilda, Dash quickly discovers multiple sweet spots within a couple minutes. "Who would've guessed you were this sensitive." Dash jokes with a grin before resuming.

As the receiver, Pinkamena gropes her breasts as Dash works her magic between her legs. "Oh fuck." Pinkamena moans as Dash begins scraping her teeth against her clit and repeatedly hitting two of her more sensitive spots simultaneously. Suddenly, Pinkamena puts a hand on Dash's head and wraps her legs around the back of her head, pulling her in closer and digging her tongue in deeper, as Pinkamena peaks, causing Dash to as well. Pinkamena's fluids soak her inner thighs and Dash's face. "I do enjoy the taste of cotton candy." Dash claims with a smirk as she crawls up Pinkamena's body, their lips connecting again. "So do I." Pinkamena replies with a grin before rolling over on top and pinning Dash's wrists to the bed.

"Why you crafty bitch." Dash claims before Pinkamena begins to bite on one of her nipples and restarting the grinding, but a lot rougher. "Oh come on, that's, ungh, not fair." Dash pants. "Fair? Who said anything about this being fair?" Pinkamena replies with a sly grin before starting on the other nipple. "You're, uh, good." Dash pants, starting to sweat from the grinding motion. "You think all I do is cut my victims? I get some fun out of some." She replies before sliding down Dash's body. Instead of simply eating her out, however, she spins around, so that they're in the 69 position. "With an offer like this, how can I say no?" Dash asks with a chuckle before diving into the sopping wet folds mere inches above her face.

Soon, the two increase their speeds, going at two different speeds but both enjoying it immensely. But alas, their fun must pass, and the two reach their peaks, filling each other's mouths and covering their faces with fluids. "Shit, that was fun." Pinkamena gasps, then laughs. "I know, maybe we should od it again." Dash suggests, wiggling her eyebrows and getting another laugh from her friend-turned-lover. "Hell, you've got my vote." Pinkamena claims before dragging herself up to lie beside Dash and crashes, Dash close behind.

* * *

HA! I lied, smut this chapter! I actually was laughing when typing the RainbowPie scene, which is why it took me a while.


	15. The Next Day

+Transcendence+

Waking up the next morning, I turn and see AppleJack sound asleep and against my side with a smile on her face. "Yesterday really did happen." I mumble, brushing a strand of hair out of her face before slowly slipping out of bed, grabbing a pair of what pass as cargo shorts and a shirt with a wolf on it, then head to the shower. "I wonder if Scootaloo's game for a race." I say to myself, thinking to the skateboard I made. I just shake my head before shutting the water off, drying off, and getting dressed. After leaving the bathroom, I head to the kitchen and begin making breakfast. Soon, the water turns back on, signaling that AppleJack's awake.

"Mornin' sugar." AppleJack says as she walks into the dining room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hungry?" I ask, carrying two plates of food to the table, where she sits down. "Darn right." She replies, grinning, as I set a plate in front of her, sitting down across her at the small table. "Is there anything big planned today?" I ask after a few minutes. "No, why? Got something ya need to do?" "Not really. Although I _am_ wondering if Scootaloo and ShadowSky are busy." "Why's that?" "Remember that thing I was making?" "You mean that plank with wheels? Yea." "Alright. Cause I hope the two of them are up for a race." I explain, grinning.

"Oh, I think they'll be in. They should be in Cloudsdale." AppleJack claims and I nod. We finish breakfast, and after I do the dishes, I grab my skateboard out of the front closet, and we head out. "I'll see ya' later." I tell her when we get close to town. "Have fun, sugar." She replies before, after a kiss, I fly up to Cloudsdale. "Hay, have you seen a Pegasus by the name of Scootaloo?" I ask one of Cloudsdale's guards. "Yes, her and the ones named ShadowSky, MistyWind, and Dorliche are at the park." The guard replies, pointing to the left.

"Thank you." "Not a problem, your majesty." He replies with a bow, causing me to face-palm. He just gives me an odd look before I walk off. "Oh, hello Transcendence. What are you doing here?" Dorliche asks, his lighter-than-air genetics allowing him to walk on the clouds. "Not much, just wondering if Scootaloo and ShadowSky are interested in a race." I reply and the two jerk around to look at me. "Definitely." Scootaloo confirms with a grin and nod. ShadowSky looks to Dorliche, who nods. "I'm in." ShadowSky replies. "Great, although there's a couple catches. One, no flying or magic and two, you gotta be on wheels." I explain.

In reply, Scootaloo pulls out a scooter and ShadowSky reveals a pair of skates. "Well, alrighty then. Any idea for a track?" I ask and the trio face-palms. "How about from the statue of the Elite to the edge of town, and back?" Someone suggests and Lightening walks into view. "Sounds good to me." ShadowSky affirms with a nod. "Cool, then lets go." I instruct and the five of us drop through the clouds, flying to the statue. "Where're your wheels?" Scootaloo asks as we line up. "Right here." I reply and pull my skateboard out of the bag. "That actually looks cool." ShadowSky states as people starte to notice us.

+3rd+

"Alright, you three. The rules are simple. No magic and no flying. First one to the edge of town and back wins. Ready?" Dorliche asks and they all nod. "Alright. GO!" He shouts and the three of them shoot off, ShadowSky slightly in the lead. As they fight for first, Transcendence looks for a place to grind. "There we go." He says and angles towards a handrail. "Up we go." He states and Ollie's up onto it, sparks flying behind him. "What the hoof?" Scootaloo asks as he goes sliding by them. "See ya'!" He calls back before jumping off. "Okay, that was cool." ShadowSky states and jumps over a couple sacs of something on the ground. "I gotta jet!" Transcendence shouts after turning to look at the two behind him. "Look out!" Scootaloo shouts and Transcendence turns around in time to see two Earth ponies carrying a large crate across the road. "Shit." Transcendence states before leaning down, grabbing one edge of his board, and jumping up, pulling off a perfect 520 degree kick flip over the obstacle and landing on all four wheels.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" ShadowSky shouts with a smile before he slides under the crate and Scootaloo goes around it, dropping to last. -There's the edge of town.- Transcendence thinks before speeding up and doing a wall-plant to reverse direction, rolling between the other two a few seconds later. "Hay Coleridge?" One of the Earth pony movers asks. "What's up, Daytona?" The other asks. "I hope them kids don't come back by." "Same here. Lets get." That's as far as he gets before Transcendence comes back. Instead of bringing the board over with him, he jumps and lets it go under, landing back on it after clearing the crate. "Whatever that is, he's good with it." Lightening claims, watching Transcendence land back on the skateboard.

Getting an idea, Transcendence increases his speed and angles to the stump of a thin tree. "Now what's he doin'?" AJ asks before he jumps up, lands on the top center of the stump, which is 4 or 5 inches wide, and begins a Natas Spin. "Now he's just showing off." Dorliche claims with a chuckle before Transcendence kicks off, landing right next to AJ, Lightening, and Dorliche, Scootaloo and ShadowSky arriving a round 11 or 12 seconds later.

+Transcendence+

"Dude, how did you do that stuff?" Someone asks and I turn to see Vinyl with a darker skinned woman. The other woman's maybe 5'7", long brown hair and tail, and purple eyes. She's wearing a purple bow-tie on a white collar, a tan dress shirt, tan dress pants, and tan dress shoes. "A _lot_ of practice and falling off. And who is this lady?" I ask, putting my skateboard back in my bag. "I am Octavia Strings. A pleasure to meet you." The woman replies with a British accent while extending a hand, which I shake. "I just now realized something, guys." I state suddenly. "What's that?" Dorliche asks, his shovel in a spot on his back. "My last name. My full name is Transcendence Lee. But my friends back home called me 'Unity'." I explain and Lightening nods. "Hay, Lightening." I hear someone say and turn around to see Brimstone walking over. "What is it?" Lightening asks when reaches us. "They found Pinkamena and Dash's old hangout. Transcendence, looks like your idea did it." He explains and, as if a switch was flipped, Lightening's attitude changes.

"Right. Dorliche, Nova, and Transcendence. Get what you need, cause we're going hiking." He instructs and the three rush to their homes. I change into a set of hiking boots, well padded pants and shirt, fill a small bag with some apples, oranges, and strawberries, putting extra ammo in the small front pocket, and my shotgun in a loop on the bag. "I'll be back soon, okay." I tell AppleJack and, with a kiss, I head back to Lightening. When I arrive, I see Nova in what looks like a light set of red armour, a helmet in her left hand, two daggers on her right side, and a quiver of arrows and a bow on her back. Dorliche looks like he just changed clothes. He's wearing a black trench coat, a black cowpony hat, black fingerless gloves, a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of black pants, and black boots and leaning on the handle of his shovel. "Let's go." Lightening orders and we all take to the sky.

* * *

So, they found the old hideout of Pinkamena and Dash, wonder what they'll discover. Also, if you've wanted to know about the Night Elite's past, then check out my new fic, called 'Tales of the Lunar Knights'.


	16. At the End of the Tunnel

+Transcendence+

The whole flight is in silence, and when Lightening tells us to land, we don't hesitate a second. We soon meet up with a Royal Guard, who takes us to Shining Armour and someone else. He's roughly 6', tan, dusky blue tail, short black hair, or mane, and a horn. He's wearing a deep blue shirt, black pants, black boots, and a cape that looks as if it was woven from the very stars, with the edge of an eclipse on the side. "General, we're going to have to keep the civilians out." The man says in a soothing, yet attention grabbing voice.

"I know Prince Eclipse, we've already set up a magical barrier." Shining replies. "Well, we got through pretty easily." Lightening claims as we approach the duo. "Hello Lightening, Nova, Dorliche, and a new face? Wonderful." The man states with a smile. "Uh, hi?" I say, unsure of the man. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Prince Eclipse, brother to Celestia and Luna. And may I have your name?" "Transcendence Lee." "He goes by Unity, as well." Dorliche claims, eyeing the head of his shovel. "So you are the one Celestia chose?" He asks, and I nod, still kinda nervous.

"Anyway's what have you found so far?" Lightening asks, directing the question to Shining Armour. "Other than lots of blood and bodies? Next to nothing." Shining replies with a snort of annoyance. "Mind if I try?" Dorliche asks. "But of course." Prince Eclipse says with a nod. "Good, c'mon Unity." He says and walks off. "What, why me?" I ask when I catch up to him. "Call it a hunch." Is all I get back before we enter the cave. When we enter a room that's offset from the main compound, Dorliche closes his eyes and extends a hand. "Start bashing the walls, floor, and ceiling." He instructs before kneeling down and punching the floor.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Shining Armour demands. "There's a breeze in this room, no way there should be so there's gotta be a passage somewhere." Dorliche explains. A few minutes later, we're joined by Lightening, Nova, and Prince Eclipse. "Damn it. I got an idea, everyone out of the room." I say and they look at me quizzically, but step out anyways. "What are you planning?" Prince Eclipse asks. "Hold onto your hats." I tell everyone before placing my palms in the center of the floor and blast several waves of magic, causing the room to shake. "Cut it off!" Lightening shouts. "No, wait. Look." Nova states, grabbing him and pointing to the back wall, which is starting to crack.

"Well I'll be damned." Shining Armour states with a whistle when the wall finally breaks, opening up a passage into the mountain. "That was fun." I say with a chuckle before pulling out an orange and peeling it. "how will that thing work if we encounter something not friendly in there?" Prince Eclipse asks, indicating my gun. In reply, I flick my wrists. "Dude, nice!" Nova states when the two daggers slide out and the handles between my middle and ring fingers.(1) "That's why I got these, Prince." I state and flick my wrists again, the blades going back up. "You have _got _to show me how you made those." Lightening states before we all enter the cave, Dorliche, Shining Armour, and myself with glowing orbs of magic in our hand.

"Shit. We got a fork." Lightening calls back as we all file into the opening. "Which way?" Nova asks. "I got this." Dorliche claims before placing a hand on each side of the wall. Suddenly, the new mark on his chest glowing a green color and pulses of green something or other ride down the walls like echolocation. I notice the one on the left come back while the right one just keeps going. "There's a massive cave-in to the left, we go right." He announces and we go right. After what seems like hours of walking, light becomes visible. "Did not expect this." Lightening says as we all walk out onto a plateau. "Why the hell would it spit us out here?" Nova asks.

"Well I don't like it. To exposed." Shining claims, hand on the sword at his waist. "I agree with Shining, to open." I add, removing my mini-shotgun. "Right, let's go back." Lightening offers and we turn around. "I don't think so." A female claims and we turn back around to see about 100 small creatures and a black woman, or rather, a small round robot making a projection of a black woman. "Chrysalis!" Lightening shouts, drawing his swords. "Oh, hello fuzz bucket. You know, Dash really wants you dead." Chrysalis claims, looking at her fingernails with a board expression.

"Better get ready for a fight, kiddo." Dorliche instructs, gripping his shovel. "She can try. So, you're working with them now?" Lightening retorts. "Correct, they're very amusing when not trying to kill. Though I didn't come here for idle chatter. Go my subjects!" She shouts with a cackle and the Changelings come at us.

**A/N: I'm going to start calling Transcendence by his nickname, 'Unity'. **

+3rd+

"Fuck the gun." 'Unity' exclaims and puts it up, bring his daggers out in time to stab a Changeling in the jugular, green blood spewing as it falls to the ground dead. "Haven't had this much fun in a while!" Nova claims with a laugh, slicing a Changeling in half vertically. "Agreed, Nova." Dorliche adds before slamming his shovel into a Changeling's head, disconnecting it from the shoulders and sending it through the holo-screen of Chrysalis. "Home-Run!" Dorliche shouts with a laugh at Chrysalis's expression. Even with Shining and Eclipse assisting, the Changelings still seem over whelming due to sheer numbers.

"I've had enough!" Dorliche roars and his entire body glows green. Suddenly, the ground begins to ripple out towards the swarm, knocking them off-balance. Out of the ground under the swarm, several large earthen spikes rocket up, ripping Changelings to shreds as the large spikes grow smaller spikes. "What the fuck?" Lightening asks in wonderment. "I have no clue, but he just got really OP.(2)" 'Unity' replies and Nova nods.

Dorliche then puts his right arm out and begins to shake it. The effect is almost instant: The spike pillars snap off at their bases and crash down on the swarm, killing what remained. He then, somehow, turns them to piles of bones. In mere seconds, the Changelings grow slightly, their skin disintegrates and is followed by their organs. He then turns to where the robot was, but finds that it's gone. "Damn it!" He shouts as the magic dissipates.

+Dorliche+

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Nova states, slack jawed. "Dude, that was FUCKING AWESOME!" Lightening shouts. 'Unity' lets out a whoop that would've made AppleJack proud. Shining and Prince Eclipse just stare at me, in wonder or fear I can't tell. "Come on. We need to report this." I say as I walk by them, shutting Nova's bottom jaw.

* * *

(1) Assassin's Creed. Epic game.

(2) Yes, _I_ admit Dorliche is fucking OP as hell.

Prince Eclipse, younger brother of Celestia, older brother of Luna.

If you want to know more about him, then read my _other_ fic, Tales from the Lunar Knights.

The Elite pretty much formed while Luna was on the moon(fucking Trollestia) So Eclipse began recruiting those who existed _outside_ normal circumstances.


	17. The Hardest Thing

+Time skip-Morning of Nightmare Night+

-Deep in Everfree Forest-

"Damn it, Dominic! What part of 'lay low' did not get through?!" A Pegasus rages to a Unicorn and Earth Pony, the Unicorn having just blew a very large tree to very small shards, very, _very_ loudly. The Pegasus is maybe 6'3", his mane and tail a camo-like pattern, his skin a peach, and his eyes a cold, hard, and calculating blue. His entire outfit is camo, from his combat boots to the bandana around his forehead, even the 9" knife on his left hip. "Calm down Helios. We're in the middle of the Ever-fucking-free Forest. Who's gonna find us?" The Unicorn replies with, a ball of flame dancing in his hand.

The Unicorn, Dominic, is also 6'3", but more heavily muscled, same skin color, his mane and tail are a mix of oranges and reds, giving it the appearance of being on fire, and his eyes are a golden brown filled with a psychotic glint. He's dressed in head-to-toe camo as well, but he has a large vest on with dozens of pockets, all filled with either explosives or things to _make_ explosives. "Calm down, you two." The Earth Pony instructs, looking around. 6'3" and possessing the same skin tone, his mane and tail are a sky blue, his eyes green. He also has the camo apparel, but his a simple set.

"Sheesh Jonathon." Dominic sighs, rolling his eyes. "Our brother is right, you should loosen up some." Helios agrees with a nod. "Fine." Jonathon grumbles, crossing his arms. Suddenly, they hear a twig snap and Jonathon reacts the fastest: Drawing his bow and notching three arrows at once. "Show yourself, or I shot!" He warns, his personality doing a complete 180. A terrified Squirrel on the ground tenses and closes it's eyes. "Fucking rodent, get." Helios commands, stomping a boot right beside it, the creature blurring away into the forest. "We gonna get moving again anytime soon?" Jonathon asks, returning the bow and arrows to the quiver on his back. "Right, Ponyvile is south from here." Helios claims. The three brothers set off at a brisk pace.

* * *

+Transcendence+

"I don't care if it's Nightmare Night, I will _not _sing!" I state firmly, backstage in the Jam Session with Vinyl, Lightening, and Octavia. "Oh come on! You lost the bet." vinyl states, going all doe-eyed on me. "Damn it. Fine, what song is it?" I asks, begrudgingly accepting defeat. "It's a duet, and we've got the perfect filly for the female parts." Octavia claims and I hear AJ state, "Ah finally get to hear ya sing." "Song's called 'The Hardest Thing'." Octavia states and Lightening snorts, until being elbowed in the gut by the couple. "Ehhhh." AJ begins but we're quickly handed to mics by a grinning Vinyl before we walk out onto the stage. "Alright party animals! Karaoke Nightmare Night's gonna start off with a pop. We got one of the _cutest _couples in Equestria up first!" Vinyl announces from inside the DJ booth. "Ready?" I ask quietly. "As ah'll ever be." She replies, right before I start singing.

+3rd+

"Walking up to you is the hardest thing to do And every time I look into your eyes I forget just what to do"

"And now, AJ." Vinyl smirks before unplugging a cord, the one that plays the vocal audio.

"Deciding what to say Tryin' to chase my fears away But every time I you look into my eyes Nerves begin to fray"

"They sound good." Twilight states, off to the side with Lightening, Nova, Dinky, Derpy, and Derpy's new special somepony: Doctor Whooves, before they begin the chorus.

"All this time spent down, for my life to turn around I know I'll find a way, to be with you someday And someday you'll see, you'll notice me"

"All the times I've tried to be right by your side but the hardest thing of all to do is to try and talk with you"

"Wishing from afar Tryin' to find the right star But the hardest thing of all to do is to try and talk with you"

"Wow, they sound real pretty together." Derpy sighs, looking at Whooves, who grins before giving her a quick kiss on the end of her nose, causing her to giggle, a sound that causes several nearby to smile.

"All this time spent down, for my life to turn around I know I'll find a way, to be with you someday And someday you'll see, you'll notice me"

"Ohhh, here comes the bridge, wonder if they can get it." Nova states before said bridge begins.

"How am I gonna act?" "What will I do" "When I'm finally with you" "How will time pass us by?" "Stay by my side" "I don't know what to do I hope that you feel the same way I do" "I hope you do"

Octavia and Vinyl in the booth are slack jawed as the couple nails probably the most confusing part of the song without bumbling it up in the slightest. "Holy shit." Vinyl says, insinuating each syllable. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Octavia claims, shutting her, and Vinyl's, mouths.

"Standing at your door" "Not knowing what to do" "I must be crazy for even saying this" "but I'm in love with you"

"I look into your eyes" "What a perfect surprise" "You're not crazy for saying this" "Cause I love you too"

Here, the two take a deep breath before finishing the song perfectly.

"All this time spent down, for my life to turn around" "I think l found a way, to be with you someday" "And today you've seen, you've noticed me"

As the audience gives their applause, and a standing ovation, they give it a very touching end by wrapping their arms around each other and pulling close, their lips meeting in the middle. The audience reacts as expected: They start whooping and shouting, a few whistles, as the two jump off the stage and make their way to their friend's table.

+Transcendence+

After a few minutes, we're joined by Vinyl and Octavia. 'What's so funny?" I ask as Vinyl grins. "You mean you didn't notice?" She asks. "Notice what, sugar cube, ya gotta make sense." Apple Jack instructs with a sigh. "The entire time you guys were up there, it was only your voices and the instruments." Vinyl explains, grinning like an idiot. "You could've maybe given us a heads-up?" I ask, glaring at her. "No, cause I knew you'd chicken out if you knew." She replies, me and AJ both smacking our heads against the table at the same time.

* * *

The song, The Hardest Thing, was written and sung by YouTube Brony/Pegasister Joaftheloaf and Feather.

watch?v=GRiA53QJUsQ&list=PL3uPjbhiw9mcvEsSEvrX5WZcaTV aJrcuM&index=2 Yes, I know it's FlutterMac song, but I think it worked for this quite well.

So, who are Helios, Dominic, and Jonathon? Well, the truth is I was diagnosed with multiple personalities when I was younger. Helios is the one that is most prominent, the one that simply treats everything as a formula, analyzing every detail. Dominic is my, shall we say, 'volatile' part? He prefers to bash, slash, smash, and crash through everything with psychotic glee. And Jonathon, the seemingly normal one, right? Wrong. He can seem nice, but can turn in an instant. He's got a silver tongue and hair-trigger temperament.

And _more_ mush! Yesh, I need to get back to the action, and quick!


	18. Nightmare Night

-Nightmare Night-Night-

-Unknown Location-

"Dash, what the hell are you doing?" Pinkamena asks when she finds Dash in the bathroom, dying her mane and tail, as well as inserting a pair of green contacts. "It's Nightmare Night, right?" Dash asks, blinking. "Yea, and?" "And I'm tired of being stuck underground. I'm going out to that town." Dash replies with a smirk. "And why's that?" Pinkamena asks, arms crossed. "Mainly? Because I need to send a letter to Lightening." Dash explains, brushing her now black mane out of her eyes. "Oh, well have fun." Pinkamena says with a smile before Dash gives her a kiss and heads out.

When Dash lands in Los Pegasus, she pulls a trench coat out of her bag and throws it on, before walking out onto the streets. She quickly locates the post office and enters. "Welcome to the Los Pegasus Post Office. How can I help you ma'am?" A Pegasus behind the counter asks when Dash approaches. "I have a letter I need sent." Dash states, pulling out an envelop from her pocket. After reading the address to make sure everything's in order, he puts it in a nearby bag that's labeled 'Ponyvile'. "Have a happy Nightmare Night." The Pegasus says as Dash leaves.

-I wonder what Pinkamena would do if I brought home a 'volunteer'?- Dash wonders, rubbing her chin as she walks down an empty street. "Well hello there pretty miss." A deep voice says and a large Pegasus steps into view, a smirk on his face. "Save it, not interested." Dash says and attempts to shove her way past him, only for a large hand to clench her arm. "I don't think you understand, missy. You ain't leaving until I'm done." He explains with a twisted grin, that Dash returns. "About that, I'm only into mares." Dash states, the males eyes going wide, before Dash slams a fist into his nose, breaking it, and bringing both her fists down on his left temple as hard as she can, knocking him out cold. "Looks like I found a 'volunteer'." She claims with a laugh before picking him up and taking off.

"Hey Pinkamena!" Dash shouts when she arrives around half an hour later. "What?" "I got a 'volunteer' for ya." Dash explains, dragging the unconscious Pegasus down into her lover's lab. "Oh, wunderbar. Put him on that table." Pinkamena instructs, indicating a stone slab. "He's in good condition, despite having a now shattered nose and minor concussion. Thanks for him." Pinkamena claims, taking notes, as Dash fastens the restraints. "So, what you got planned for him?" Dash asks as Pinkamena wheels out a cart with several surgical instruments. "Just a little something." She replies, using a pair of tweezers to hold up a microchip. "Mind if I watch?" A voice asks as Striker Sound casually walks down the stairs. "Nope." Pinkamena says before injecting her victim with a strange liquid and turning his head to the left.

"Dash, put on a pair of gloves and an apron, then come over here." Pinkamena instructs and Dash does so. "What'cha need?" "After I cut open the back of his skull, I'm going to need you to keep it open, which means you'll have to pry it apart." "Cool, can I poke the brain?" "I suppose, not to hard, though." She replies, picking up a bone-saw, which she proceeds to use to cut open his skull. "Grab it." "Right." Prying apart his skull, Dash pokes his brain a couple times. "Wouldn't he feel you jabbing his brain?" Striker asks, eyeing the procedure with curiosity. "Interesting fact, Striker. The brain actually doesn't feel pain itself." Pinkamena explains, using a pair of tweezers to pick up the microchip, which she then inserts into the brain of her victim.

"Alright, you can let go." She instructs and Dash lets go. "How's that gonna heal and what did you put into his brain?" Dash asks as Pinkamena begins sewing the skull back together using steel thread. "It will heal like a fractured bone. And the chip is a transmitter. Basically, we now have a slave." Pinkamena explains as she finishes the stitching.

* * *

+Transcendence+

"So, this is his resting place then?" I ask when me, AJ, AppleBloom, Fluttershy, Harmony, Little Macintosh, the NE, and a small group of others meet at Big Macintosh's grave. "Yea, this is where he lies." AJ answers, tears already falling from her eyes and onto the ground. The gathered group just stands there in silence, until it gets to me and I decide to say something. _"Therefore we do not lose heart. Though outwardly we are wasting away, yet inwardly we are being renewed day by day. For our light and momentary troubles are achieving for us an eternal glory that far outweighs them all. So we fix our eyes not on what is seen, but on what is unseen. For what is seen is temporary, but what is unseen is eternal_.(1)" AppleJack looks up at me, still teary-eyed. "He would've liked that." She claims and gives me a small kiss. "Not a problem." I reply with a sad smile.

Soon, everyone leaves for their homes to get dressed for Nightmare Night. "Scarecrow?" I ask when AppleJack finishes changing. "Sure am." She answers with a tip of her hat. "Well then, I think I chose a good outfit." I claim, going into the bathroom and coming out a few minutes later. "A crow?" She asks with a smirk. I nod before cawing and flapping my wings, which are covered with black fabric. As the two of us leave our house, I accidentally, bump into someone and fall on my ass. "Oh, sorry." I say, rubbing my nose. "I was wondering when you'd get out here." Lightening claims and pulls me up.

"Nice costume." AJ says with a chuckle. "Oh hush." Octavia says, crossing her arms. She's dressed as a pink bunny, Lightening's a clown, Vinyl's a monkey, Nova's a chicken, and Brimstone's only wearing pants, a pair of fake bull horns, fake muzzle, a large nose ring, and his torso and showing body parts are painted a dark blue. "Nice Iron Will costume, Brimstone." I say. "Indeed! It only took me an hour to get ready, too." He claims, doing idiotic poses and actions with each word. "Where's Dorliche?" AppleJack asks. "He's with ShadowSky and MistyWind." Nova explains.

With a shrug, we begin wandering town, the biggest highlight when Princess Luna arrives, dressed as Nightmare Moon. The night becomes a blur as we all have fun doing various things, and soon we all return to our homes in different levels of sobriety. Me being plastered while AJ's only a bit tipsy. "Well that was a fun night." I say, laughing and hiccupping every so often, as we get out of our costumes and into bed, crashing very quickly.

* * *

(1) 2 Corinthians 4:16-18 NIV. No, I'm not religious, either.

Awww shit, psychos have access to mind control.


	19. A Warning

+The Next Day-Lightening+

"Hay Lightening! I got a letter for you!" Derpy shouts and lands beside me, her mail carrier hat on and mail-bag hung over one shoulder. "Thanks Derpy, go get yourself some muffins, okay?" I say, taking the letter and giving her some bits. "Okay, see ya." She says and takes off. "Who's it from?" Nova asks. "From Los Pegasus, no name." I reply and open it.

_Dear Furball,_

_Rainbow Dash here and it's been quite a while since we last saw each other. Your fucking ass better be ready, because Pinkamena, Chrysalis, myself, and an army of Changelings are gonna be at your front steps in a month or so. And if you be so kind as to tell Scootaloo 'Hi'._

_Not so sincerely, Rainbow Dash. _

"Son of a buck! We gotta get this to Canterlot, quick." I exclaim as Nova reads the letter. "You're right," She says, giving the note back. ", are you go..." She doesn't finish her sentence because I'm already powering through the air towards the castle, the note in a death grip. Upon reaching the castle, none of the guards stop me as I rush through the halls towards the throne room. "Lightening, what is it?" Princess Celestia asks when I come to a sliding stop in front of her Luna, and Eclipse. "I just got a letter, from Rainbow Dash." I explain, handing her the note. "Oh dear." She says, handing the letter to Princess Luna, who in turn passes it to their brother.

"You got a plan?" I ask. "At the moment, no. But Luna, would you contact the other branches of the Elite? For I fear we will need all the assistance we can obtain." Princess Celestia states and Princess Luna nods before using magic to write three letters, which she then places in a fireplace with green fire. "Is there anything you require of me?" I ask with a bow. "At the moment, no. Unless you could get the other Elite and make your way to a place called Steampunk City." Princess Luna states and I nod. "You'll need to locate a Pegasus named Lucas." Princess Celestia adds and I nod before being dismissed, Prince Eclipse teleporting me back to Ponyvile.

"Nova told us what you received, do the Princesses have a plan?" Transcendence asks as he, Nova, Dorliche, Vinyl, Brimstone, AppleJack, Scootaloo, Derpy, and Dinky jog over. "Yes, they do. Princess Luna is contacting the other divisions, but those of us Elite that can fly need to get ready for a trip to Steampunk City. We gotta find a Pegasus named Lucas." I explain and they all nod. "Ah'll keep an eye on Dinky fer ya' Derpy." AJ offers and Derpy agrees before taking off to her home, the others doing so as well. I rush off home and grab my two swords, as well as foot long knife and a sound pistol. Getting back, I find the others are already waiting, all with their favorite weapons.

"Let's go." I say and we all take off. Once in the sky, I give Transcendence a large overcoat. "What's this for?" He asks. "Once we land, the robotic appearance of your wings would attract a lot of attention. We don't need that on this mission." I explain and he nods, then falls back to talk about something with Scootaloo. Three or so hours later and the city comes into view. "Bank left and land." I order, doing so. When we land, Transcendence throws the coat on and nods. I return the nod and we move towards the city, soon entering it and already getting attention from civilians.

"Is that the Night Elite?" "What would they be doing here?" "I don't trust them." All this and more I hear whispered as we walk down the middle of a street. "Think we've been spotted yet?" Nova asks with a chuckle. "Possibly." I reply, returning the chuckle, as I stop at a shop and we enter it. "Hello, may I help..." The shop owner begins, but stops when he looks up at us. "I'm looking for a Pegasus, his name's Lucas. Know him?" I ask, staring the shop owner down. "He's often at the Tipsy Barn a bar a couple blocks that way." He quickly explains, pointing the way we were going. "Thank you." I reply, placing a small sac of bits on the counter and following the others out.

"Not quite 5 stars." Nova claims when we find the place. "Whatever. Dorliche, Transcendence, follow me. The rest of you, keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." I instruct and they nod before me, Transcendence, and Dorliche enter. As soon as the door shuts behind Dorliche, the place falls quiet. Approaching the bar, we get looks of awe, fear, and anger from those sitting around the place. "I don't want no trouble, sirs." The bartender says, holding his hands up defensively. "Neither do we, we're looking for a Pegasus named Lucas, herd he comes here often." I explain as I take a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Lucas, yea he's here often. Not here now, though." The bartender claims, watching Transcendence, who's looking at the various paintings on the walls. "Any idea where he might be?" Dorliche asks, his unnatural eyes meeting the bartenders blue ones. "He works down at the mine from noon to 8, he should be there." He stammers, starting to sweat. "Thank you, Transcendence." I say and the three of us exit. "Well, find anything out?" Derpy asks. "Yea, he works at the mine, should be there now." I reply and we resume walking down the street.

When we arrive at the mine, we're stopped by who I guess to be the forepony. "I can't let you go past." He says. "You know I could make you move, right?" I ask, an eyebrow cocked in annoyance. "What he means is we're here on orders form Princess Celestia to speak with one of your workers, Lucas." Nova explains. "Uh, never mind." He mumbles and moves out of the way, letting us through. "Pegasus, Lucas, you know where he is?" I ask, stopping a miner. "Depends on whose asking." He replies with a scowl. "Lightening Strike, General of Princess Luna and second-in-command of the Equestria Night Elite. If you know where he is, then you better speak up." I say with a growl. "He, he's on the crane." he stammers before running away.

"Dorliche?" I ask when we get to the base of the crane. "I'm on it." He replies before going up the ladder to the control room of the crane. A few muffled shouts later and the crane powers down, Dorliche tossing a Pegasus down to Brimstone, who catches him. "Oie, who do you think you are?!" He demands as Brimstone puts him down. "Princess Luna's General. We were sent here to get you Lucas, and take you back to Canterlot with us." I explain. "You, you, you're Lightening Strike?" He asks, shaking a bit. "Yes, now if you won't come with us on your own, I'm not afraid to knock you out." I warn, growling. He gulps before nodding. "Good, we're leaving tomorrow." I claim.

* * *

Lucas, what is his role, and why was he requested for by name?


	20. In Town

+Earlier-Same Day+

"Hurry up, Pinkamena." Dash grumbles, putting the green contacts back in from the disguise she wore on Nightmare Night, her mane still black. "I don't see why we _both _need to go to Steampunk City." Pinkamena complains, exiting the bathroom. Her once bubblegum pink mane and tail are now a crimson in color, as well as brown contacts. "You look so hot." Dash claims, grinning, as Pinkamena tosses on a brown traveling cloak. "Maybe later, we need to get going." Pinkamena claims as she walks behind Dash, but slapping her on the ass, as she slides the two katana blades into their sheaths on her hips. "You tease." Dash remarks, tying her large sword to her back.

Over the next few hours, the two make their way towards the city, going in a strait line rather than using preexisting paths and roads. When they enter the city, they go strait to a bar called the 'Tipsy Barn' and take a seat in a corner where the bulb was blown out. "Ya want something ter drink?" The bartender asks. "I'm good." Pinkamena says with a shake of her head. "Any moonshine?" Dash asks after a second. "Uh, yea. If you'll wait a bit I'll get it." The bartender says, surprised by Dash's request. "You seriously asked for moonshine? Unbelievable." Pinkamena mumbles before looking to the door. The bartender arrives with a 2 gallon glass jug of the booze, which Dash gives him the bits for it, before picking the jug up in one hand, and, like a pro, puts the jug to her lips and tilted it back.

Suddenly, the room goes dead quite as the door opens, then shuts. "Dash?" Pinkamena asks, very quietly. "What?" "You'll never guessed who just walked in." She claims and Dash turns around. "_Him._" She growls, lips peeling back in a vicious snarl as her grip tightens on the cup the bartender brought with the jug until it shatters in her grip, causing blood to run down her hand where shards stabbed it. "Pegasus, Lucas, herd he comes here often." Lightening says in a low tone. "Lucas, why the fuck is he looking for my brother?" Dash asks, ignoring her hand. "No clue, hurry up so we can get going." Pinkamena states. It's then that Dash notices her hand. "Thanks for telling me." She grumbles, pulling out the shards one at a time, taking a swig every now and then.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" A male asks and she looks up to see Transcendence. "Oh, she's fine. Grabbed the cup a bit to hard is all." Pinkamena explains in a fake voice with a smile. "If you say so." He replies before Lightening says it's time to go. "That was a close one." Dash claims, viciously jerking out the last shard, a rather large one. "Hay, you see how she just yanked that glass out of her hand?" A Unicorn at another table asks his companions: Another Unicorn and a Pegasus. "You see how she's downing that Shine? Most would've stopped or barfed by now." The Pegasus claims and the other two nod.

Dash quickly finishes her drink and leaves a couple bits on the table and the two leave the bar. "I would kill for a girl like that." One of the Unicorns states. "Good luck, those two were obviously Filly Foolers." The other Unicorn claims, laughing at his friends down trodden expression. "You think that they're trying to bait you with Lucas?" Pinkamena asks. "No, I don't give a damn about him." Dash replies with a chuckle. "That's cold, I like it." Pinkamena states with a devious smile. As the two walk through town, their swords start getting some attention. "You'd think they never seen a mare with a weapon before." Dash grumbles, annoyed. "Oh calm down, it's not like they know who we really are." Pinkamena states, opening the door to a shop selling various electronic components. "What ya looking for?" The owner, an earth pony, asks.

"Do you have a rotary buzz saw?" Pinkamena asks as Dash looks at an ax. "Table or hoof-held?" "Hoof-held and wireless, if possible." As those two talk, Dash crouches down and looks at saw with a retractable blade. -With some tinkering, I bet I could turn the blade into a projectile- She thinks, placing a hand on the machine's casing. -I still remember my first kill, too- She thinks with a mental sigh, a smile on her face as she closes her eyes and brings up that memory.

+Flashback-Dash_12 y/o+

"Hay Rainbow Crash! Have a nice fall?" A brown Pegasus asks and laughs, two other Pegasi beside him, also laughing. "Shut up, Boomer!" Dash shouts back, tears starting to form in her eyes. Celestia's sun was almost fully down when Dash was on her way home later that day. "And where do you think _you're_ going?" A snobby voice asks and she spins around, Boomer behind her and alone. "That's none of your business!" Dash shoots back. "Oh, but I wanna know. Come on Rainbow Crash." He says in a whining tone. "I said it's none of your business!" Dash repeats, backing up as he steps closer. "I don't think you understand your current situation." He states before connecting a hoof to the side of her face.

"You're a failure, you should just fly away somewhere, anywhere but here." He claims, going to hit her again but is caught off guard when she flings herself at him, knocking the wind out of him. As the two roll around on the clouds, exchanging blows, Dash raises a hoof and, putting all her hate, anger, and rage into it, brings it down on his skull. When her hoof connects, there's an audible crack and Boomer slumps over, blood rushing out of his mouth and his eyes going dim. At first, she thinks it's a prank, but after feeling for a pulse and not getting one, she realizes what she just did. "I killed him." She states in an emotionless tone, if one were to look into her eyes at that exact moment, they would see something springing to life, something sinister. "So that's what murder feels like?" She asks, looking at Boomer. "I like it." She claims, grinning, before shoving his body through the clouds to hit the ground far below.

+Present day+

"Hay, you there?" Pinkamena asks, knocking Dash on the side of her head a couple times. "Huh, yea I'm here." "Good, then lets get going." Pinkamena says and the two leave then return to their cave.

* * *

So, Dash's first victim was a bully? That might explain a lot.

Also, Lucas is her brother, yet she doesn't care about him at all. Harsh.


	21. A Plan

+Canterlot-Next Day+

"Princess Luna, you have a message from the Zebra's branch." A messenger claims, giving Princess Luna a rolled up scroll. "Thank you." Luna says, opening the message.

_Dear Princess Luna,_

_We received your call and we shall come to aide against the foreseen forces. Please be aware, however, that we shall also bring our mounts, as they too can battle._

_Sincerely, Zaleen._

_General of the Zebra NE branch_

_P.S. Please tell my daughter, Zecora, that we are bringing Fetor._

Princess Luna nods before beginning to walk away, but the messenger gives her two more letters, one from the Griffon branch and the other from the Elementals.

_Dear Princess Luna,_

_The Griffon branch will be there within a few days to join. Also, we're bringing Haiden._

_Fuga(1), General of the Griffon NE Branch._

_Dear Princess Luna,_

_Me and my fellow Elementals should arrive in Canterlot within a few days to aide._

_Hydria, General of the Elementals_

"Sister! We have wonderful news!" Luna claims when she locates Celestia. "What is that?" Celestia asks. "The other three branches have agreed to aide us and will arrive in a few days." Luna explains joyously. "This is wonderful news. I only hope that Lightening and the others return soon with Lucas." Celestia says with a nod. "Indeed, sister." Luna adds with a nod. Around noon, close to three hours later, the Princesses are notified of the return of the Elite. "We got him." Lightening says and Celestia nods. "Hello Lucas, I wish we could meet on less serious terms but we need to know if you have any idea where your sister might be." She says.

"Last time we saw each other was 10 years ago. So how would I have any clue where Rainbow Dash might be?" He asks. "We're making sure we don't miss any possibility to stop her and Pinkamena before their assault." Luna explains. "How do they plan on attacking if it's just them?" "They got Chrysalis and her Changelings backing them up, that's how." Lightening explains, expression darkening. "Well isn't that great." Lucas states with a groan.

Throughout their conversation, none of them notice a small black Eyeborg(2) with insect-like wings on it's back sitting in one of the windows. "There's more than the group here?!" Chrysalis shouts, causing the rooms other occupant to wince. "Calm, dear. It just means we'll have to send more of our subjects into the fray." He claims, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "You are right, Morpheus(3)." She agrees with a sigh. "But I do have an idea of how we can gain leverage, though." He adds with a sinister smile. "Oh? And what would that be?" "Pinkamena has told you of her newest creation, right?" "The Neural Inhibitor, yes." "Well, how about we see if we can 'convince' one of them, hmm?" He asks. "I shall contact her now." Chrysalis claims, her grin matching her husbands.

"Pinkamena, where are you?" Dash asks in a sing-song voice. "Lab!" Comes the reply from downstairs. "What'cha working on?" "At the moment? Just killing time." "Pinkamena or Dash, either of you present?" Chrysalis's voice asks. "Ya' got us both." ash claims, pressing a button and a holographic image of Chrysalis and Morpheus appears. "Need something?" Pinkamena asks. "Morpheus just came up with a brilliant idea, but we need to know if you'll agree." Chrysalis says and Morpheus picks up. "I'll impersonate the accented one's lover," "You mean Transcendence?" Dash asks. "Whatever his name is, yes, and lure her to a closed area, where some of our subjects will subdue her out. From there we'll, bring her to your location." "And I can put a chip in her." Pinkamena finishes. "Correct." Chrysalis confirms with a nod. "Is it a plan?" Morpheus asks. In reply, Pinkamena begins laughing, an eerie, bone-chilling, spine-tingling laugh. "That would be a 'yes'." Dash says and cuts the transmission.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but ideas weren't coming.

1-Fuga = Latin for 'Flight'

2-Eyeborg = What their little spy/psycho bots will be called now.

3-Morpheus = Chrysalis's gender swap, I just made him her King.

+Que dramatic music+

They have a plan, but will it work? You'll find out in a couple chapters.


	22. Hop, Skip, and a Scootaloo

+Next Day-Apple Jack+

"Gosh darn it." Ah say, stomping my boots in annoyance. "Hay Apple Jack, something wrong?" Twi asks, putting a book back on it's shelf. "You seen Transcendence yet today?" I ask, hands on ma hips. "He said something about going up to the farm." She replies. "Thank ya much." Ah say and leave towards the farm. "There ya are!" I shout when I find him. He just turns 'round, grins, and takes off runnin'. "Gotta catch me!" He shouts and ah take off after him into the orchid. "Get back here!" "Nope!" He shouts back, running faster.

+3rd+

Unknown to Apple Jack, however, the real Transcendence was talking to AppleBloom at the barn. "Faster!" 'Transcendence' shouts. -He's a lot faster than earlier.- AJ thinks. Caught up in catching him, she doesn't notice the five dark figures flying behind her. When they reach a clearing, 'Transcendence' comes to a halt, turns around, and AJ runs right into him. "What in tarnation were ya runnin' fer?" AJ asks, catching her breath. "I just wanted to make sure we were alone, is all." 'Transcendence' replies, grinning. "Why's that?" "Because I didn't want others to see this." He replies and snaps his fingers. It's then that the 5 Changelings jump her, quickly securing her hands and legs together. "What's going on here?" She demands and looks up, only to find the one that was there no longer present. Instead, she sees a dark skinned man, 6', wearing regal, yet incredibly dark, clothes. "That was incredibly easy, dear." Metamorphosis(1) says with a smirk before a Changeling removes a syringe and gives it to him.

"Whatever yer plannin', it ain't gonna work." AJ claims with a scowl. "Seems to be working just fine." He replies before jamming the needle into her arm. "Wha, what ish that?" She asks, the effects already taking place. "A sedative, sweet dreams." Metamorphosis states before she passes out. "Now, we take her to the pink your, sire?" A Changeling asks. "Yes, let's be off." With that, two Changelings pick up AppleJack and the group takes off, staying low to the ground until coming to the Everfree Forest, where they go over.

"We brought a gift!" Metamorphosis claims when they arrive at the hideout of Pinkamena and Dash. "Oh goody! Bring her in." Pinkamena instructs, leading them down to her lab, where she straps AJ onto an operating table. "Uh, where am I?" Apple Jack asks, coming to. "You're awake, cool." Dash says and Apple Jack's eyes go wide. "Pi, Pinkie? Rainbow Dash?" She asks with a gulp, fear in her voice and on her face. "Hi-ya AppleJack!" Pinkamena cheers, holding a pair of tweezers in one hand, a syringe in her other. "What's goin' on here?" AJ asks, paranoia evident as she struggles against her bonds.

"Oh relax! We're not gonna kill you. We just need a spy." Pinkamena explains, removing the sterile cap from the needle before jamming it into her arm, causing AJ to scream in pain, as Pinkamena slowly presses the plunger down. After a couple minutes, AJ is once again unconscious. "She's out like a light." Dash confirms and Pinkamena grabs a soldering iron, places the chip behind her ear, and goes to work. "Did it work?" King Metamorphosis asks, running a finger down a broken buzz saw blade. ""Yep, she'll be herself unless I flip the switch, which will give over control to one of us. Also, could you wipe her memory of this?" Pinkamena explains and he nods before placing a hand on her forehead and streaming magic into her brain.

+Scootaloo+

"Zecora, guess what Lightening just told me!" I exclaim, opening the front door of my adopted mom and I's home(2). "Calm down my child, you're acting very wild." She instructs, placing a hand on my back as I put my head between my knees to catch my breath. "Now then, what made you barge in?" She asks with a smile. "The other branches of the Elite will be here soon, including the Zebra's and, I think, your mother." I explain, siting down. "My mother is coming? Then I guess soon you'll be meeting." She claims with a chuckle.

"He also wanted me to tell you she was bringing somepony named Fetor." I add and she almost drops a spoon into the large black pot in the center of the room, but I move quick enough to catch it. "Thank you dear, I wonder if they are near?" She asks, meaning her mom and this Fetor. "Who got Poison Joke?" I ask, taking a sniff. "You are getting good at brew identifying. Poor Derpy has a Waking Snore." She answers. "I wonder how she's dealing with it." I mumble, shuddering at the thought of her randomly snoring through out the day. "She is doing fine, though making this brew takes time." "I know, you add the Daffodil Root yet?" "No, could you get it though?" "No problem." I say and stand up then go over to one of the shelves and get 4 of the very small plants, dropping them into the brew. "I still can't ever thank you enough Zecora." I claim, looking at my Cutie Mark and remembering what I went through before it appeared.

"Don't you worry none, to repay me just be happy little one." She assures, smiling. "Thank you." I say, returning the smile. "If you're not in a hurry, could you go get Derpy?" She asks. "Got it. Love ya', mom." I say, adding the last word after a second. before taking off. "Hay Derpy, you home?" I ask when I get to her and Dinky's home on the ground. "Hi Scootaloo, yea she's home." Dinky says after opening the door for me. "Thanks Dinky, can you go get her for me?" "Sure thing." She replies and walks down a hall, turning left. I soon hear Dinky's voice, as well as Derpy's, loud snore's every now and then, and a male's.

"We'll be out in a bit!" Derpy shouts, a really loud snore at the end. "I'm in no hurry." I reply. True to her word, her, Dinky, and a Pegasus in a brown suit with a brown overcoat tail, mane, and eyes, join me. "Are you _sure_ you'll be alright dear?" The Pegasus asks worriedly. "Yes Alistair(3), I'll be fine. Okay?" Derpy comforts, without snoring, and the Pegasus nods. "Say hi to Zecora for me, 'kay?" Dinky asks. "Sure thing Dinky." I promise with a smile before me and Derpy fly off.

* * *

1-Metamorphosis = I got Chrysalis's gender bent name wrong. +Face-wall for stupidity+

2-Adopted mom and I's home = After how long she was with her in my first fic, it made sense. Also, they never do tell us if she has parents and a home or not.

3-Alistair = Just a name I came up with due to not wanting to type Dr. Whooves repeatedly.

Oh nose! The bad ponies got Apple Jack! And they're controlling her BrAiN!

Also, other branches arrive next chapter.


	23. Calvary ho, Bitches!

+Next Morning-Scootaloo+

"So, they're suppose to arrive _when_?" I ask as me and mom walk into Ponyvile. "Should be soon, I think likely before noon." She claims, buying a coconut. A couple hours pass and the ground starts to rumble. "What in Equestria?!" I exclaim, holding onto a table, while she just stands there with a grin. Suddenly, large creatures come stampeding into town fast, really fast. "Uh, mom? Don't ya think we might wanna maybe MOVE?!" I cry out, getting ready to grab her and fly up. "Mother!" She shouts, waving her arms in the air. "ARE THEY RIDING THOSE THINGS?!" I exclaim as the stampede slows down, completely stopping with the lead creature feet from her.

The lead one looks like a large bear with red fur and a lions head, massive teeth line it's jaw, and what looks like four tails of it's sides. "Hello Rantu, how are you?" She asks, rubbing it between it's large eyes, as a Zebra jumps down from it's back. Soon more Zebra's jump off the other creatures, approaching mom, the one she called Rantu, and the Zebra that got of it. Another of the creatures is like a red and orange Rhino, something I've only seen in pictures, without it's horn but with large barrels on either side of it's head. Another's a giant weasel-like thing, with yellow and purple fur, a creepy mask, horns, and a tail and mane that look like they're on fire. There's one that's a massive dog-thing with red fur, two tails, and a red and black helmet. Another one that looks like a orange lion, but with a Unicorn-like horn, and fins coming off it's back legs. There's one that also looks like a lion, but this one is a lot bigger and has a ring or something around it's neck, just floating in the air. A two-toned green Gazelle with armour plating and rings on it's back. A skinny dog with yellow-green fur and four hand-like tails. Another Gazelle-thing, this one in blues, four lite blue horns swoop out behind it's head, wings from it's sides, and a tail with a mace-thing. A purple dinosaur one with four flippers, a tail ending in a massive arrow head, and a giant axe-like blade growing from it's head, this creature's floating a few feet of the ground.(1) I also notice that there is three or four of each one.

"Scootaloo, is there something wrong with you?" Mom asks, snapping in my face. "Huh? Yea I'm fine, but what _are_ these creatures?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. "They are creatures from among the stars." Another Zebra claims, "You mean, from other planets?" "Correct. I am Zaleen, leader of the Zebra's, and this group is our branch of the Night Elite." She claims. "Fetor! There you are. To see me, you've come so far." Mom exclaims, rubbing the side of one that I missed. This one is purple, on two thick legs and with two short arms. But that's not what amazes me: It's the fact that coming from under and on both sides of it's lower jaw are massive, wickedly sharp blades, as well as one down it's back, missing close behind it's neck and a saddle placed there. "So, I herd my daughter adopted you." Zaleen claims. "Yes, is, is it a problem?" I ask, kinda nervous.

"No, not at all. Though with her permission, I've got something for you." "It's fine by me, I myself am anxious to see." Mom says, walking back over with Fetor close behind. "Well, it is a choice between two, actually." Zaleen states. Off the back of Rantu leap two small creatures. One is shaped like a star, with a black and gold cloak thing. The other is what looks like a smaller version of the blue Gazelle. "In our society, when a son or daughter reaches 15 in years, they are given a choice of a child of one of these creatures. You may not be one of us in appearance, but you are in spirit." Zaleen explains.

"Child, so they'll transform?" I ask, ignoring the crowd that's gathered to watch. "Correct, this one," She indicates the star shaped one, ", will evolve into the same thing as Fetor. Where as this one will evolve into something like Dareen," She indicates the bigger blue Gazelle, ", only much bigger, six massive legs, wings. Resembling a dragon." She finishes, but I've already chosen. "I'll go with this one." I claim, sitting in front of the blue one. "Haraf." It says, barking or something. "A wise choice, as it will evolve into an amazing creature of loyalty." Zaleen says. "Why did you call him 'it'?" I ask, looking up. "The name is for you, the Eques, or 'Rider' to give." Zaleen explains. Any further talk is halted with the sound of dozens of strong wings flapping.

"Griffons are here." Lightening claims from beside me, scaring myself and the little creature. "Lightening!" A Griffon exclaims and lands. His feathers are a dark brown that become a blazing orange. He stands taller than most other Griffons, around 7'. His landing is followed by weird sounds and things I'd never seen _or_ herd about appear: There's, from what I can tell, four different kinds: Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. "What are they?" I ask, standing up with the 'Child' in my arms. "Elementals." Dorliche claims, materializing next to us with Misty and Shadow. "Like you?" "No, I am an _Immortal_, big difference. Their lives can end, while mine goes on for eternity." He explains, giving Shadow and Misty sad glances. "It seems we are late." Somepony claims and Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadence land with Prince Eclipse, Shining Armour having to push his way through the crowd.

As soon as they land, everypony, including the Zebras, the creatures, Griffons, and Elementals bow, the one in my arms inclining his head. "Oh, what are you?" Somepony asks and Fetor turns his head as Fluttershy looks at him, making sure his blades don't come near her. "Is she always like that?" Zaleen asks. "No, only when she meets a new animal. Normally she's incredibly shy." I explain, stifling a laugh as Fetor's expression goes from one of amusement to one of what almost screams 'Help!'. "I just now realized something." Princess Celestia claims, face-palming. "Did she just face-palm?" Twilight asks in disbelief. "Yea, she did." I reply, equally astounded. "And what is that?" Lightening asks, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Zaleen, where are your mounts going to stay?" Princess Celestia asks. "The Everfree Forest is fine." Zaleen replies causing the crowd to start whispering. "But what of the beasts in it?" Princess Luna asks. "You do not think they can handle a few Manticors or Hydra? Infuego, if you please." She says and one of the rhino ones snorts before taking a deep breath. The air suddenly gets very hot before, from it's barrels, massive flames spew forth. Soon the others start showing abilities, leaving everypony else in an amazed state. "And don't forget, me and mom _live_ in the forest, Princess." I add, my new friend making that "Haraf." noise again. "Of course. How could I forget. Very well." Princess Celestia states with a nod before her, Zaleen, the tall Griffon, and a water Elemental form their own group and begin talking for a while. "Hello Scootaloo." Misty says as her, Shadow, Little Mac, Harmony, Dinky, Sweetie Belle, and AppleBloom come over.

"Hi guys, wanna meet this little guy?" I ask, said 'little guy' looking at me with curiosity. "oh cool. What's his name?" Shadow asks. "I'm still trying to think of one, actually." I state rubbing the back of me head. "Oh, that's a shame." Harmony says. I just turn to look at him, taking in his features. While doing this, one word, one I remember reading in a book. "Argentum." I say suddenly, startling my friends. "What the hay is that suppose ta mean?" AppleBloom asks quizzically. "It means 'Silver' in our tongue. Your teaching has now gone up a rung." Mom says giving me a nod. "Teaching?" Sweetie Belle asks. "Yea, mom's teaching me the Zebra's native language." I explain, scratching Argentum on his head. "Sounds like fun." Dinky states. "Yea, it is. But it's kinda hard, too." I claim.

* * *

(1) = If anypony can guess what video game these creatures are from, I'll give you a shout-out. Send your guess to me IN A PM! But, you can leave a review, too.

So, more on my version of Scootaloo and her character development as a whole. She now has Argentum to raise, as well as deciding what she herself wants to do with her life.

SPOILER ALERT! Next four chapters are going to be from POVs I haven't done yet.


	24. Misty Snow

+Next morning-MistyWind+

"What are we going to do today?" I ask as Dorliche, ShadowSky, and myself are eating breakfast. "I have to go to Canterlot to aide with battle preparations." Dorliche states. "I herd the weather teams are bringing in snow clouds, real big ones, too." ShadowSky claims. "Oh, sounds lovely." I say with a depressed sigh. "Something wrong?" Dorliche asks. "Nothing." I mumble. "I can tell when something's wrong with you. Come on, what is it?" He presses and I can almost picture a worried look on his face. "It's nothing." I urge, averting my sightless eyes. "Alright, but if there's anything you need, you know who to ask." He says, obviously not convinced, before I hear his chair on the floor and him leaving.

"Hay, me and Little Mac are gonna go wait for the snow. Wanna join?" Shadow asks. "Maybe later. I wanna go see what Twilight has at the library in Brail." I reply with a sigh before getting up and putting on my coat. Stepping outside, I accidently bump into somepony with large feathered wings. "Oh, sorry." I say. "What's a matter? You blind or something?" He asks, not hiding a snide tone. "If you must know, _sir_, yes I am." I reply, my tone matching his. and looking up at him so he can see my eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know. I came in with the Griffon NE branch." He claims adopting a whole new tone. "Nothing new." I mumble, walking around him.

"Not trying to be rude, but how do you know where you're going?" He asks, walking with me. "Memory, same with flying. Although I don't really do that often." I reply. "Really? Where are we now, then?" I take a quick sniff. "Entering Sugarcube Corner, I'll see you later." I answer, turning left and leaving him behind. "Huh? Oh hay Misty. Need anything?" Twilight asks, answering the door. "Brail section?" "Uh, yeah. Follow me." She says. "I'm sorry, it's not that big." She apologizes. "No, it's fine, just a little dusty." I assure, running a finger down the covers of some. "I guess if you need me, I'll be close." She says before walking away. "'The Tale of Snowdrop'?" I ask myself, taking down a smaller book.

'This is the tale of a young filly who, despite lacking sight, opened the eyes of everypony to the beauty of winter.' -Princess Luna. I read on the inside of the front cover. "She was blind." I say in a hushed voice, turning the page where I start reading. "Hi Twilight. Uh, would you mind if I find something to read?" A shy voice asks. "No, not at all Harmony. Misty's here too." Twilight claims and I hear the door shut. "Hi Misty, can I ask what you're reading?" Harmony asks. "'The Tale of Snowdrop'. Have you ever read it?" I reply as I finish the book, a small smile forming on my face. "Oh that one. Yes, it's one of my favorites." She claims, sitting down. "So, what are you doing here? I herd it's going to snow." "Well actually, when it snows, me Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, AppleBloom, Little Mac, Shadow, and a couple others are going to have a snowball fight." "Sounds like fun." I sigh, putting the book back.

"Well, Shadow claims you can make the best snowballs." She says and I face-palm. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to." She begins, but I stop her. "I'm in, provided me and him are on opposite teams. Deal?" "Oh! Deal." She says and we shake on it. We soon leave the library and go to where the others are. "Misty?! You're in on this?" A surprised pony asks. "What's so surprising? I'm just here to enjoy a good snowball fight?" I reply with a smirk, kneeling down to make a snowball. "But, how would you know where to throw one?" Another asks. "Oh, crud." Shadow mumbles and I grin. "Like this." I claim, chucking the snowball at whoever asked that question, getting a satisfying grunt in response, followed by a thud as he falls onto the ground.

"Wha?" A couple gape. "Sound, and feeling the air currents on the ground mostly. Being blind your whole life, you learn to make up for it." I explain, then duck in time to avoid a snowball, quickly making one to return. "Oomph!" Little Mac grunts, then adds, "You didn't say she could throw _that_ hard." "So, we gonna get this started or what?" I ask. The next few hours are spent flinging snowballs back and forth, laughing and in some cases. shouting. But by the end, we're all covered in snow and in good spirits. Suddenly, they all let out a collective gasp. "What's wrong?" I ask, crouching low. "You, you're cutie mark!" Shadow states and I get excited. "I got it?!" I ask, feeling my good mood skyrocket. "Yup, looks like it." AppleBloom says. "What's it look like?!" "Uh, you want me to check?" Shadow asks, a bit nervously. "Sure." I reply, pulling my collar down a bit. "Wow, it's a snowball, but shaped like a raindrop, with a snowflake in the middle. And it's in a blue-silver color, too." He explains. "Snowdrop." I mumble and look up. "Who?" Scootaloo asks. "Nothing Scootaloo, nothing at all." I say with a smile.

* * *

MistyWind, out of all my filly/colt OC's she's probably my favorite. Sorry ShadowSky, Little Mac, and Harmony, but Misty is, in my opinion, D'AWWWWWWWW!

Also, if you DON'T know the story of Snowdrop, go here on YouTube: /watch?v=do6RDSwaWek

Then, check out this song by ElectroKaplosion: /watch?v=Cd2KeiH4Tt0

Both are heart warming.


	25. Little Techie

+Little Macintosh-Next Day+

"So, one of you four got your Cutie Marks, then?" Lightening asks as I hand him a wrench. "Seems like it. I'm glad it was Misty, too. You ever though of slightly lowering the RPMs, to increase the over all smoothness which would in turn still make it faster in the long run?" I ask and he drops the wrench with a clatter . "You alright?" I ask, looking under the thing we're working on, something I'd only seen in movies: A motorcycle(1). When I look under, he's bashing his head with a pipe wrench. "You, bucking GENIUS! " He exclaims after a few minutes . "Uh, it was just a thought?" I say, startled. "I gotta go figure this in!" He shouts, rushing out of the room.

"What just happened?" Somepony asks before Transcendence and Aunt AppleJack walk in. " Ah'm not really sure, but ah mentioned lowering the RPMs a bit for better over all speed an' he spazzed out." I explain . "Well, the two of us have plans fer today, so we'll catch ya later.." Aunt AppleJack claims with a tip of her hat and the two leave. "Well, ah still need ta help Vinyl with that new Bass Canon her an' Neon are workin' on." Ah mumble an' leave Lightenin's garage.

"Hay Little Mac, where you off to?" Scootaloo asks as her an' Argentum come over. "Ah'm going ta help Vinyl an 'Neon with that new Bass Canon model." Ah explain as they fall into step beside me. "Haraf." Argentum barks suddenly. "What's up?" Ah ask. "He's just hungry." Scootaloo claims an' pulls a bag of fruits out her bag then gives him ah chunk of something. "So, ya' know how ta evolve 'em yet?" I ask as we stop so he can eat. "Yea, mom said to just feed him, love him, and take of him in general and he should evolve in around a month or so." She explains, rubbing Argentum on his head.

"Really? Sounds like fun." "Well, he's a hoof-full, but mom also warned that if I don't care for him, there's a chance he might become a 'Dark' version." She explains as we resume walking. We soon split up an' ah quickly make ma way to Vinyl and Octavia's place. "Glad you could make it." Neon says when Octavia leads me down to the basement, where Neon an' Vinyl have a lot of electronic components scattered across several tables. "So, how far are ya with it?" Ah ask, looking at the designs. "We're at a standstill right now." Vinyl explains with a sigh. "Lay it out on ma." Ah offer, looking at the plans. "We're trying to figure out how to make it smaller at the moment." Neon explains with a grumble.

"Ya got a solderin' iron?" Ah ask, grabbin' various parts of the casing an' internal components. "Uh, yea. If you think you can figure it out, be our guest." Neon says, an gives me the device. Ah immediately go ta work, placin' the bottom half of the casing and placing various parts in key locations, using the iron to put 'em in place. When ah get to the generator, ah stop an' examine it. "That's the problem there. Ya' got the generator's wires hooked up to the wrong outlets." Ah explain then correct their errors an' put it in place, then seal the top half of the casing on an' pull the trigger.

"I don't believe it." Vinyl states, her glasses half-way down her nose, when the device fires a massive pulse of condensed sound waves. Suddenly, ma collar starts glowin'. When the glowin' stops, ah have ma Cutie Mark. It's a green apple with a bite missin', but it looks like a motherboard. "Okay, that looks wicked." Neon states with a smirk. "Oh cool, ah gotta go show mom. Ah'll catch ya' later." I exclaim and tear outta there. "Ma, guess what?!" Ah exclaim when I get home, scarin' her. "Oh, you scared me. Is something wrong, sweetie?" She asks, kneelin' down. "No, ah got ma Cutie Mark." I claim joyously, showin' her. "Oh, congratulations Little Macintosh." She says an' hugs me. "Thanks, ah gotta go show the others." Ah say an' leave.

* * *

1-Motercycle = Don't ask, they're awesome.

Little Mac's a techie, cool.

Yes, the chapters for them are going to be them getting their Cutie Marks, if you're wondering.

I know it's short, sorry, deal.


	26. The Plan Maker

+Next day-ShadowSky+

"Ya' know, ever since she got her Cutie Mark, she seems happier." I tell Dorliche as him, Scootaloo, and myself watch Misty and Harmony play with Argentum in the snow. "Yea, she is. And Little Mac got his yesterday, too." Scootaloo claims with a smile as Argentum jumps out of a pile of snow. The ground then starts to shake as a group of Zebras ride into town. "Hay, Scootaloo!" One of them shouts and a bigger version of Argentum breaks away and comes over, a male Zebra around Scootaloo's age jumps down. "Hi, Jaheel. How's it going?" Scootaloo asks, the two of them grabbing each others fore-arm tightly. "Great, I got Dareen's battle armour the other day, and he seemed excited about it as well." The Zebra, Jaheel, claims with a grin.

"Oh rad. Dorliche, ShadowSky. This is Jaheel and Dareen. Jaheel was the first Zebra besides mom I met." Scootaloo explains. "Wait, you've been here before?" I ask and he nods. "Yes, a couple years ago I came, minus Dareen, as an ambassador of sorts. Scootaloo was asked to show me around and we quickly became friends." He states and the two share a laugh. "Anyways, what're you guys in town for?" Scootaloo asks as the two sit on the ground, legs crossed, next to Dareen. "Chief Zaleen wanted a few of us younger Eques to come into town and interact with it's inhabitants." He explains. "Well, it seems some of you are doing just fine." I state, pointing to a couple of the other Zebras, who are starting a snowball fight with a few of the others and Misty.

"Misty's joining? Oh, they're so in for it." Dorliche claims with a chuckle. "But, isn't she blind?" Jaheel asks cautiously, then gets a snowball in the face. "I herd that!" Misty shouts and I laugh. "I stand, err, sit corrected." Jaheel states, shaking the snow from his mane, and Dareen snorts in amusement. "Not cool, bro." Another Zebra states as she and one of the Rhino things walk over. "Everypony, this is Shala, my sister, and Fernia." Jaheel says. "Hello, I find some of you very..." Shala begins but trails off. "Different?" Dorliche offers with a chuckle. "Exactly, mostly you." She states, indicating Dorliche. "Well over the past 68'000 years in my life, I've been called much worse." Dorliche says offhandedly.

"See, why can't our branch have somepony as incredible as you?" Jaheel asks in exasperation. "Let me know if you ever find another Immortal." Dorliche says with a snort before turning into a cloud and leaving. "And just think, me and Misty _live _with him." I say with a laugh. "So he really is an Immortal?" Shala asks. "Yes, it's more of a curse if you ask me." Misty claims, walking up the small hill with Harmony to join us. Argentum then bumps my hand with his snout to get my attention. "Hay Argentum. What's up?" I ask with a grin as I scratch between his ears. "Amazing." Jaheel states as Argentum gets in my lap. "What?" I ask, still scratching his ears. "Well, normally if anypony but it's Eques tries to touch one without permission, they attack. Argentum there just crawled in your lap _and _is letting you pet him." Shala explains. "Huh, really?" I ask and look at Argentum, who just shrugs.

"So, moving on. Are you ready for the storm that's coming?" Scootaloo asks and Jaheel, Shala, Dareen, Fernia, and, surprisingly enough, Argentum all nod. "You'll be going against Equestria's two most wanted, Chrysalis, and an army of Changelings, capable of changing their form to anypony. So you may end up fighting yourself, you should make sure that, if need be, you can kill a replica of yourself." I say in a solemn tone, looking up. "You know, I hadn't thought of that yet." Scootaloo says after a few silent seconds. "Not surprising actually. I often notice things others miss. Misty often calls me a Strategist, just based on the way I think. Always eliminating each problems either as they arrive or based on importance." I explain with a sigh.

"That doesn't sound bad." Shala says. "You try not being able to sleep very well because your mind is constantly working in overdrive as I tries to solve all of your problems as quickly as possible, than tell me what you think." I state, looking at her. "When you put it _that_ way, I get where you're coming from." Scootaloo says. "Har, eraf!' Argentum sneezes. Suddenly, there's a loud boom and a circular rainbow appears in the sky. The reaction is instant, the Eques and their beasts, spring into action, a couple that can fly doing so. "What, what was that?" Misty asks. "Rainbow Dash." I say. "Darren, let's go!" Jaheel shouts and swings up in Dareen's saddle as he runs off. A bright light surrounds the two and when it leaves, there's a massive, sig-legged creature with wings in Dareen's place and the two take off into the sky.

"Wha? Dareen evolved?!" Scootaloo exclaims, watching the two soar into the sky. "Snap out of it. Scootaloo, go get Lightening and tell him to get here. Harmony, go get Vinyl. Misty, I don't want you getting hurt, so stay here, alright? I'm going to get Dorliche." I order and we take off in separate directions. "Shadow, what's up?" Dorliche asks when i get to our home. "Sonic Rainboom, seconds ago, come on." I explain hurriedly and he nods before the two of us rush back to the site, where Lightening, Vinyl, Nova, Brimstone, and Transcendence are already waiting.

"Who was able to get us together so quick?" Nova asks. "Me, listen a couple of the Zebras with flying mounts already took off in pursuit Twilight's probably already sent a letter to the Princess. I think the best thing for you guys to do right now is try and calm down everypony." I explain, astounding them. "He's right. You herd him." Lightening says after a second and they split up. I then sit down and lean back against a tree, closing my eyes. "Cutie Mark." Scootaloo claims after almost 5 minutes. I grunt and look at it. It's a black blob with what looks like a spiral going from the outer side to the middle. I just grunt again before falling asleep.

* * *

3/4 done, last is Harmony.


	27. Talk With the Animals

+Harmony-Next Day+

"Oh, good morning, Angel Bunny." I say, waving to the bunny as he hops away. "Uh, excuse us miss, but do you know where we would go to aid in the upcoming battle?" An Earth pony with a bow on his back asks, a Unicorn and Pegasus behind him. "Um, you might check the library." I suggest, my hair falling down to cover my eyes. "Thank you much." The Pegasus says and they all leave. "Hi Harmony." Somepony says and Scootaloo lands beside me with Argentum in her arms. "Oh, hi guys. What're you doing?" "Not much, mom needed some supplies so we went to get them. Anything planned for today?" "Not really, no. Although Vinyl said she found a way to get Dorliche to sing at the club in a couple nights." I explain, covering my mouth when I laugh.

"Wonder how she did it and what he'll sing." She muses, letting Argentum down to walk with us. "No clue. Can you believe Misty, Shadow, and Little Mac all got their Cutie Marks in the same week?" "Yea, maybe you'll get yours today." "Oh, you really think I could?" "Hay, anything's possible. Me, Sweetie Belle, and AppleBloom once thought we'd never get ours, but we did." "Right. Can I ask you what it's like living with Zecora?" "It's different, that's for sure. But not a bad 'different', just different. The way she talks is something she was born with and has had her whole life." "Really? I can't seem to imagine her _not_ talking like she does." I claim with a quiet laugh.

"You seem real sweet. You know that?" Somepony asks and I jump, startled. "What was that for? Argentum just made that 'Haraf' noise he does." Scootaloo states, pointing at Argentum who's head is tilted to the side. "Sorry if I startled you uh. I never got your name." That same voice says, Argentum's mouth moving in sync with the words. "Did, did _you_ say that?" I ask him as I crouch down in front of him. "Correct, and I'm surprised you can understand me." He says, putting a paw on his chest. "Harmony? Are you, okay?" Scootaloo asks, getting my attention. "Uh, yea. But I think I can understand him." I say, still trying to convince myself.

"You're kidding." "I don't think so." I reply, looking down at Argentum. "Could you tell her I said she is a good friend?" He asks and I nod. "Uh, he says you're a good friend." I say and her jaw drops before she looks at him. He then winks and nods, further amazing her. "How long have you been able to do it?" She asks after regaining her composure. "Uh, a few minutes?" I claim, rubbing the back of my head. "I still don't get why our ears are where they are." Somepony grumbles before Twilight and Trixie come into view, Trixie rubbing her ears which, like everypony else's, are still pony-like on the top of her head. "Don't blame me. I didn't know that spell 6 years ago would do what it did." Twilight claims, holding her hands up defensively. "Hay Twi, Trixie!" Scootaloo shouts, waving a hand in the air to get their attention.

"Hi you three. What's up?" Trixie asks when they join us. "Harmony, could you show them?" "Show us what?" Twi asks. "Could you tell them I asked if they are together?" Argentum asks, head cocked. "Oh, oh my." I say with a slight blush. "What?" Trixie asks. "Well Argentum, um, was wondering, uh, if you two are a couple?" I ask, head down. "Uhhhhhh." Trixie stammers, jaw agape, as she looks to Argentum, who nods. "Bwahahahahahaha!" Scootaloo laughs, doubling over, as the two try to answer. "Yes." They say with a sigh after several minutes of stammering and silence. "Oh, well that's fine." I say after a second of awkward silence. "Moving on. It seems Harmony here can understand other animals." Scootaloo says and their jaws once again flop open. Suddenly, my chest starts glowing. "OHMYGOSH!" I exclaim when the glow subsides, leaving my Cutie Mark: It's a butterfly with a green apple on both of it's wings. "Heh, way to go, kiddo." Scootaloo says, rubbing my head. "Thanks, I gotta go show mom. Bye." I say and take off towards home.

* * *

YAY! My four foal OCs got their Cutie Marks!

And Harmony can 'talk with the animals'. Move over Dr. Doolittle, there's a new, cuter, version.

Also, Dorliche sings soon. I'm laughing thinking about it.


	28. New Nightmares

+Two Days Later-Location Unknown+

"Gummie! Breakfast time." Pinkamena shouts, ringing a bell and her pet Alligator soon rounds the corner. The past seven years had been good to Gummie, as he had a massive growth spurt and Pinkamena made him a set of stainless steel, serrated teeth, and his diet was now mostly her 'leftovers'. "So, all five of us are present, and you choose _now_ to feed him?" Chrysalis asks as her, Metamorphosis, and Striker sit down, Rainbow Dash sitting on the back of a chair. Pinkamena just shrugs as Gummie starts to devour what _was _a Unicorn. "Ya know what? Deal." Pinkamena replies, sitting in the chair Dash is sitting on.

"It would seem to me, that you need a spy that can go where your current one can't. Am I correct?" A deep voice asks with a hint of amusement. "Wha? Who's there?" Dash demands, sword already in her hand, as the others get into fighting stances. "You may call me Nocturne, and I know one of the so-called 'Elite' personally." The voice claims before a figure rises out of a shadow. He's around 6'3", golden mane and tail, bright yellow eyes, fangs, and a large pair of leathery wings. He's wearing a black suit set, with a red tie, and white under shirt.

"You're a Werepire, aren't you?" Striker asks and Nocturne nods. "Correct, and I know of a creature that even Lightening Strike fears." He claims, straitening his tie. "Oh really. And what would that be?" Dash asks, interested. "Oh, I don't know if you could handle it's existence." Nocturne states with a smirk. "Spill the beans, or I spill your guts." Pinkamena states, connecting her blades. "Well alright then. You may have herd of him in Mare's Tales, but he does indeed reside deep in Everfree. The creature known as 'SlenderMane' is real." He finishes, grinning at their looks of horror at this revelation, before adding, "And another creature from the depths of Tartarus known only as 'Pyramid Head'."

+AppleJack+

"So, ya herd that Dorliche gonna sing at the club tonight?" Ah ask Transcendence when he gets outta the shower. "You're kidding?" He asks. "Would ah lie?" "No, miss 'Element of Honesty', I suppose not." He replies with a grin as we leave our small house. "But ah do wonder what he'll sing." Ah state. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A group of colts shout, runnin' out of the forest. "What the hay?!" Transcendence shouts an' stops one of 'em. "What's going on?" He asks. "He, it, CloudTail, it got CloudTail." The colt claims. "What is 'it'?" Ah ask. Slend, SlenderMane." He cries an' takes off. "Did he just say 'SlenderMane'?" Transcendence asks. "It's just an old mare's tale. Supposedly there's ah pony deep in Everfree that bein' near him can kill ya'. An' he's also supposedly 'Immortal'." Ah explain an' his face pales.

"Ah gotta go to the library." He says suddenly an' trots off, makin' me have ta play catch up. "What fer?" "Judging by they way them colts acted, ah think there's more to this 'mare's tale' than meets the eye." He explains, throwin' looks over his shoulder as we walk. "Oh, hello AppleJack, Transcendence. Need anything?" Spike asks after openin' the door. "Anything on and about creatures that live in the Everfree, as well as myths about what's in there." Transcendence says an' Spike leads us to a slightly dusty section. "Twilight and Trixie aren't here right now, so if you need any help finding anything." Spike claims before leavin' us.

"Ya really think there's more ta SlenderMane other than bein' something Mare's told misbehavin' foals?" Ah ask. "Every myth and legend is based somewhat from reality. And did it ever occur to you that, since Lightening and the rest of the Elite exist, that SlenderMane might as well?" He replies an' ah get shaky. "Yer right. Ah never really thought of it that way." Ah state, sittin' down.

+Transcendence+

'SlenderMane, real? Why am I not surprised?' I think, looking at 3 or 4 books at once. "Got it!" I exclaim, smacking my hand on a page and startling AppleJack. "Is something wrong?" Spike asks. "No, sorry about yelling." I apologize before I start writing things down. "That picture is givin' me the creeps." AJ states and uses a piece of paper to cover an image of SlenderMane.

He towers at six to seven feet with unusually thin limbs. His face, if you can call it that, is featureless and white, though some say that it can morph into whatever you fear the most. His forelegs, however, can stretch out to grab his victims and bend in unnatural ways with long, talon-like appendages used to scratch at the windows of foals. Yes that's right. While he haunts everypony who has the misfortune to see him, he prefers to devour those that are 16 and younger. He is also said to have multiple legs sometimes seen as long tentacles used to ensnare whomever catches his eye, or should I say, the void where his face should be.

SlenderMane is a silent stalker that likes to hide in plain sight and is usually spotted in wooded areas where he could blend in amongst the trees and dark corners of the forest. When he finds his victim of choice, he follows them home and upon being seen through the window, can use a form of hypnosis that compels you to walk right into his spindly arms. Usually glimpsed at a distance, once he's close enough to get a good look at, that's when he slinks into your home appearing in dark hallways or blank canvas.

Equestrian legend says that he was once a stallion who was tortured viciously, first being beaten with a log, then impaled with a 2 foot stick and hung from a tree with his arms and legs pulled from their sockets.

When captured, you will wake to find SlenderMane standing above you. He will ask one question and if you're lucky and get it right, he breaks both your arms and legs. But if you are wrong, then he slowly sticks his fingers down your throat pulling out the heart.

It appears that the SlenderMane myth goes back a lot farther than is claimed. He is based on something called Longus Equus, meaning "tall horse", which is the Zebra version. Legend says that foals would site him in the Everfree Forest days before their disappearance. All that was left behind would be the mutilated remains of livestock and in a few cases, village inhabitants would be found several miles from their homes impaled on the higher branches of the trees.(1)

"Oh, sweet Celestia." I mumble, starting to get a little sick. "Not likin' what ye found?" AJ asks nervously. "No, not really." I reply with a nervous chuckle and go to put away the books but another one catches my eyes. "'The Legend of Pyramid Head'. Oh come on." I state in exasperation as I remember trying to kill that fucker in Resident Evil. "Ah take it ya' haven't herd that tale, either?" AJ asks. "I've herd of it alright." I reply with a grumble, not even bothering to read the damn book. "Where' we goin' now?" AJ asks. "Dorliche, if anyone can shine some light on this, it'd be him." I answer, looking over my notes. "Wow, I got eight pages of notes on SlenderMane, ain't that funny." I say waith a laugh. "Ah don't get it." AJ claims, giving me an uneasy glance.

"So wait a second, why are you here?" Dorliche asks after we all sit down in the home he, Shadow, and Misty live in near the cemetery. "SlenderMane, and the possibility he might actually exist." I say and ho looks at me strangely. "Please tell him he ain't real." AJ pleads. "Wish I could, but SlenderMane is real. And he does infact reside deep in the Everfree Forest. I've never gotten real close to him, but I have seen him and he did see me. Only reason he doesn't come near me is because he knows I'm like him, Immortal." Dorliche explains with a sigh. "And Pyramid Head?" I ask. "Don't even bring that thing up. Scares the Tartarus outta me." Dorliche says with a laugh.

"Well, a bunch of colts ran by us earlier and I stopped one of them. He said SlenderMane got someone named CloudTail." I state and Misty's head pokes around the corner with a worried expression. "Did, did you say CloudTail?" She asks with a hitch in her voice. "I'm afraid so, but I don't think anyone else has gone into the forest. Can you two show me to the colts that ran out of the forest?" Dorliche states and I nod. "Ah'll stay here an' watch Misty fer ya'." AJ offers and Dorliche nods before grabbing his shovel and the two of us head back into Ponyvile.

* * *

1 - I actually got this from here: playwithdeath urban - legends - the - terrible - legend - of - slender - man/4274/

Well, sans spaces anyways and slightly altered.

Aw fuck, we're throwing SlenderMane and Pyramid Head Pony into this shit! And why SlenderMane naow?

Stay tuned! Also, if you're wondering who dafuq Nocturne is, read 'Tales of the Lunar Knights', specifically Brimstone's chapter.


	29. Ghost Riders in the Sky

+Dorliche+

"Okay, take deep breaths and tell us what happened." Transcendence instructs and a colt does as told. "Okay, me, CloudTail, StormyRivers, Barricade, and JetFire herd strange noises coming from inside Everfree so we decided to go investigate. When we got a ways in, we came across a slaughter house. Several animals had been mutilated, even a Manticor, and were strung up like party decorations." He pauses here, I guess to calm himself down, before continuing. "Maybe a couple yards away from that, we first saw _him_. At first, we just stared at him in disbelief possibly because he was still a pony, but when he vanished and reappeared, inches in front of CloudTail and like we are now, is when we all ran, well all but CloudTail. SlenderMane had already wrapped those _things_ on his back around him and was shoving two of his fingers down his throat. When he pulled his fingers out, CloudTail's heart was hooked on them." He stops talking and starts to whimper.

Throughout this entire talk, Transcendence has been working on two separate drawings at once. "So, first he was a pony, then like us, correct?" Transcendence asks and the colt nods. "I'm just making sure because I'm about to show you two drawings of SlenderMane and I need you to tell me how accurate they are." Transcendence explains and reveals them at the same time: One with SlenderMane as a pony, the other like us. "Nailed it." He says with gulp. "Alright. Listen, the four of, don't tell a soul about this. Me and the Elite will do what has to be done, got it? And if you even _think_ you see SlenderMane, haul your ass to any of the Elite, Transcendence, or AppleJack." I explain and the four nod vigorously. "Good. Come on 'Unity', we gotta jet." I say and he nods before we leave.

"Alright spill it. How did you know what SlenderMane looked like?" I demand, stopping him. "Because I'm from another dimension that's how. And there, SlenderMane is also known as SlenderMan, and he exists there as well, only not in the forms he does here. Where I'm from, he can't hurt you." He explains, crossing his arms. "And Pyramid Head?" "Same with him. He can only hurt you psychologically." He answers. "Hay Dorliche, Transcendence. You gonna be at the club later tonight?" Vinyl asks as her and Octavia approach. "Like I couldn't, I'm expected to make a musical performance." I reply with a groan and face-palm.

"What's the song?" Transcendence asks curiously. "One of my favorites: Ghost Riders in the Sky. Why'd you want to know?" "Because, I got a guitar and the chords memorized." He claims with a ridiculous grin. "Well if you can play as well as you can sing, we're good. Though would you mind dressing up a bit?" I ask. "Not at all. Is there anyone else singing tonight, Vinyl?" "Actually yes. We got Brimstone, Lightening, Nova, Derpy, Scootaloo, Twi and Trixie with a duet, one of the Zebra's I think Jaheel, myself and Tavi, and finally a few of the Wonderbolts." She says, counting them off on her fingers. "Oh this will be a fun night." Transcendence claims with a laugh. "Indeed." I reply with a grin as we all split up, myself going home and changing into my work clothes, which are a pair of black jeans, a black tank-top, black cowpony boots, my jet black hat, my new coat, this one with spikes on the shoulders, and my new fingerless gloves, black of course. I then put my shovel in it's loop on my back, as well as wrapping a chain around my shoulder and waist. "Misty's asleep." AppleJack says, leaving Misty's room quietly. "Thank you. I appreciate you watching her for me." I reply.

"It's not a problem, really. Maybe I'll ask Transcendence if he ever wants a foal." She says with a longing look. "Just talk to him, that's the first step." I claim, patting her on the shoulder. "Yer right. What's with the get-up?" She asks. "I got coned into singing at the club tonight by Vinyl. But Transcendence is helping me though." I state with a tip of my hat before leaving for the Jam Session. "Nice outfit." Scootaloo says when I enter. "Look who's talking." I reply with a grin. She's wearing a pair of black boots, baggy black pants with chains hanging from them, a loose fitting white tank-top under an oversized bomber jacket, her mane has streaks of black, and her Cutie Mark is visible. As we make small talk, other ponies begin to enter and the noise levels start to rise quickly. "Ready Dorliche?" Transcendence asks, an acoustic guitar on his back. "As I'll ever be." I claim, noticing Shadow, Little Mac, Harmony, and a tired looking Misty slip in with AppleBloom and Sweetie Belle. "Okay everypony! First up we got Transcendence and Dorliche!" Vinyl shouts, getting a large roar from the ponies in the audience.

+3rd+

"I still can't believe Vinyl managed to get Dorliche to sing." Lightening states with a laugh, but shuts up when Transcendence strums a few random chords. "Oh, this'll be good." Derpy states in a hushed tone, as the lights dim.

An old cowpoke went ridin' out one dark and windy day,  
Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way  
When all at once a mighty herd of red eyed cows he saw  
Come rushin' through the ragged skies and up a cloudy draw.

Yipie i ay Yipie i oh  
Ghost riders in the sky

Their brands were still on fire and their hooves were made of steel  
Their horns were black and shiny and their hot breath you could feel  
A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky  
He saw the riders coming hard... and he heard their mournful cry

"He sounds amazing." AppleBloom states as her, Sweetie Belle, Harmony, Little Mac, Misty, and Shadow make their way to Scootaloo. "Damn Soarin, he's _real_ good." Spitfire says and Soarin nods.

Yipie i ay Yipie i oh  
Ghost riders in the sky.

The riders leaned on by him he heard one call his name  
If you want to save your soul from hell a riding on our range  
Then cow-boy change your ways today or with us you will ride  
Tryin' to catch this devil herd... a-cross these endless  
skies.

Yipie i ay Yipie i oh  
Ghost riders in the sky.  
Ghost riders in the sky.  
Ghost riders in the sky.

Finishing the song, Dorliche catches everyone in the building by surprise when he lets out a loud whoop before him and Transcendence leave the stage, leaving them all in a stunned silence.


	30. Big in Da Club Pt 1

+3rd+

"Honestly folks, I myself was not expecting _that _myself, so your silence is not being rude." Dorliche states and, as if a switch was flipped, the crowd erupts into applause, not even noticing Brimstone as he takes the stage, well until he taps the mic. "No way. Brimstone's up there?" Jaheel asks and Scootaloo grins before asking, "So? Aren't you going to end up there too?" "I suppose you're right." He replies, rubbing the back of his head with a chuckle. "Alright everypony, as you can clearly see, Brimstone Stronghoof is on next." Vinyl states and gives him a slight salute and he starts singing.

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

"Wow, he's got a real good voice." Shadow states and Misty nods in agreement.

(Buck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

"Figures the bull-headed foal would choose this song." Nova says with a snort of amusement, Transcendence and Lightening nodding.

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

(Buck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about. I know, I know all about. I know, I know all about. I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

(Buck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

As soon as the last note is dropped, the crowd roars in approval as he jumps off the stage. "Alright folks, next is my bro, Lightening!" Vinyl cheers and the crowd lets out whoops and whistles. "Alright, quite down." Lightening says, taking the stage, before laughing at their faces. "Gotcha!" He states.

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

As soon as the first few words are sang, jaws drop at his voice, which sounds like, well, like a monster.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

"Holy. Bucking. Shit." Octavia states in amazement.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster.

As usual, after the audience got over the initial shock, they erupt in cheers as Lightening steps down. "Okay bro, that was wubbing BAWS!" Vinyl shouts as the next one takes the stage. "Ready Nova?" Octavia asks and Nova nods, leaning into the mic.

Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania  
Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania

Call me obsessed  
Call me insane  
Something is creeping through my veins  
My eyes cannot see  
What's underneath  
I can't stop and you can't stop me

I'm gonna get this fire started  
Impossible for you to breath  
The temperatures rising up (up, so hot)  
Cause I'm burning up

"Yes Nova, you are hot." Lightening states with a sly grin, getting an elbow in to the gut from Derpy. "Heh, sorry." he mumbles with a grin, rubbing where Derpy's elbow nailed him.

Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww

Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww

Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania  
Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania

"Her voice is real pretty." Dinky says, sitting beside Misty. "Yea, very pretty." Harmony adds with a nod.

I must confess  
A thousand degrees  
Bring out the beast inside of me  
Don't be afraid  
Go into the place  
It's gonna melt your fears away

I'm gonna get this fire started  
Impossible for you to breath  
The temperatures rising up (up, so hot)  
And I'm burning up

Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania  
Ow ow owww

(Don't you see me burning up)

Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww

(Heat it, heat it up up)

Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania  
Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma mania

"Is it me, or is her body glowing?" Spitfire asks. "Sure looks like it. I guess her name ain't 'Nova Flare' for a reason." Soarin chuckles.

Soon as the fire is running wild  
I will surrender to Fahrenheit  
And I don't want to apologize  
It's getting hot and I'm burning up

Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww

(Heat it, heat it up up)

Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww

She finishes and bows, adding a flourish at the end of it. As she makes her way through the crowd, she gets several whistles and calls, manely from the males, but a couple from females as well. "Alright, settle down. I'm taken." She says and the crowd laughs as she sits down next to Lightening.

* * *

And that's the first chunk of the singing.

Songs used were, in order: Headstrong, Trapt. Monster, Skillet. Pyromania, Cascada.


	31. Big in Da Clubs 2 Re

+3rd+

"Up next is, Derpy? Am i reading this right?" Vinyl asks, rubbing her eyes before rereading the list. "Well Derpy. Get on up there and show 'em what your made of." Octavia says as Vinyl keeps rereading the list. "Good luck, muffin." Alistair says, kissing her on the nose, before she walks up to the stage. "Wonder what mama's gonna sing." Dinky states. "Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?" Shadow asks with a grin and boops her nose, making her giggle.

Last night as I lay dreaming  
this strange kind of feeling  
revealed its secret meaning  
and now I know

I never ever

Last night as I lay dreaming  
this strange kind of feeling  
revealed its secret meaning  
and now I know

"Wow, she chose a good song." Transcendence claims with a nod. "Oh, and why's that?" Alistair asks. "Well, cause it matches her bubbly personality: It's light themed, upbeat, and real sweet." Transcendence explains.

I never ever been in paradise,  
I never ever seen and angel's eyes.  
You'll never ever let this magic die,  
no matter where ever you are,  
you are my lucky star. Aah

Last night as I lay dreaming

I never ever been in paradise  
Aah

Nananananaa, nananananaa, nananananaa  
where ever you are  
you are my lucky star

F-I-e-r!  
Fi-I-e-e-e-r-r-r!

A-a-a-a-a-aarrr! A-a-a-a-a-aarrr! A-a-a-a-a-aarrr! A-a-a-a-a-aarrr!

Aaarrr!

Last night as I lay dreaming

I never ever been in paradise.. F-I-e-r!

When she finishes, she makes a goofy face, the entire crowd going "D'AWWWWW!", as she steps down and skips over to Alistair. "So, how did I do?" She ask Alistair. "Darling, you were _amazing_." He assures and she smiles as a seemingly unlikely couple takes the stage: Twilight Sparkle and Trixie Lulamoon. "Let's start off by explaining why we're up here, together." Twilight begins, casting a sidelong glance at the Unicorn to her left. "Vinyl! I told you they were Filly Foolers! Pay up!" Lightening shouts and there's an audible thud as several heads hit tables. "You imbecile!" Nova exclaims, smacking the back of his head hard enough to send it into the table, cracking it.

"Well, as said 'imbecile' just blatantly threw up, yes, we are a couple." Twilight finishes with a sigh, expecting major negative backlash. "The best of luck to ya'." An earth pony says, raising his glass. "To love! In all it's forms!" A Pegasus mare exclaims, raising her drink. "TO LOVE!" The audience roars, glasses in the air. "So ya' gonna sing or what?!" A Unicorn shouts with a laugh. "Start off together then break for individual parts?" Trixie suggests and Twilight nods with a warm smile.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

"Starting off together? Then they'll probably split the song up." Misty states as Trixie starts alone.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."

"'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."

"Ya know, Twilight should sing more often." AppleBloom states and Sweetie Belle nods in agreement. "Hay Scoots, you alright? You haven't said much." Jaheel points out, a bit nervously. "Just remembering friends departed." She claims, opening her eyes, a tear rolling down her check.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."

"'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

The two finish the last stanza together take bows before leaving the stage. "Alright everypony! Up next is one of the Zebra Elite, Jaheel!" Vinyl shouts and Jaheel makes his way to the stage and mic.

Oh Equestria...  
Oh Equestria...  
Oh Equestria...

I know that we have to take it to the goal 'cause everyone's depending on we  
See we ain't got nowhere to go but up, it's our destiny

We're choosing the way, we'll do what it takes to get to the top of the highest mountain  
We'll do anything, we got to prove ourselves 'cause we know

Transcendence does a spit take before saying, "AKON?!" "Who in the Hay is 'Akon'?" AJ asks, but Transcendence makes the 'shhhh' mime as Jaheel keeps singing.

See we'll never be able to forget this day 'cause it's the greatest day of our life  
See no matter what happens at least we can say "we came, we saw, we tried"

We're choosing the way, we'll do what it takes to get to the top of the highest mountain  
We'll do anything, we got to prove ourselves 'cause we know

Oh Equestria...  
Oh Equestria...  
Oh Equestria...

"Scootaloo, what're ya hummin'?" AppleBloom asks, giving her friend a strange look. "This song, in the Zebra's language." Scootaloo replies and resumes humming.

This is our time to shine, our time to fly, our time to be inside the sky  
Our time to soar, our time to score, the last one off the battlefield(1)

World wide  
World wide  
World wide  
World wide

Oh Equestria...

World wide  
World wide  
World wide  
World wide

Oh Equestria...  
Oh Equestria...  
Oh Equestria...  
Oh Equestria...  
Oh Equestria...

Oh Equestria...

When he finishes, he just waves and silently jumps off the stage, returning to Scootaloo and her friends to await the next singer.

* * *

1-I had to slightly alter the song, same for Akon's Oh Africa, I apologize for that.

Songs used are, in order: Lucky Star, DJ Raaban. Everytime we Touch, Cascada. Oh Africa, Akon.


	32. Big in Da Clubs Pt 3

+3rd+

"Well everypony, i guess we all owe thanks to Jaheel for sharing a part of Zebra culture with us. We've only got a few more singers for this night, but they're good. Let's get a round of applause for two of the Wonderbolts, Soarin and Spitfire!" Vinyl announces and it's then that everypony notices the duo sitting in a dim corner. "How long have _they _been here?!" Shadow asks, astounded. "The whole time, I herd them walk in with the crowd." Misty claims with a grin as the two Wonderbolts take the stage. "Wonder what they'll sing. Pun unintended." Lightening says as Spitfire starts the song.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh"

"It's always a good time"

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh"

"It's always a good time"

"Good Time? Nice choice." Transcendence claims as Soarin resumes singing.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time "

"Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright"

"The next part they sing together, watch." Scootaloo claims, pointing at them with a French fry.

We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

"Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time"

"When she sings, you can really point out her Swedish accent." Brimstone points out. "Bridge time." Vinyl mumbles with a grin.

"Good morning and good night"

"I'll wake up at twilight"

"It's gonna be alright"

We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

"I really like this song. It's just so," Dinky begins, but is unable to finish her thought as she makes a 'squee' noise and shakes.

"Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then."

"Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there."

"Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then."

It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

"Well everypony, let's give it up for the Swedish Spitfire and Pie Scarfing Soarin!" Vinyl shouts, getting a laugh from the crowd and Spitfire, Soarin taking almost a full minute before shouting, "HAY!", getting another round of laughs. "Alright, next up is Tavi and yours truly." Vinyl states before her and Octavia leave the DJ booth and take the stage. "Hi-ya sis." Someone says before Gilda pulls up a chair next to Nova. "Hay Gilda, having fun?" Nova asks. "Meh, but that'll probably change when those two start singing." She states indicating Vinyl and Octavia, both of whom are going to sing the whole song together.

This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention.

I kissed a mare and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a mare just to try it,  
I hope my Coltfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a mare and I liked it, I liked it.

"Told ya' so, sis." Gilda claims with a smirk as Vinyl and Octavia start dancing, ballroom style. "Vinyl can _dance_?! And so sophisticatedly, too." Sweetie Belle exclaims in amazement.

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just equine nature.  
It's not what good mares do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

I kissed a mare and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a mare just to try it,  
I hope my Coltfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a mare and I liked it, I liked it.

Us mares we are so magical,  
Soft fur, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

"Their voices, they sound so incredible." Misty states with a sigh.

I kissed a mare and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a mare just to try it,  
I hope my Coltfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a mare and I liked it, I liked it.

To wrap up the song, Vinyl spins Octavia and gives her a kiss. "Would it be cliché if I said I kissed a mare and I liked it?" Vinyl asks and laughs spring to life as her and Octavia return to the booth. "And now, for our final singer of the night, Scootaloo!" Octavia announces and everypony turns as Scootaloo walks up to the stage, her clothes, setting a mood that wasn't there a few seconds ago.


	33. Bittersweet Memories

+Scootaloo+

-Alright Scootaloo, you can do this. Don't chicken out.- I think, eyes closed, before opening them and allowing the lyrics to come forth.

Last day of the rest of my life  
I wish I would've known  
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye

I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care  
Or thank my pops for all the talks  
And all the wisdom he shared

Unaware, I just did what I always do  
Everyday, the same routine  
Before I skate off to school

But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
Instead of taking a test  
I took two to the chest

Pausing for a second, I quickly glance around the room at the expressions on faces. Ranging from surprise, worry, concern, and curiosity.

Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming  
Everybody was running  
But I couldn't hear nothing

Except gun blasts, it happened so fast  
I don't really know this kid  
Even though I sit by him in class

Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
Or maybe for a moment  
He forgot who he was  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
Whatever it was  
I know it's because

Here, tears spring to my eyes as I remember my best friend before forming the CMC, one who died as I sat helplessly at his bedside in the Hospital until he moved on, and blamed myself for not being able to do anything.

We are, We are, the youth of the nation

Little Suzy, she was only twelve  
She was given the world  
With every chance to excel

Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell  
She might act kind of proud  
But no respect for herself

She finds love in all the wrong places  
The same situations  
Just different faces

Changed up her pace since her daddy left her  
Too bad he never told her  
She deserved much better

Finishing this part, more tears arrive as I remember finding my biological mother in the alley behind our home when I was 7, she had been raped repeatedly before being murdered and left there by whoever did it. I'd always thought I'd avenge her someway, but I grew up a lot and changed that goal: If I ever met the pony that did, I'd only ask them one question: Why?(1)

Johnny boy always played the fool  
He broke all the rules  
So you would think he was cool

He was never really one of the guys  
No matter how hard he tried  
Often thought of suicide

It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends  
He put his life to an end  
They might remember him then

You cross the line and there's no turning back  
Told the world how he felt  
With the sound of a gat

Even more tears spring to life as memories of my older brother, SlapJack(2), who committed suicide because he was bullied, something he had hid from myself and mom, until we found him, suspended from the ceiling in his room by a rope around his neck with a letter on his bed explaining why. I was 5, he was 12.

We are, We are, the youth of the nation

Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim  
No matter what you say  
It don't take away the pain

That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies  
Don't nobody know why  
It's the blind leading the blind

I guess that's the way the story goes  
Will it ever make sense  
Somebody's got to know

There's got to be more to life than this  
There's got to be more to everything  
I thought exists

With tears still streaming down my face, and ignoring the looks of concern on everypony's face, I nod to Jaheel and my other friends, who had spread around the room, and they add their own voices to this last chorus

We are, We are, the youth of the nation. We are, We are, the youth of the nation.

At first this startles the ponies in the audience, but they realize it's just part of the show. When I finish, I look up from the floor with blurry, and most likely red-rimmed or bloodshot, eyes to see everypony with looks of worry. Wiping away the tears, I jump down and push my way to the door, only to be stopped by Jaheel. "I just wanna get home." I claim, trying to move around him. "Listen, can we go on a walk?" He asks. "Why?" I ask with a sniff. "Cause, you need somepony to talk to, that's why." He replies, concern filling his golden-brown eyes. "Alright." I agree, drying my eyes on my sleeve.

"Wow, you've been through more than any filly your age should have." Jaheel states after I basically tell him my life story. "Tell me something I don't know." I reply, looking down. "But you still push forward despite your past. That alone shows great amounts of courage and bravery. But need to learn to let it out sometimes, like you did when you were singing." He states, concern still in his voice. "What's so brave and courageous about that?" I ask, eyes finally starting to dry up.

"For starters? adding what happened at the Rainbow Factory 7 years ago to all that. Just about anypony would loose their sanity from all that you've dealt with, but you're still sane. That shows massive amounts of psychological strength." He explains, offering a sad smile. "Thanks Jaheel. I needed that." I reply, returning the smile. "Oh look! A shooting star." Jaheel states, pointing to the night sky. "Make a wish." He urges and I nod then close my eyes. -Whatever brought this wish maker into my sight, i only ask that this war, this 'storm' passes quickly with little deaths.-

"So, what did you wish for?" Jaheel asks with a grin. "You know I can't say." I reply with a grin as well, and playfully shove him. "Well, I don't mind telling you what _I_ wished for." He claims with a smug look. "Oh really? Prove it." I taunt. "Honestly? I just wanna stay here with a certain purple maned filly, even if that purple mane has some black in it now." He replies with a chuckle while running a hand through my mane.

* * *

1 & 2 = Yes, I know I'm messed up, but we don't really know all that much about Scootaloo's past.

ScootaMush!

The song is 'Youth of the Nation' by P.O.D. and is the song I had on repeat while typing the last four chapters.

So, Scootaloo and Jaheel are going to be a thing now.

Name of the tis chapter is a song by Brony artist Aviators.


	34. Match Made in Tartarus

+45-Day Skip, Center of Everfree+

"How the fuck did you get us to come with you again?" Dash asks as her, Pinkamena, Chrysalis, Metamorphosis, and Striker follow Nocturne further into the forest. "The possibility of meeting one an Immortal that may aide with your quest." Nocturne explains then signals them to stop. "What's up?" Pinkamena asks, tightening her grip on her swords. "That presence, you mean to tell me you can't feel it?" Nocturne asks, stroking his blonde goatee(1). 'You who have ventured into the center of my domain. I shall grant you one request, provided it is within my powers.' A voice that sounds like metal scraping against bone in a round room states before the fog around the group clears and reveals SlenderMane standing directly in front of them.

"Ah Slender, it's been far to long since we've last meet. How are things?" Nocturne asks with a grin. In reply, SlenderMane turns his head towards Nocturne before the voice says, 'Nocturne, it has indeed been a long time. And has for how things have been. Those things the Zebras ride have been coming closer and closer to the edge of my territory as of late. I've already attempted to end several of them, but their blasted Cosmos Aura is somehow a deterrent to me.' "I don't believe it." Dash states, awed. "What?" Chrysalis asks. "Nocturne and SlenderMane, _the_ SlenderMane, are having a civilized conversation."

Suddenly, another noise is herd, this one sounding like a large piece of metal being dragged across the forest floor. "Erg ragh!" A hollow sounding voice exclaims before a creature appears out of no where and brings down a massive blade in a cleave. "What the Tartarus is _that_?!" Dash exclaims, bringing out her sword in time to block another attack, the force behind the swing shoving her back a couple yards and almost causing her to buckle under the raw strength. The being stands at a little under 7', but is hunched over, suggesting it may be even taller. It's bare foot, pants mere taters, shirtless, and covered in blood, both old and new. But it's most identifiable feature is a large metal pyramid over it's head and the massive, albeit rusty, blade in it's left hand.

'Pyramid Head, stay your blade.' SlenderMane 'says', extending one arm. The effect is instant, as Pyramid Head calms, or more accurately becomes less homicidal. "You _both_ live in Everfree?! What the fuck?!" Pinkamena shouts. 'You shall do well to control your tongue, least I rip it out.' SlenderMane warns, shadows springing from his back and solidifying into tentacle like appendages. "Got it." Pinkamena states, slightly shaking. "So, do you know your request?" Nocturne asks. "Yes. In one week we shall be engaging Canterlot, and we wish for your 'assistance'." Striker claims. 'That is within my power. You can expect both myself and Pyramid Head when the time comes. Now, be gone.' SlenderMane 'says' before waving an arm, causing the 6 of them to vanish, reappearing in their current underground base. "Shit just got interesting." Dash says with a twisted grin that the others copy.

+Ponyvile Night Elite HQ-Lightening+

"Wait, _what_ lives in Everfree?" Hydria asks after Dorliche told them of SlenderMane. "Don't worry. He can only leave the forest if somepony manages to get to his inner domain, if they do, he'll grant them one wish as long as it's within his abilities. The only way him or his 'assistant' can leave the forest is if somepony specifically grants him permission." Dorliche further explains and you can visibly see the tension leave her liquid-like body. "Wait, 'assistant'. What assistant?" Fuga asks, leaning forward. "It's called Pyramid Head. It stands at around 6 to 6 and a half feet tall, carries a massive sword, has a metal pyramid on it's head and is in an almost perpetual homicidal rage." Transcendence explains quickly, sliding a picture of said creature over to Fuga.

"You don't understand! You've got to let me in. There's something they have to know!" A young voice, female, states from the other side of the doors. "I'm sorry miss, but I can't do that." One of the guards replies. "It's something that involves Rainbow Dash, Pinkamena, and Chrysalis." The filly states and the room goes quite. "I got it." I grumble and go and open the door. "What the, Harmony? What are you doing here?" I ask in surprise. "Dash and them, just made a deal with SlenderMane. They've given him and the other thing a pass out. They're going to aide them when they attack Canterlot." She explains quickly.

"Son of a Buck!" Dorliche shouts and swings his shovel at a bust, turning it into dust. "Wait, how would _you_ know if something like that happened?" Zaleen asks in disbelief. "Harmony's not like other ponies. She can fully understand animals, as in she can translate their calls." Princess Luna states. "So if this SlenderMane and Pyramid Head are working with the enemy, and if they're as powerful as you claim. Then how are we suppose to defeat them?" Fuga asks, tapping his talons on the marble floor. "The only way to kill Pyramid Head is to decapitate him with his own blade, called the Great Knife. Anything else will either slow him down or enrage him further.(2)" Transcendence explains. "As for Slender, well only an Immortal can kill another Immortal." Dorliche adds.

"Oh, and you just happen to have one of those just lying around, hmm?" Hydria asks sarcastically. "For an Elemental, you seem highly out of touch with the Goddess Gaia, I am an Immortal of Earth." Dorliche states, raising his arm, which is covered in a green hue, and causing the ground to rumble ferociously. "So wait, if you're both Immortals, doesn't that mean he could kill you, too?" Prince Eclipse asks. "Only if he knows how. We can only die a certain way. I know how to kill him, I'm not sure if he knows how to kill me, though." He explains, gripping his shovel tightly. "So how would anypony get this Great Knife away from Pyramid Head?" I ask. "I guess that's something we'll deal with when the time comes." Derpy says, speaking up for the first time since the meeting began, almost 3 hours ago.

* * *

SlenderMane, Pyramid Head, and one other BA video game villain I plan on introducing will be joining the fray.


	35. Family Ties

+Dorliche-Later that night+

"Kids are asleep, now I can do what needs to be done." I mumble to myself before leaving our home with my shovel and the chain around my torso. I then go to the edge of the cemetery and simply wait, closing my eyes and leaning against a mausoleum that's right against the property line. 'Well hello, Dorliche.' A voice says and I open my eyes to see the thing I was waiting for, but on the other side of the property line. "Hello, SlenderMane. May I ask why you decided on your pony form?" I ask and he leans forward, stopping _exactly_ on the property line. 'I need no reason.' He claims, pulling away from the line. "Why are you here? For that matter, how are you out of the forest?" I demand. 'That group that found me earlier granted my freedom, provided I and Pyramid Head aide them with their upcoming war.' "So after all these millennia, you're going to throw away all the secrecy?" I ask with a shake of my head.

'Your point? You help them solve petty problems.' He claims, turning his nose up in disgust. "And you kill anypony that gets too close, unless you see something you can gain from letting them getting to the center." I retort. 'To each his own. I wait to meet you on the field of battle." With that he turns around and vanishes into thin air. "And I thought _I_ was a freak." I mumble before returning to the home for the night.

+Transcendence-Next Morning+

"So why do ya need to go to the library?" AJ asks as we walk through Ponyvile towards the library. "Cause ah need to read that book on Pyramid Head to try and find a way to kill him." I explain. "Oh, okay ah guess." She says, unsure about all this. "Guys, wait a second." Someone shouts before Lucas, the Pegasus from Steampunk City, lands in front of us. "Better be fast, Lucas." I say, arms crossed. "Lightening sent me to get you guys. There's something I'm going to tell all of you. Hurry up and get to the library." He explains before taking off again. Me and AppleJack just look at each other and shrug before we resume walking. "This better be good, Lucas." Dorliche growls as the other NE branch leaders and a select other few sit in various chairs around the Library. "Something that might help you guys find my sister: The names of our mom and middle sister." Lucas states and I see multiple jaws drop. "You mean you kept this from us for how long?" Spitfire asks, looking furious.

"This includes you too, Spitfire. Or more precise, little sis." Lucas claims, tossing her a birth certificate. "'Spitfire, filly, Pegasi. Current siblings: Lucas Windsor. Mother: Daring Do.'" She reads out loud, and starts to fall, only to be caught by Soarin. "You're bullshiting us, right?" Scootaloo asks. "No, it's the truth. Our family is myself, the oldest, Spitfire, the middle one, Rainbow Dash, the youngest, and Daring Do: World famous explorer and writer of her own Autobiographies. Here." He further claims before tossing a magazine at the nearest one of us: me. "Read it." Princess Celestia instructs with a nod. "Alright. 'Daring Do: Mother of three? Sources close to both the famous explorer and Equestria daily have confirmed this to be true.' Wait, you have EQD here, also? Nevermind. 'The births of her first two foals, Lucas Windsor, a Pegasi colt, and Spitfire, a Pegasi filly, surprised the whole planet. But when she gave birth to her third, and last, foal: Rainbow Dash, also a Pegasi filly, nopony could have predicted that she'd turn out as a murderer.' Do you want me to stop, or keep going?" I ask, looking up. "Keep going." Princess Luna says and I nod.

"Very well,Princess. 'But that's exactly how the winner of the Young Flyer Competition did indeed turn out. The following is an interview with Daring Do herself, days after the Night Elite uncovered the nightmare and hellish Rainbow Factory.'"

**A/N: The following interview is going to be read as such: D.D.=Daring Do: (Comment) Rep=Reporter: (Comment)**

Rep: Miss Do, what was your reaction when you found out about Rainbow Dash's true nature?

D.D.: Well at first, I thought it was just her playing a sick joke, but when I began seeing 'Wanted' posters with her name on them, well, truth be told I was angry at first.

Rep: And why do you think that was your first reaction?

D.D.: I'm not really sure, believe it or not. I mean, every mother wants their foal(s) to grow up and be something to look up to or remembered. Well, I guess she'll be remembered in a way...

Rep: It would seem so. One last question: What are you going to do next?

D.D.: I'm thinking of one last adventure, one last book.

Rep: Any ides where?

D.D.: Maybe, just maybe.

Rep: Well where ever it is, Miss Do, we wish you the best of luck.

'Well that's the end of the article." I say, setting it down. "Do you know where she went?" Fuga asks. "Yes, she sent me a letter saying she was going to a place called 'Doma iz tvoy Drevniye'(1)." Lucas explains. "'Home of thy Ancients'? Has she gone mad?" Dorliche asks in slight horror. "That's what I'm worried about. It's been seven years since I got that letter and I haven't got anything since." Lucas adds. Suddenly, there's a loud knock on the door before Derpy, dressed in her mail carrier uniform walks in. "Hi-ya everypony, I gots a letter for a 'Lucas Windsor'. They here?" She asks, removing a letter in brown paper. "Yea, I'm Lucas Windsor." Said pony says and walks over to her. After exchanging the letter and two bits, Derpy leaves. "Who is it from?" Prince Eclipse asks as he opens the envelope.

"I don't believe it." Lucas states after a minute or so and before collapsing into a chair. "Well? Spill it." Spitfire demands. "It's from mom. Says she'll be here soon." "How soon?" Scootaloo asks, practically bouncing with anticipation. "Uh, around 2, today. So in like," He stops and looks at the sundial in the room. ",HALF AN HOUR?!" He shouts, loud enough to make Lightening pin down his ears and let out a whimpering noise.

* * *

(1) Doma iz tvoy Drevniye = 'Home of thy Ancients' in Russian, which I speak as a second language.

Daring Do, Spitfire, Lucas Windsor, and Rainbow Dash are FAMILY!

Personally, I think it makes sense, actually. I mean, I introduced Lucas as Dash's brother already. Spitfire and Dash both have a need for speed. And Daring Do and Dash share a sense of adventure, and eye color.

And Daring Do is going to be in Ponyvile next Ch., so get ready for an awkward, partial, family reunion, between Spitfire, Lucas, and Daring.


	36. Family Reunion

+Daring Do+

**A/N: Yes, you read that right**

"Dash, how could you have done this?" I ask myself as I walk around in what remains of the nightmarish Rainbow Factory. "I knew I never should have put you _or_ Spitfire up for adoption." I say with a sigh before leaving the dreaded place and angling towards Ponyvile. As I look for a place to land, several ponies notice and point at me, some yelling things. "It's Daring Do!" "She's back!" "Oh sweet Celestia, I thought she died." I just smile and wave as I hear the comments, occasionally doing a trick, before finding the Library, and a group of ponies waiting outside of it. "I'm back." I say as I land in front of them, startling most of them. After a second or two, Lucas and Spitfire step forward: Lucas with a look of utter relief, Spitfire with one of loathing. "I suppose I should've told you, Spit," I begin but am cut short by Spitfire backhanding me across the face, Lucas and the group behind them letting out a loud gasp.

"Tjugo två år jag har haft någon ledtråd som mina föräldrar var, eller om jag hade några syskon. Sedan detta shit börjar och jag finner jag inte bara har en äldre bror, men en yngre syster som är psykopat! Lägg till det faktum att efter all denna tid du var min mor! Har du någon aning om vad det är?! !" -Twenty Two years I've had NO CLUE who my parents were, or if I had any siblings. Then this shit starts happening and I find out I not only have an older brother, but a younger sister who is a psychopath! Add that to the fact that, after all this time you were my mother! Do you have any idea what that is like?!- She shouts at me in Swedish, her face as red as her mane. "Nej, jag kan inte säga att jag gör. Men ditt liv skulle ha varit sämre hade du känt." -No, I can't say I do. But your life would've been worse had you known- I reply, also in Swedish, as I feel a bruise start to form where she hit me.

"Och hur skulle du veta det, huh? En anledning jag inte forehand du igen." -And how would you know, huh? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't backhand you again, one- She demands, raising her hand again. " Eftersom jag inte kan, och ärligt talat, jag kanske förtjänar det." -Because I can't, and honestly, I probably deserve it- I answer, leaning my head back a bit to give her a clear shot if she so chooses. I close my eyes, but instead of her hitting me again, I feel her throw herself at me, wrap her arms around my neck, and start crying. "Den skar jaha, okej sötnos?" -It'll be alright, okay sweetie?- I say with a sad smile, patting her on the back. After a few minutes, she stops and lets go, wiping away her tears as Lucas approaches.

"Hi mom." He says, nervousness evident in his voice. "Hi Lucas, I see you got my letter." I state, indicating the brown envelope he's holding. "Yea, about half an hour before you showed up." He explains. "Really? Did you read the whole thing?" I ask. "No, I panicked after reading the first paragraph." He replies and I chuckle. "I guess I should've paid for express delivery, huh? Anyhow, go on and read the rest." I instruct. "Out loud?" He ask and I nod.

"Okay. 'I'm sorry for not writing these past years, as I was unable to send anything, as I had used all my paper working on my new book. Kinda foalish of me, I know, I should've brought more with me. But moving on, you should be glad to know that, after I return home, that's where I'm staying for good. I know I've said that on a couple occasions, but this time it's for real. While I've been gone, I've been able to think about things, manely about what I could have done differently in the past, raising all three of you myself. Maybe then Dash might have turned out different than she did. I know this is just writing on a piece of paper, but it's the result of a lot of thinking. To end this, I love you and Spitfire, as well as Dash, despite what she's done. After all, can a parent truly hate their own foal?'"

When he finishes reading, some of the group behind him are crying, Princess Cadence, being the princess of love, is crying the most. "It's good that you're staying mom." Lucas says and gives me a hug as well, minus the crying. "Ah'm. I herd you explored the Home of thy Ancients. Correct?" Somepony says and a somber looking Unicorn approaches me. "Correct, is there a problem?" "Did you take or remove any of the artifacts?" "Uh, I took pictures but that's it. Why?" "Know the curse that's supposedly placed there?" "Yes." "It's real, trust me." He claims and I give Princess Luna a curious look. "He is Dorliche Graves, also known as 'Dorliche the Digger'. He is over 68'000 years old and an Immortal of Earth." She says and my jaw drops. As introductions are done, Luna and Celestia leave to turn it from day to night.

* * *

Used a lot of Swedish in this chapter.

Talk about a happy family reunion, shesh! Daring getting backhanded by Spitfire within seconds of landing, as well as cussed out in Swedish, too.

Also, Daring Do's physiology: 43 y/o, Mare, Pegasus, 5'8", mane and tail are black, dark grey, grey, and black, rose colored eyes, and her CM is a Compass Rose.

She'll usually be wearing tan cargo pants, long sleeved tan button up shirt, brown/dark green hiking boots, and of course, her hat.


	37. Running Out of Chapter Names

+Time Skip/Two days before the 'Storm'-Unknown Location+

"Dash, we go to battle tomorrow and of all the things you could be doing, like me, you went and got _another_ Daring Do book? Are you fucking serious?" Pinkamena demands when she finds Dash taking said book out of a bag. "Oh shut it. Yes I got another Daring Do book because it's going to be her last one. And besides, we fucked each other silly all day yesterday." Dash says back. "Um, what the fuck did I just walk in on?" Striker asks, rounding a corner with a 'wtf' look. "You know what you herd." Pinkamena replies, glaring at Dash. "If so, then I have to know: Do the carpets match the drapes?" "Yes." The two answer together, then look at each other before they start laughing. "Kinda creepy. Anyways, you two ready for the shit storm that's gonna hit us in a couple days?" Striker asks and they nod. "Bring it." Dash states, cracking her knuckles with an evil grin.

"Lovely. Oh, new Daring Do book?" Striker asks and Dash nods. "Her last one, too. Apparently there's also suppose to be a shout out to her foals on the inside cover." Dash explains and opens the cover, only to drop seconds later with a shocked expression on her face. "Yo, something wrong?" Pinkamena asks, waving a hand in front of Dash's face. "I don't fucking believe it." Dash says, jaw slightly agape. "Don't believe what?" Striker asks before picking up the book and reading the cover out loud. "'I dedicate this, my final adventure, to my three foals. Even though only one knew of their parentage, they still hold a large place in my heart. Lucas Windsor, Spitfire, and Rainbow Dash. Even though they all chose different paths, they're still mine.' Holy shit Dashie! Now you know who your mom is." Striker states with a whistle before tossing the book to Pinkamena, who also reads it also. "Holy shit is right. Talk about dropping a bombshell." Pinkamena says, slapping Dash on the leg. "Anyways, almost forgot what I came here for. Catch." Striker explains and tosses her the book, which she reads. "Damn, you're up a river, aren't ya'?" Pinkamena asks, slapping Dash on the leg. "Shit, almost forgot why I came. Brought some more toys for you two." Striker states and tosses them something wrapped in tarps.

"Dude, this gun looks awesome, but the fuck is it?" Dash asks, the new gun snapping her back to reality. "Called a Spiral. Better learn how to use it, and quick." Striker explains before turning to Pinkamena. "The fuck? Huge ass revolver and a pair of Gauntlets?" She asks, picking the revolver up and pointing it at Striker. "Shit! Duck!" He shouts and dives behind a couch. "Dafuq?" Dash asks. "Pinkamena, what you just pointed at me is a firearm, one that fires explosive needles. And the gauntlets, well, put them on and bash your fists together." He instructs, looking up over the couch. "HOLY FUCK!" Pinkamena shouts when, after fist bashing, the gauntlets become covered with a small blaze. "Where the Tartarus did you get those?" Dash asks, eyes wide. "That, Dashie, is a secret." Striker replies with a grin.

+Derpy+

"Wait, let me get this strait. You plan on going on an insane trip INTO TARTARUS?!" I exclaim after Dorliche explains his plan. "Correct Derpy, and it may sound like bull, I have to go alone. Only because the rest of you would be incinerated as soon as you stepped through the portal." Dorliche explains, putting a creepy red stone that's on a string around his neck. "Wait, did you say 'portal'? As in a gateway to Tartarus? I have now knowledge of this." Princess Celestia states with a surprised expression. "Neither did we." Princess Luna adds. "Not surprising, actually. Seeing as how I only discovered it 5 or 6 years ago." Dorliche claims, securing his shovel to his back and wrapping the chain around his torso. "Do you really need to take the chain? Or is it just some fashion thing you have?" Nova asks. "Never know when 12 feet of chain will come in handy." He replies with a grin before fading. "Well if anypony can survive in Tartarus, he'd be the one." I state and the others nod in agreement.

* * *

Dash and Pinkamena got new weapons, from a different game!

And Dorliche is going to Hell! Err, Tartarus...

Wonder what/who he'll encounter down there?

And I'm sorry for this chapter being under 800 words.


	38. Into Tartarus

+Dorliche+

"I _hate_ doing this." I grumble as I pry open a crypt at the very far edge of the property line. As soon as the door is open, I'm hit with a blast of hot air that smells like burning fur and flesh. "Here it is." I mumble, standing beside a nondescript stone casket, before removing the lid with a shove. "Highway to Hell, anypony?" I ask sarcastically before laying down in the empty thing and magically replace the lid. When the two parts connect, there's a bright flash of red/orange light, followed by a sense of falling, before I'm hit with a blast of super heated hot air. Instead of using magic to remove the top, I just connect a boot to it, hard, and send it flying. "Damn it. Gonna have to get that when I go to leave." I grumble before getting out. As soon as I step out, I pull out my shovel and spin around to block a sword from hitting me in the head.

"Been a while, Dorliche. What's kept you away?" A bemused voice asks before the sword is pulled away and a figure steps through the never ending, super nova, lava flows, lakes, walls of fire and soot, and piles of bones in random areas. "Manely? Your ugly ass mug, Raphael." I reply before the two of us break out in ridiculous grins. "But you're right, it's been, what, almost 200 years?" I add. "Only? I guess time flies when you're sent to Tartarus for Eternity, huh?" "Same thing when you're Immortal. Except you don't have to watch those around you die." "Oh shit, here we go already with the angst." Raphael groans with a face palm.

In reply, form and hurl a large rock at him, nailing him in the head, and disconnecting it from the rest of his half-bone, half magma/fire/lava body. "Oh come on! Really?" He shouts, his head about 20' from his body, which is flailing it's arms like an idiot. "Would you rather I have used my chain?" I threaten. "What? Thrice blessed holy silver? Fuck no!" He shouts. "Good, now listen up. You're going to take me to strait to Dios, understand?" I growl, walking over to his head, which I pick up. "You know Dios don't see anything without an appointment." He stammers. "I think he'll make an exception." I say and apply pressure to his head. "Alright, alright, ALRIGHT! I'll take you to him. But when he get's pissed, I am gone." "Fine. Now come on." I grumble before returning his head to his shoulders.

As we walk through the hellish wasteland, I notice several phantom figures floating aimlessly around. "What's up with them?" I ask. "At the moment? Not a thing. What you're seeing is those that _will _die when you living go to war soon. Might as well see who'll be gone from you now to get ready." He explains, turning his head around to face me, behind him, and a twisted grin on his face. "Keep walking." I order with a scowl. He just laughs before turning his head back around. -I hope I don't see anypony I know- I think, actually looking around, trying to focus on faces. -Wow, I see Dash and Pinkamena. No surprise.- I think with a silent chuckle, but it gets caught when I see one that I know who. "Raphael?" I ask. "See someone you know? Oh well. Cause I aint wait," His sentence is cut short because I flick the chain out and when it touches him, it wraps itself around, and through, him. "Burn, ouch, pain, you, ow, fucking, damn it, ass." He gargles as I drag him behind me on the ground until we get to who I saw.

"AppleBloom? Oh no." I say, watching a shadowy form of her wander around in a circle-like shape. "Better get used to it now, cause it's inevitable. She _will_ die." Raphael claims with a raspy laugh, one I cut off by jerking on the chain, hard. "Start walking." I growl and he gulps before getting up. We soon arrive at a large castle made out of obsidian, with lava flowing down the sides. "Welcome to Casa de Dios. Can I go now?" Raphael asks/begs. "Get." I say and, with a flick of my wrist, remove the chain and wrap it back into place. When I reach the mane gate, two skeletal/magma knights block my way. "State your name." One says. "Or suffer." The other adds. "Out of my way." I growl and raise a pillar underneath me and go right over them and onto the top of the castle, where several other creatures are milling around, until I walk onto the roof. The first step I take onto the castle, they start coming at me ready to attack.

"Fucking drones." I grumble before forming several spears from the castle's own obsidian and, using magic, begin spearing them as I walk by, not even paying attention to them, until I reach the black and red vortex that they were guarding. "I wonder if Dios knows I'm here yet?" I ask myself with a grin before walking through the vortex. "Who dares to enter my realm?" A deep booming voice asks as I walk through what could only be described as the deepest level of Tartarus. "Speak now or face my wrath." The voice booms, somewhat closer. "Can it, Dios!" I shout, stopping. "You dare tell the Lord of Tartarus what to do? You shall fall by my claw!" The voice booms before the whole place starts to shake.

Before my eyes stands a dragon, not just any dragon, however. Roughly 35' tall, it's scales, where the skin and muscle hasn't rotted away, is as black as the obsidian castle, it's wings are skeletal, as are it's claws and most of it's jaw. It's eyes are solid black, no color whatsoever. "Hay, old fart." I say, leaning on the handle of my shovel. "You smell familiar. Dorliche Graves?" He ask after inhaling through his nose. "Nailed it. Open your ear flaps cause I came her for something I stored her eons ago." I explain, replacing my shovel on my back. "And why should I allow you to re-obtain it, or anything you left here?" He demands, shoving his snout in my face. Without saying anything, I place a hand on the end of his snout before looking him strait in the eyes and saying, "Because, I now have the power to overthrow you, father."

* * *

Father? Le gasp! Dorliche's father is the ruler of Tartarus!

Who would've, or couldv'e, guessed it?!

Possible father-son battle? Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybeeeeeeee.

AppleBloom? Going to die? No, she can't. Can she...


	39. A Family? repost

+Scootaloo+

"Hay girls! Guess who ah just got a letter from!" AppleBloom shouts, running to me and SweetieBelle. "Who?" SweetieBelle asks when she gets to us. "Babs is comin' back ta Ponyvile, she'll be here tomorrow, here." She claims and gives me the letter. After reading the letter, Ik pass it to SweetieBelle. "Well, I got news too. According to Lightening, the war will begin in two days time." I say and they both go stock-still with nervous looks. "Apparently Dorliche returned late last night, too." I add before swinging up on Argentum's back. "He's got something for me as well. I gotta go girls." I finish before Argentum takes off running towards the Town Hall. When we arrive, I'm hurried inside by Nova and into a room with the Elite, Princess Celestia, Shining Armour, AppleJack, and Transcendence. "We all here? Good." Dorliche says wearing a strange suit of armor.

"As you all should know, we will be on the battle field in two days, and that I have returned from Tartarus." Dorliche begins and all in the room nod, solemn expressions everywhere. "Dorliche, where did you obtain this suit?" Princess Celestia asks. "This suit is my birth right. You all know how I came to be an Immortal, but what you don't know is that shortly after I rose from the dead, my father was chosen to be the next ruler of Tartarus." As soon as he says this, a crown of fire and black stone, Obsidian, forms on his head. "I had to overthrow my father. I am now the King of Tartarus." When he says these words, he waves a hand and a sword forms in the air in front of him, which he grabs and draws the blade. It's maybe 4' long, blacker than the darkest black, and along it's sides are several sharp points. "Wait, did you just say _King_?" Shining asks, slack jawed, and Dorliche nods before snapping his fingers. The blade vanishes in a poof of black smoke, only to reappear on his waist. "When we ride into battle, I shall call forth a hoard of skeletons to combat the Changeling armies. I wish to keep this quiet until the day of battle, alright?" He states and we all nod. After we all leave, me and Argentum rush to the Zebra's camp site and Jaheel.

+AppleJack+

"Dorliche, the King of Tartarus." Transcendence says for the 5th time as we walk to our home. "Well, ta tell ya the truth, I'm not all that surprised." Ah say when we get home and he opens the door. "Well, two days until the shit hits the fan..." He states with a large sigh. "Listen, if one of us don't make it, Ah got somethin' ah need ta tell ya." Ah say, sitting down next to him. "Don't talk like that! We're both going to make it out, alright?" He states with a shocked look. Ah look at him with a small smile before nodding an' resting my head on his shoulder. -But it's not just me.- Ah think, glancin' down at my gut an' thinkin' bout my talk with Twi a couple days ago.

+Flashback+

"Hay Twi. Ya home?" AppleJack ask when she enter the library. "Hi AppleJack, I'm here. Need something?" Twilight answers, coming down the stairs. "Well lately ah've been feelin' funny." "Funny? Funny how?" "Well, ah've been cravin' strange food, food ah normally won't even touch. An' ah been feelin' strange: Dry heavin', mood swings, stuff like that. Any ideas?" As AppleJack is naming off her symptoms, Twilight is writing them down and looking through a couple books. "No way." Twilight says shocked, the books falling to the ground. "Twi, ya' alright?" AppleJack asks as Twilight sits down, shaking a bit. After a few seconds, Twilight grabs AppleJack's arms and looks her dead in the eyes before saying, "AJ, you're pregnant."

+Present time-Transcendence+

-She's asleep. Wonder what she wanted to say.- I think but shake my head before carefully getting up and getting my guitar, after getting it, I go outside and fly up to the roof, not using the ladder, and lie down before strumming a few random chords, thinking of a song to sing. "Well I _do_ have a shotgun." I say with a smirk before I start singing.

I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

As I start singing, thoughts and mental pictures of myself, AppleJack, and, surprisingly enough, a child, though I suppose here it'd be a foal.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

Here, I close my eyes and strange images start pounding into my head. Images of a battlefield littered with bodies: Changeling and pony alike. I see myself and a pink earth pony fighting, her using two katana blades and me using my assassin knives. I just furrow my brow before returning to singing.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

After I stop singing, I turn to my left, where an Eagle has landed. "I didn't like that second vision." I tell it and it caws before taking off I just sigh before getting down and go back inside, where I put my guitar up and carry AJ to our room before getting undressed and getting in bed as well.

* * *

AppleJack's pregnant!

Dorliche is now King of Tartarus!

Next chapter Babs arrives and the citizens of Ponyvile scramble to prepare for the war.


	40. True Full Potential

+Outside of Ponyvile/Early next morning+

"Looks like it hasn't started yet. Good." A large Pegasi says with a grin. He's wearing black combat boots, black jeans with a large tear in the left knee, and a dark blue shirt. He's also wearing a long dark brown duster that covers most of his dark skin and a pair of sunglasses that cover his eyes, which are almost gold in color. "Guess I should get going." He says, brushing his jet black mane out of his eyes and taps the 9" silver dagger on his left hip before unfurling his large, jet black, raven-like wings and soaring towards the town. When he gets in town, he hovers about ten feet off the ground before simply dropping the rest of the way. Landing on his heels, the impact is almost nonexistent and he starts walking off towards the Town Hall.

"Uhhh, can I help you sir?" Twilight asks, her and her company, Brimstone, feeling the dark aura the Pegasus naturally emits. "I was sent here by Princess Celestia. She said to find you, Twilight Sparkle, and at least one member of her sister's band of monsters. Looks like I did that." The Pegasus explains, looking Brimstone strait in the eyes. "_Monsters_? Who do you think you are, buddy?" Brimstone growls. "Names Shade Hunter, I'm a monster hunter. And I'd love to kill you, abomination, but that's not what I'm being paid for." The Pegasus claims with a snarl, reaching for his dagger. "Boy, I suggest you not pull that little thing out. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you now." Brimstone states, cracking his knuckles.

"Try me you vile creature." Shade growls, crouching slightly. "I warned you." Brimstone says before charging. "This'll be fun." Shade claims before doing a back flip, throwing his cloak off in the process. "Naito Sheido!" Shade shouts with a maniacal grin and drawing his dagger. "What the buck?" Twilight asks when the dagger's engulfed in a blinding white/silver light. In place of the dagger, Shade is now holding a full sized silver claymore with strange etchings on either side. "Time for you to find out why I'm one of the most feared monster hunters on the planet!" Shade shouts with a cackle. His aura of darkness had seemingly vanished; replaced with one that oozed madness. "What is he blathering about? Twilight?!" Brimstone shouts, turning to the young Alicorn. "Did, did he say 'Naito Sheido'?" She asks, physically shaking with fear plastered on her face.

"Yea. Why?" Brimstone asks. "You really have no clue who you're facing, do you monster?" Shade asks, his grin never leaving his face. "No. Should I know you?" "You're one of Princess Luna's pets, so you'd have no real reason to know me. But I'll gladly explain. Like I said, my name is Shade Hunter, and my blade is Naito Sheido, or 'Night Shade'. And I'm a Monster Hunter. And I've unlocked powers that can blow your mind!" He shouts before vanishing from sight." Wha? Where are you, you coward?" Brimstone demands, turning in slow circles. "Like I said, I've got powers that'll blow your mind." Shade repeats and reappears inches in front Brimstone. Reacting quickly, Brimstone swings and hits silver. "GAGH!" He shouts out in pain while clutching his fist, which is smoking while a scar forms along his first row of knuckles.

"Brimstone! Call it off!" Twilight pleads. "Grrr, and why should I?" Brimstone replies, enraged. "BECAUSE HE COULD KILL YOU IN SECONDS!" She shouts, a few tears forming in her eyes. "What?!" THe Werepire exclaims, twisting his upper torso to look behind him. "It's true, I could've killed you before you could even think to react. That's why I'm so fearsome. I've unlocked my True Full Potential." Shade claims with a sadistic grin. "Spill it. What are you blabbering about?" Brimstone demands. "In the next to impossible chance a pony unlocks their True Full Potential, that pony will obtain incredible powers and abilities. I unlocked my Full True Potential at thirteen, after slaying a Lycan with my knife." Here, the claymore is reverted back into a 9" dagger. "I obtained abilities that best suited what had lied in my future: Total invisibility, night sight, thermal, enhanced hearing, strength, and smell, and the intellect of a pony centuries older and wiser. I also gained something called 'Tachu avu za Suraiaa' or Touch of the Slayer. Which allows me to morph Naito Sheido into any weapon I've previously wielded." Shade explains before beginning a head-long rush at Brimstone. "ENOUGH!" A pony shouts before Dorliche appears between the two. "I knew Princess Celestia bringing your psychotic ass into this would be a mistake." Dorliche claims, glaring at Shade, who had taken a couple steps back. "Bah! Dorliche 'The Digger' Graves. I should've killed you long ago, half brother!" Shade snarls.

* * *

Half-Brother. AND THE PLOT THICKENS!

Molestia: Looks so juicy and tender. *licks lips*

Me: Shoo. Away with you!

And I give you Shade Hunter! My obviously Gary Stu self-insert!


	41. MORE FILLER!

+Transcendence+

"Uh, you just saw that too, right AppleJack?" I ask after viewing the fight between Brimstone and some Pegasus with uber powers. "Yea, Ah saw it." She says, eating a fried stick of butter. "Are you alright? You've been eating strange things, having cramps. I found you almost passed out in a pile of your own vomit." I say. "Ah don't know what ya talkin' bout..." She says, looking towards the ground. "AppleJack, you're a horrible liar. I know when something's wrong with my friends, especially you. Now what's up?" I ask with a concerned look. "Ya sure ya wanna know?" She asks and I nod. "Alright, here it is. I'm pregnant." "Well that's not tha, HOLY HOOF!" I shout after it sets in and realization bitch slaps me in the face. "Yer gonna be a pa." She says looking into my eyes. My shout apparently attracted attention because Dorliche, Brimstone, and Twilight all rush over. "Is everything alright?" Dorliche asks. "I, I, me, a father." I stammer out, eyes wide with shock. "Ah say what now." Brimstone says. "AppleJack's carrying a foal. Transcendence is going to be a father." Twilight explains and Brimstone's jaw drops open. "Oh Celestia's Beard." I say before blacking out.

+Vinyl+

"You hear that Tavi?" I ask, turning north. "I didn't hear a thing. But you said Lightening had something for me, didn't you?" She asks as we reach my brothers door. "Huh? Oh yea." I say and open the door. "Basement!" Lightening shouts, followed by a yelp of pain. "Now _that_ I did hear. Come on." Tavi says and grabs my hand then drags us downstairs. "They shock you again?" I ask smugly. "Yes, you know how many volts this pair has in them individually?" He asks. "What in Celestia's name are you two talking about?" Tavi asks and we grin. "Octavia Strings, I present to you, the Static Swords!" He exclaims and pulls the sheet off. Underneath are two, four foot long swords. They look like massive C-Clamps, but in the opening is a thick, razor sharp wire that buzzes with electricity. "What, what are they?" Tavi asks, reaching for the handle of one, only for Lightening to stop her hand. "They both have 100 Milliamps pulsing along the wire. So if you touch the wire, the walls of your heart will start twitching before closing. It's basically death for anypony that touches them." He warns before releasing her hand and allowing her to pick one up. "It's incredibly light. What material is the metal?" She asks, spinning it in her hand. "Carbon fiber reinforced with sheets of Titanium pounded thin but layered. The wires are, funny enough, five cello strings twined around each other." He explains, pulling out the special rubber sheaths. "They're amazing." Tavi states, picking the second one up. I grin before killing the lights.

"Start spinning them. Don't worry, you won't hurt yourself." I say and the blades start to spin, slowly at first, but quickly building up speed until they become windmills of electric death. "It felt like I've known how to use them for years. What is it?" She ask, sheathing the swords. "The current enters your body and hits the nervous system in your arms, basically they program the nerves in your arms once to know how to use them without injuring yourself, even in the dark." I explain. "I'm trying to get everypony ready, I've been down here for almost a month building electronic weapons. For instance, I made Heartstrings a bow that can fire normal arrows and charge them to explosive levels that detonate on contact. I made sure she was a good shot before giving it to her, though." Lightening says, pulling out a pair of gauntlets from a forge. "Ah, here they are." He says and puts them on the table. "What're those?" I ask. "Stand back and watch." He says with a grin while putting on his welding goggles and cracking his knuckles.

He then opens his hands and splays his fingers before lightning begins bouncing between them. He then puts his hands in them and they start sparking violently before stopping. "Who're those for?" Tavi asks, the Static Swords on her hips. "They are Thunder Gauntlets. They've got the destructive force of a Sonic Boom. And they're for Spike. Twilight knows he wants to help and he's developed a close combat fighting style." He explains, putting them in a bag. "Now c'mon, I wanna see how they work and the Mayor asked if I could demo an old building outside of Ponyvile." He adds before we leave and go towards the Library." Oh, are they done?" Twilight asks after opening the door, Spike beside her bouncing in place. "Sure are." Lightening says and pulls them out, sparks still jumping around on them. "Cool!" Spike exclaims. "And we've got something lined up to test them on, also." I add and Spike nods rapidly. "Let's go then." Lightening says and we all leave, Spike holding the gauntlets but not wearing them.

"We're here." Lightening says when we reach an old barn. "Right then. Time to smash." Spike says and puts the gauntlets on then knocks them together a couple times causing them to spark a bit before he approaches the building. "Just take a swing at it." Lightening instructs and Spike nods before slamming his fist into the side of the barn. There's brief, but loud, boom, and the wall Spike hit implodes, destroying it and flattening the rest of the barn. "Far out." Spike says as he removes the gauntlets. "Well be careful. You drop them hard enough and that'll happen to whatever you drop them on." Lightening cautions as him, Tavi, and I leave Spike and Twilight.

* * *

Lightening's been developing electric based weapons for the residents of Ponyvile, on request, to aid in the upcoming war, which should hopefully begin in a couple chapters... Emphasis on _should_...


	42. It Has Begun

+Three Weeks Later-Battlefield-3rd+

"Well this is where it ends." Dorliche states, wearing his new armor and looking across the empty plain at the army of Changelings. "Two forces will meet, only one will walk away victorious." Transcendence adds, his armor almost that of a Paladin's. "I see Slender and Pyramid!" Lyra shouts from her spot on a hill, pointing towards the tall thin figure and metal headed creature. "Thanks for the heads-up, Lyra!" Lightening shouts back, eyes locked with Dash's. "Who's got Chrysalis and Pyramid?" Brimstone asks, cracking his knuckles and popping his neck. "I shall meet Pyramid Head." Derpy claims wearing strange armor, an odd shield, and a green sword. "We got the insect." Vinyl says with a grin. "It shall be smooth and quick." Octavia adds with a nod. "I got a line up on Metamorphosis. Take the shot?" Lyra claims, bow drawn back and arrow starting to spark. "Take it." Lightening orders and Lyra lets the arrow fly.

"Just you wait, mutt. I'll get my revenge." Dash growls and takes her sword off her back. 'Patience Rainbow Dash. Good things come to those who wait.' SlenderMane claims staring directly at Dorliche. "The wait is the true challenge. Which side's going to make the first move?" Chrysalis asks none of them in particular, her normal clothing replaced with light armor and wielding two scimitars. "Our forces easily outnumber theirs. This'll be like taking candy from a foal." Metamorphosis states with a laugh, right before Lyra's arrow buries itself into his forehead, exploding seconds later. "METAMORPHOSIS!" Chrysalis shouts, grabbing her king's body and blowing through strange organs in her neck.

"Here they come!" Shade yells and Nasu transforms into a Guillotine sword before he charges the rushing Changelings. "Charge!" Shining shouts, drawing his sword, before leading the Guards forward. "They must've brought every Changeling with them!" Lyra shouts, picking them off from a distance. "I'm going to have your head, mutt!" Dash growls as her and Lightening clash in the air. "Rainbow Dash, how you ever became the Element off Loyalty escapes me. Especially since you're behind the deaths of so many." Lightening replies, only using one sword. "You mean the Rainbow Factory? Let me tell you something about my employment there: It started out as me being forced to work their after I performed my first Sonic Rainboom." Dash claims after the two fly a couple yards away from each other, a shocked expression on Lightening's face. "Oh, you didn't know that? Yea, after practically dragging me away, they sent a couple 'officials' to tell my dad I had ran away. Almost two years of researching how I performed the Sonic Rainboom with no successful results, they gave me the ultimatum of becoming part of the next rainbow or working for them. I was only nine, so I took what I thought would be the easier option: Working for them." Here she sighs before continuing, "If I would've known what I'd have to go through, I'd have thrown myself into the machine." She finishes, remorse actually showing on her face.

"Here comes Slender!" One of the Guards shouts before Slender reaches him and throws him aside on his way to his mane target: Dorliche. "I'm ready for you." Dorliche growls and the helmet forms on his head. When the two meet, their colliding power actually causes shockwaves that shake the ground. 'Graves, we both know only one of us is walking away from this encounter.' Slender states, the two actually locked in what resembles a game of 'Mercy', Dorliche being immune to SlenderMane's mane abilities. "I know that already. But here's something you may not know." 'Oh, and what is that?' "I've taken my fathers place." Dorliche says before his eyes go pitch black and his undead/skeletal legion rip from the ground and become part of the battle. 'Impressive Graves.' Slender says, looking away for a split-second before turning back, only to have a pillar of Obsidian slam into him and send his lanky body sprawling on the ground, the Obsidian pillar right with him and forcing him into the ground almost a foot.

"I shall avenge you, Metamorphosis." Chrysalis whispers before saying a prayer in her native tongue and standing up. "Stand aside, you worms." She growls when she finally notices Vinyl, who shakes her head before speaking, "Life is music; it has its happy times and its sad times. But eventually, all music must end." "What are you talking about?" Chrysalis demands and doesn't even notice Octavia approach her from behind until she speaks. "Worry not, we shall make you a lovely requiem. Together, the world shall succumb to the powers of our everlasting symphonies. The world is balanced in music, in life and death, and we all live in the wakes of our eternal melody. But it is here, I regret to inform..." Knowing that after whatever they say next, they're goin to attack her, Chrysalis gets into a defensive stance and the two say the final line together. "...that you take your final bow!" And the two jump at the Queen, Octavia with her Static Swords and Vinyl with a shield that looks like a record and a battle axe that has a record-shaped blade.

"I have to stop that beast." Derpy says after watching Pyramid Head take out five guards with a single swing of it's Great Knife. "Metal head!" Derpy shouts and drops strait down, her sword clanging harmlessly against it's head. Noiselessly, it slowly turns to Derpy and begins to slowly approach her. "Transcendence said it's slow, but if it gets me I'm as good as dead." She says to herself, slowly stepping around it. "Timber!" Derpy shouts before growing thick roots around it's feet. However, Pyramid Head crouches and jumps, tearing easily through the roots and rising almost fifteen feet before starting to descend with the Great Knife pointed straight down and barely missing Derpy. "Sweet Luna, that was way to close for comfort." She gasps, running a hand through her mane, half of which had just been cut off.

* * *

AAW SHIAT MOTHA FUCKAS! *is hit in the head with a frying pan by Misty Wind* Ow...

Anyways, as you can see the war has started and the personal wars are also going. Except for one...


	43. Of Laughter and Loyalty

+Ponyvile-3rd+

"Mom, are you insane? It's a war out there!" Lucas pleads with Daring as the two make their way towards her home. "You could die." Lucas throws out there as Daring goes to open the door, but stops and sighs. "I've lived my live, I've done things I'm both proud of and wish I could do-over. But I won't sit idly for this." She explains before going inside. "Well if you're going through with this, how are you going to help?" Lucas asks, following her inside. "Legends claim that long before Discord arrived the entire planet was inhabited by two legged creatures. These creatures were without magic or wings and were weak physically. But they overcame this weakness by creating weapons, flying machines, machines that could go underwater, and even machines that could go into space. But unfortunately, they all disappeared suddenly." Daring explains as she opens a closet. "What does any of this have to do with now?" Lucas asks. "Simple: They left weapons behind." Daring says before pulling out a revolver and double-barreled shotgun, along with some ammo.

+Battlefield-3rd+

'There's no end to them!" Scootaloo shouts, braining another Changeling with a baseball bat. "It just seems like that!" Jaheel shouts back, Argentum right behind Scootaloo and attacking when needed. "What in Equestria?!" She demands when Shade lands in front of her and snaps a Changeling's neck then decapitates another. "Stay sharp, kid." He says before rushing off.

"Damn it, AppleJack. I thought I told you to stay back." Transcendence demands when AppleJack comes to a sliding stop beside him with her knife drawn. "Sorry sugarcube, but no way am Ah standin' back when this is goin' on an' everypony's riskin' their lives." She explains as they turn a corner, only for a certain earth pony to be waiting for them. "I was wondering when I'd come across you two." Pinkamena says as she rolls her shoulders a couple times before drawing her two swords. "Not another step forward." Transcendence growls, pointing the shotgun at her chest. "Oh don't worry buddy boy. All I have to do is press this button here." She says, holding up a small remote and pressing the button. "Was something supposed to explode?" Transcendence asks after a couple seconds. "Nope, but AJ is now under my full control." Pinkamena claims before AppleJack punches Transcendence hard in the kidney. "What the fuck?" "You see a few months ago, we grabbed AJ and took her up to our little hide away, where I placed a chip that gives me complete control over her. After wiping her memory of the incident, she was returned safely. Ever since then she's been unknowingly giving us info." She explains with a laugh. "You bitch!" Transcendence growls and tries to rush her, only for AJ to trip him.

"You seem to feel bad about what you've done. Any reason a cold-blooded murderer is suddenly feeling remorse?" Lightening asks Dash, neither of them attacking. "Call it a gut feeling. Only one of us is flying away from this and, deep down, a part of me knows it won't be me." She explains with a depressed sigh. "So you're trying to clear your conscious?" "Something like that, I guess." She replies before starting to charge him, only to stop half way with a saddened look. "Please, kill me!" She begs before punching herself. "Be quiet, you pathetic Pegasus." She growls, her expression now one of loathing. "Lightening, please end this!" She begs, her expression once again saddened before switching again. "She's snapped." Lightening realizes after a couple minutes of this before she drops her sword and grabs her head. "MAKE IT STOP!" She shouts at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face. "At the end, she feels the emotions she's repressed for so long." Lightening says before rushing he and sending his sword through her chest. Instead of a grunt of pain, she sighs in relief before saying, "Tell my mom I'm sorry and love her." Her breathing then slows and stops altogether. "Aye, I'll do that." Lightening promises with a nod.

"You bitch!" Transcendence shouts to Pinkamena while dodging AppleJack's haphazard slashes. "What's the matter, afraid to hurt AJ? Or the foal?" Pinkamena asks with a grin. This question causes Transcendence to stop for a split second, but giving the mind-controlled AppleJack enough time to get him, and get him good. "Argh!" He grunts when the blade sinks into his side to the hilt. "Even though she had no clue she was a sleeper agent, we could see and hear everything she did. And I must say that you two go at it in bed like no tomorrow." Pinkamena claims with a chuckle before pressing a button on the small remote, only for nothing to happen. "What the? Kill him." She says, rapidly hitting the button. "Nice to have you back." Transcendence says quietly when a look of horror crosses AppleJack's face and she let's go of the hilt. "Did, did I do this?" She asks, horrified. "Not exactly, but I'll explain later." He says with a brief smile that turns into a grimace of pain before quickly pulling her to the side and launching one of his wrist blades at Pinkamena's head, the blade sinking deeply between her eyes. "Oh fuck." She gasps before tripping and falling forward, the contact sending the blade even deeper and killing her. "We gotta get ya to safety sugarcube." AJ says. "No, I got this." Transcendence claims before jerking out the her dagger and placing his hands on the wound, which begins to heal as a gold glow covers it.

"That fact that you don't talk is the most disturbing fact about you." Derpy says, staying a few steps ahead of Pyramid Head as it tries to kill her. "All I gotta do is send your head flying with that blade and you're done for. The only challenge: Getting the blade." She adds in a mumble.

* * *

Pinkamena and Dash are done for. All that remains is Slender, Pyramid Head, Nocturne, Chrysalis, and, oh yea, the Changeling army.

And Dash, well not much I can say for her...


End file.
